An Unbreakable Bond
by TwilightEternal412
Summary: There was someone to love and to count on. A someone who was always by her side, and how he had promised to keep her secret. And in return for his trust and care, she vowed that she would protect this person at all costs, even if it meant her life.
1. Prologue

**GUYS, TWILIGHTETERNAL412 POSTIFICATED A NEW FANFICTION THAT'S NOT THE ONE SHE SHOULD BE WORKING ON! HOORAY FOR PROCRASTINATION AND NEW IDEAS! Well, if you haven't already guessed, this is my second fanfiction on here, the first being my Legend of Zelda fanfic...which I've put off for this one...**

**ANYWAY, I've been obsessed with Soul Eater lately, and wondered, "Why don't I write a fanfic?"**

**And so, ****An Unbreakable Bond**** was born. This is the prologue, so it may be a bit short, or maybe a bit long; who knows?**

**THIS IS AN UPDATE: IF YOU ARE A NEW READER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D I NEED A LOT OF THEM IF YOU WISH ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY! ALSO, I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT READERS ARE THINKING OF THE STORY SO FAR, SO DO NOT HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**

**Please review, favorite, follow! :D**

* * *

**Prologue – First Day at Shibusen! The New Girls are Polar Opposites?**

The sun was drooling as usual high in the sky, looming over Death City with its devilish grin. At the top of the city stood a grand school, with a large skull visible in the front. It was perfectly symmetrical, which made it even more breathtaking. This school was The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or formally known as Shibusen.

A girl of sixteen made her way up the stairs. As some students walk past her, they stare at her. She had adorned a tattered black rock t-shirt over a blood red tank, wearing black jeans and red buckled boots that stopped at her mid-shin. On top of that she had a nose-stud and three piercings on her right ear. Of course, the students made assumptions, as any classmates do when looking upon a new student, and believed her to be what they call "a rebel", a "girl looking for trouble", and one that amused her the most, "She's definitely a demon weapon." The girl just smiled to herself coolly, listening to the rumors that had already started to spread around the school. _And it's only my first day_, she thought.

Her name was Dani Salvatore who had recently moved from America to Death City in hopes of enrolling at Shibusen to get away from traveling with her mother. Dani walked up the numerous flights of stairs until she made it at the school entrance. Her amethyst eyes gleaming at the school, she picked up her suitcase and walked through the doors.

But Dani Salvatore was not the only new girl at school. A beautiful young lady of the same age was making her way to the school as well, her bright blue suitcase in hand. Silver blonde hair flowed past her shoulders in luscious wavy curls, as her emerald green eyes stared intently at the students she passed. Students took one look at her, and thought, "Wow, that girl is gorgeous," and "I bet she's a meister! No girl THAT cute could be a demon weapon!" The girl just giggled to herself as she basked in the attention she was getting from her new classmates. She had made sure this morning she was perfect until she left. She had worn her most stunning and cute dress, a teal-green baby doll dress with ruffles at the end of the sleeves and skirt, with heeled shoes to match. On her neck hung her heart-shaped necklace, which was the girl's most treasured possession.

This beautiful girl's name was Charlotte Radcliffe, often called Charlie, a debutant transfer from The Hamptons in America to follow her dream and become a student at Shibusen. Charlie took in a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

* * *

Dani took in the huge front hall of Shibusen. Many students bustled around the halls, and some were crowded around a huge bulletin board that was filled with slips of papers. She was due in the class Crescent Moon in ten minutes, but didn't know her way around. Dani sighed, and started running through the halls, searching for the classroom.

A person ran into her, knocking Dani over and spilling the contents of her pack.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" she exclaimed without looking at the person she bumped into.

She cursed under her breath, and began to collect the items when a cool pale hand made contact with hers. A boy with strange yellow eyes stared at the contents on the ground as he gathered them and handed them to Dani. He was strange looking. The boy had three white stripes on the left side of his hair, but stopped midway. He was a deathly pale color, which was paler than Dani's own skin.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said in a formal tone.

Dani didn't reply, she just continued shoving her stuff back into the pack.

"You must be one of the new students," he said casually.

She replied with a grunt that time, not wanting to be all that rude. Then, she realized the kid may know where her class was. "Do you know where class Crescent Moon is?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, in fact, I'm in that class. Would you like me to lead you there?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The duo began to walk towards the Class Crescent Moon, pushing their way through.

The boy glanced back at Dani who was walking a few steps behind him. "By the way, my name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid if you'd like."

Dani's mouth opened in astonishment. "You're Lord Death's…son?"

Kid nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Yes, that's correct."

"But you're a shinigami, so why do you even go here when you've got the powers of a potential Death god?"

"I wanted to train my own weapons to my own specifications. It took me a while to find my ideal weapons, but I eventually ended up with twin pistols." Kid's face seemed to glow. "My weapons are perfectly symmetrical…"

Dani smirked. _Does he have OCD or something?_

"Oh, pardon me. I don't believe you've told me your name." Kid looked back at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"Dani Salvatore," she stated bluntly.

Kid smiled and looked forward again. While the two walked, Dani looked around at the crowds of students chattering. There were many diverse groups, but only one caught her eye, and immediately disgusted her to the very core.

* * *

"Oh, Miss Charlotte, please let me have the honor of being your weapon partner!"

"Miss Charlotte, please let me walk you to class!"

"No fair, I was going to ask that!"

Charlie giggled as an oversized crowd of boys surrounded her. All of them were offering her to show her where Class Crescent Moon was, or asking to be her weapon partner. The whole thing was quite amusing, as none of them really knew if she was a meister or weapon. These boys had only assumed. But instead of telling them if she were either, she simply tossed her hair back, smiling an innocent smile. "Oh, now boys, only one question at a time!"

The boys all seemed to blush furiously and only started shouting more and more questions. This attention was what Charlie had strived for all her life. Ever since she was little she would win her classmates over with her innocent charm and beauty to become the center of attention. It was a glorious feeling, and she just couldn't get enough.

"Tch."

Charlie's ears pricked up. Someone had just made a sound of irritation, but she couldn't figure out who. Then, a tattered, messy looking girl glared straight at her in total disgust. Her purple gaze pierced Charlie through her soul. _This…girl…hates me?_

_ Click._

A strange emotion that Charlie had kept locked up for years broke free in that particular moment. Anger, envy, rage…hate had flooded through Charlie. That sorry excuse for a girl had unlocked Charlie's Pandora's Box with only one disgusted glare.

She turned her attention back to the sea of boys waiting for answers. Charlie pointed to the first one she saw. "You!" A boy with round glasses and a shiny bald head with lightning bolt sideburns sticking out raised his hand. "Please escort me to Class Crescent Moon?"

"Y-yes, Miss Charlotte!" he stuttered.

"Great!" She picked up her luggage and wrapped her free arm around his. "What's your name?"

"O-O-Ox Ford!" he blurted. He then muttered something about "his beloved Kim" and how he was "sorry for betraying her."

Charlie smiled. "I'll never forget your name!" Lie. She'd probably forget it in the next hour or so.

The pair pushed their way out of the crowd of enraged boys, and into the open hall. The girl with choppy black hair and tattered clothes still stood there, with an odd looking boy at her side. _So, even weird girls like her can get a guy once in a while, _she thought, laughing to herself. The two girls made eye contact, each one looking at the other with distaste and disgust.

_You better get used to it, Goth girl, _Charlie thought as she took her eyes away from her and walked down the hall with Ox towards their class.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Should I continue? Would you like to see more? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Well...I MIGHT if you review this prologue, maybe give me a follow or favorite here and there...OH, what the heck?**

**This was really a "OH MY GOD! NEW FANFIC IDEA! *writes plot idea for an hour, then spends two just trying to write the prologue...*"**

**Yeah, but I really love this show! It's very emotional and great and funny! OH, Kid...how I love thy sexy symmetrical features (YOUR STRIPES INCLUDED)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! :D**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! **

**And for those who are new to the story, pretty please post a review! I need a LOT of reviews if I wish to continue on with this story! So if you're a follower, and haven't reviewed, pretty please do! I also love to know what readers are thinking of the story so far :3  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meister and Weapon! Who's Partners with WHO Now?!**

Dani continued walking down the hallway with Kid, infuriated with that girl. Girls like her had always made Dani sick…it had reminded her of her mother, one of the main reasons Dani moved and came to this school: to get as far away as possible from her mother.

"Don't worry too much, Dani," Kid reassured. "Just ignore her, and all will be fine."

"Thanks," Dani smiled; glad she finally made a friend for once in her life. "And I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I was in a rush."

He nodded, smiling. The two finally made to Class Crescent Moon, and he opened the door, ushering her inside. It was a large classroom with rows of tables, each row higher above the rest. Not a lot of students inhabited the class, so there were many open seats.

"Take your pick," Kid offered. It was still hard for Dani to believe this symmetrical freak was Lord Death's son. For the rest of the trip, he wouldn't stop blabbing about "the beauty of symmetry." But once she'd mentioned the left side of Kid's hair being asymmetrical with his right, he had curled down on the ground, screaming at himself for being "asymmetrical scum." Dani couldn't help but laugh.

She carefully scanned the rows, searching for an empty seat. A girl with mouse brown hair pulled into pigtails had an empty seat to her left, and on her right was a lazy-eyed guy in a yellow and black jumper jacket asleep on the desk. It startled Dani when the girl slammed her book shut, and basically chopped the guy's head with it. The two started arguing, and she thought better than to sit next to them.

A Japanese beauty sat in the row behind them, patiently waiting for the class to start. Next to her was a blue-haired boy with muscular features, and a star tattooed on his right upper arm. The girl was trying to calm him down as he announced to the class how he "was going to surpass God." Dani looked over at Kid, who was watching the boy with an amused grin.

"That's Black*Star. He's a loudmouthed assassin and has quite a big ego, and that's his weapon partner, Tsubaki," Kid explained. "The two that are arguing in front of them is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. Maka is a great scythe meister, and Soul a great scythe, though he may not look like it."

Dani looked around and saw to girls wearing matching outfits seated a few seats down from Soul and Maka. The older one with dirty blonde hair was busy painting her nails, while the younger girl with bright blonde hair colored a giraffe. "Who are those girls?"

Kid smiled. "Those are my weapon partners, the Thompson sisters. Liz is the oldest, and Patty the youngest. Though their physical human bodies defy my principles of symmetry, their weapon forms are perfect!" He squealed in delight.

Dani only nodded, not wanting to get back onto the topic of symmetry again. Though Kid had good intentions, he annoyed her with all his talk of symmetry. But, Death the Kid was her first friend, so she didn't want to ruin it by saying something out of line.

After having enough of watching Kid freak out, Dani looked at more rows, only to find the one person she didn't wish to see again smiling at her. The girl who had been surrounded by boys earlier was sitting in the front row, waving her tiny fingers at Dani and taunting her. Her fists clenched, trying to restrain herself from punching the little bitch out. But she would not give into her. Dani would beat that damn brat at her precious little games if it's the last thing she'll do. She couldn't really understand why she hated this girl so much, it was just when they had made eye contact, Dani knew they would not take a liking to one another.

"That's the other new student here at Shibusen, the girl we saw earlier," Kid said. "I can't tell you much about her, only from what I've heard, she's moved here from California. I wonder if she's a meister…" His yellow eyes snapped back to Dani. "That reminds me, I forgot to ask what you are! I had heard that you were a weapon, but wanted to ask myself."

She shook her head. "No, I'm actually a meister. I don't look like it though, huh?"

"No, I thought you may be a meister." She was taken aback, startled at Kid. Did he really think that? "Most of the rumors spread around here are very far-fetched, so I tend to pay no mind to them." Kid started walking towards his seat, then looked back at Dani, who was still dazed and still deciding where to sit. He gave her a warm smile.

"You can sit with my partners and I if you like. There's an open seat next to me."

Dani jumped a little, nervous to be sitting next to symmetry freak. But Kid was a good guy, so how bad could it be? As long as she didn't have to sit next to Little Miss Bitch Pants, it would be fine. "Cool."

* * *

The bell rang a few minutes later, and everyone was settled into their seats. Charlie had watched the freakish looking girl who she had come to hate so much sit next to the strange boy she was with earlier. Two peas in a pod those guys are, she thought.

Charlie had chosen her seat at the front of the class, after ditching a guy who had shown her the class...she had forgotten his name. She was planning to make a good impression on their teacher. She had already won all of the boys' affections; why not win the teachers'? A deviant grin formed on her lips, and anxiously waited for the teacher.

While waiting, she examined the students around her. A bookworm girl was engrossed in a book, while sitting next to a guy with spiky white hair who was knocked out cold, a rectangular dent in his head. Behind them sat a pretty girl, who had a sweet look to her, but the guy standing on the desk next to her…

"YAHOO!" The boy with blue hair yelled. It was spiked up, seeming to resemble a star. "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR! HEAR MY NAME AND TREMBLE, FOR I AM THE MAN WHO'LL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF!"

"Black*Star," the girl next to him said. She was a bright red, embarrassed that he was making a fool of himself.

Charlie stared at Black*Star, fascinated by his huge ego. It reminded Charlie of herself, and how she's full of herself just like he is with himself.

A few minutes passed, and the door creaked opened. In came a psychotic scientist zooming into the class on a rolling chair. A big screw went straight through his head, and stiches were found almost all over his body, on his skin and clothes.

"Good morning, class," he said. Though he may have seemed crazy, Charlie thought him to be acting quite calm. "I hear we have two new students today in this class." The teacher pulled a clipboard from the desk in front of the room, and examined it carefully before announcing the names. "Dani Salvatore and Charlotte Radcliffe, you guys in here?"

Both of the girls raised their hands. Charlie glared back at Dani, finally figuring her name out. What a quaint name. The teacher sighed, and started fiddling with his screw. "Welcome to Shibusen. I'm Dr. Franken Stein, your teacher. After class, I'd like you both to report to the Death room for you partner assignments."

After receiving nods from both students, he set the clipboard down and took out a scalpel. A mad grin stretched across his face. "Today, class, we'll be doing a dissection."

The class groaned, and Charlie took back what she had said about Stein being relatively sane. He was anything but. The whole day was planned out on the large chalkboard behind Professor Stein: the class was to dissect a pig, a frog, and the big finale was cutting up a rare bird he had gotten his hands on a while back.

"Dani and Charlotte, you two partner up for the dissections since you guys don't have partners assigned to you yet," Stein said as he hovered over a pig corpse. Charlie nearly vomited at the mere sight of it.

It the perfect chance to mess with Dani. She had the whole class to tease her, and the fun was only just beginning.

She heard someone slam their books down next to them. Dani had taken a seat, reluctant to even look Charlie in the eye. But she then did something…unexpected.

"My name's Dani." She held out her hand in a friendly manner, a broad smile on her face. "Let's do our best, yeah?"

Charlie glared at the hand, confused as to what just happened. She hesitated before grasping and shaking the hand. Suddenly, she felt her bones crushing. Dani was squeezing her hand tightly, wearing the same smile. "What the hell is your problem?" Charlie whispered through her teeth.

"Don't f**k around with me, and we won't have a problem!" she stated in a cheery tone. Her amethyst eyes soon grew dark and dreary, scaring Charlie to her core. "If you do try, I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again, got it?"

Charlie scoffed. "What makes you think I'll give in to a simple threat like that?" She transformed the calf of her free arm into weapon form. The blade lightly tapped against Dani's thigh, threatening to cut her. Charlie got her into a corner.

Dani let go of her grip, and didn't utter another word the rest of the class. Round One: Charlie.

The professor waited by the door after class to lead Charlie and Dani, lighting a cigarette. Charlie wondered if he was allowed to do that with some lingering students still in the room, but something told her she shouldn't ask. Stein began to lead them to the Death Room, where they would get there partner assignments. As Stein led the way, the girls gave death stares to one another, each one more threatening than the last.

Charlie started to ignore her stares, and started to wonder who her meister would be. It was exciting to learn who'd be able to control her, since the meisters her father picked out didn't match her soul wavelength at all. Lord Death would be able to find a perfect match for her, to be sure!

They stopped in front of tall red doors with a large skull above a plate. It read:

DEATH ROOM

Stein turned to face them, towering over them. "Lord Death is waiting for us in here, so be on your best behavior, alright?" He then proceeded to open the doors to the Death Room.

* * *

It was a strange looking, dome-shaped room. The walls and ceiling resembled a bright blue sky filled with white clouds, in contrast to what Dani had expected. The clouds were actually floating along the walls, some even drifting along the ground. The main part of the room was a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it. A brass framed mirror with a Shinigami skull at the top stood in the center of the platform.

Surrounding the platform was a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it could go on for miles. The expanse was filled with strange cross-like foundations emerging from the ground.

Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama, was standing on the platform in a pitch black cloak and his usual Shinigami skull concealing his face. A big, square-like hand emerged from his side, waving in greeting. "Hey there! Hi! How ya doin'? Good to see ya!"

Stein pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his lab coat pocket. "Shinigami-sama, these two young ladies are the new students who've enrolled here. They've come for their partner assignments." He gestured to Dani. "She's the meister, Dani Salvatore and the girl beside her, Charlotte Radcliffe, is a weapon."

Shinigami-sama perked up at the sound of Dani's last name. "Salvatore? Are you perhaps…James Salvatore's daughter?"

Dani nodded with pride, but felt her blushing at the same time. "Yes."

"Oh, great! It'll be nice to see another Salvatore become a fantastic meister!" He then turned his gaze on Charlotte. "You're from the Radcliffe family, correct? Death City has a few of your parents' shops around the streets! My students have been rambling on about how good those restaurants are, I wish I could go myself!"

Charlotte gave him a courteous smile, thanking him by curtsying.

Shinigami-sama turned to Stein, who was casually smoking his cigarette. "Have you found any potential partners for them yet?"

The professor took his cigarette out, and started turning his screw. "Yes. I've been studying their soul wavelengths, and already figured it all out." His olive green eyes looked at the girls, who were curious and anxious to know their new partners. "Charlotte and Dani, you two will be partners from now on."

* * *

**A/N: I feel exhausted from writing this first chapter. BUT it was worth it! *spent three hours on this...three...***

**Please review! I love to know what people are thinking when they read a story! Gimme some feedback!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! :D**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! This is an update for new readers! If you are new to the story, please post a review!  
**

**I need a LOT of them if you wish me to keep going! Also, I love to know what my readers are thinking so far!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Charlotte and Dani: First Soul and a Truce?**

Charlie gaped at Professor Stein, who went back to smoking his cigarette. She couldn't believe it…her, Charlotte Morgan Radcliffe, be a WEAPON PARTNER with that Goth freak? No, it was not possible. It wasn't FAIR!

"Shinigami-sama…" Dani spoke up sheepishly. "I don't think that Charlotte and I would be suitable partners."

The Death God tilted his head. "Why ever not? It's like Stein says, your soul wavelengths match perfectly!"

"There has to be some mistake!" Charlie cried. There was no way in hell that she would ever be able to partner with this…freak. "Please, Shinigami-sama, reconsider!"

"I don't think that'll be possible," Stein intervened. "Your soul wavelengths are considerably strong, a lot stronger than most of the students here. None of the meisters or weapons who are in need of a partner could possibly hope to match wavelengths with you. On top of that, it was a miracle that you two came here at the same time; otherwise you might've ended up being without a partner for a while."

Shinigami-sama held up his blocky hand. "That's right! So, this decision is final!" He pushed both the girls out of the room and into the hallway. "Expect your first mission within the week! Bye!" And with that, he closed the doors leaving him and Stein alone.

Charlie, with her mouth still open in horror, turned to Dani, who had anguish and defeat written all over her face. "This can't be happening…"

"Look, you're not the only one sulking about this!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm pissed! Why should I have to partner with an underclassman like you?"

Dani's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Shut the hell up. I'd rather die than be partners with you!"

"Oh, really? Me too, I'd love to see you jump off a cliff one day!"

The girls were evenly matched. Charlie started thinking maybe their soul wavelengths were compatible, but their personal wavelengths…not so much. With her natural-born ability, Charlie took a look at Dani's soul.

It was a fiery blood red, shining bright within her. The weird thing was, was that there was a lock around it, keeping something hidden from everyone. Dani's soul wavelength, though, was strong and burning. It was as if nothing could stand in her way.

Charlie cut off the connection. She admitted, after looking into her soul, that Dani might be a good partner. But they were both opposites, never liking the same thing. It was hard to think that they'd been partnered up after they had considered the other an enemy. But maybe being partners was a blessing in disguise…she could humiliate Dani anytime she wanted!

She shrugged it off, and started walking. Dani caught up behind her, grabbing Charlie's wrist. "Where are you going?! We need to talk with Shinigami-sama about this!"

"No we don't. You heard him, his decision was final." She shook off Dani's grip, and began walking again. "I'm going home!" Charlie faced back at her with a devilish grin. "We've got a big day tomorrow as meister and weapon!"

* * *

"I swear I could strangle her," Dani mumbled. The moon had come up, wearing a wide grin as always. Its beams lit up the damp and dark streets of Death City as Dani walked aimlessly around, checking out the sights. Kid and the Thompson sisters had invited her to play some basketball with some of their friends, but declined. She had decided to go out and look around. She even bought a few things, went to a nice restaurant, and ended up lost.

She was still thinking why Charlotte had been acting so carefree about their partner assignments. How had Dani end up being the only one upset about this? The whole situation stressed her out, and was trying not to think about it as she looked for a way home.

Dani stopped dead in her tracks. What was her home? She had forgotten to bring the signed form to the apartment complex on Main Street to rent an apartment! "Ugh! Stupid, stupid!" Her mother had usually taken care of things like this, but she wasn't here anymore. She needed to start doing things on her own.

So, Dani made her way to Main Street. She knew it would be a while, but she had to have a place to sleep! That, or make a home on the streets…

_Crash._

A sound came from the alleyway a few ways down. It kept ringing through the air, and Dani had felt a strange premonition. She slowly crept towards the alleyway, desperately trying not to make a sound. Suddenly, a scream shrilled through the air. Dani started running, and made it to the alleyway, to find a gruesome body soaked in blood lying before her. Looming over it was a terrible, grotesque figure. Its hands were more like claws, and its body was covered in bandages, with splatters of blood seeping through. It grasped a blue orb, a soul, and ate it whole.

Gleaming red eyes met hers, and formed into slits. The creature's mouth curled into a thin smile, showing off its crooked yellow fangs. It got on all fours, and began to creep its way towards Dani. Sweat rolled down her forehead, unsure of what to do. She was frozen in place, struck with fear. _I'm going to die, _she thought. _If I don't move…I'm going to die…_

The monster towered over her standing on its legs, claws ready to swipe for the kill. Dani closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

The creature let out a shrill wail of pain, and began to bleed in its midsection. Dani slowly opened her eyes, to find a girl standing in front of her. Her arm was a sleek blade that shone red in the moonlight. It was Charlotte.

Charlotte looked back at her with green devious eyes and smirk on her face. "You're kind of a hopeless idiot aren't you? That hybrid was about to slaughter like he did that innocent girl over there."

"H-hybrid?" Dani whispered, her voice shaking.

Charlotte nodded. "I had heard a few rumors around Shibusen that a murderous Afreet was on the loose, and looked like a cross between a mythological vampire and werewolf. I happened to be in my family's shop when I heard the scream, and here we are." She held out her hand to Dani. "As much as I hate to say it, let's try our partnership out, yeah?"

Dani looked at the creature, which was quickly recovering from its wound, and creeping back towards them. She didn't have time to think, so Dani grabbed Charlotte's hand, and watched as she was slowly enveloped in a radiant green light. Dani was suddenly holding a sleek, broad scimitar. The hilt was a deep crimson, and the blade was obsidian black with a crimson line running straight down the middle of it. It was…beautiful. It wasn't what Dani had expected Charlotte's weapon form to look like, considering her doll-like features and cute appearance in physical form.

"Alright!" Dani could hear Charlotte's voice, having a metallic edge to it. "Bask in the glory of my blade, Afreet! We're gonna take your soul! Let's go, Dani!"

"Right."

The hybrid was in full sprint now, razor sharp claws at the ready. Dani angled the scimitar, or should she say Charlotte. Once the beast was in close race, she swung. It howled in rage, a deep gash within its arm. Dani could feel the power of the scimitar flowing within her. It felt…right to hold this blade in her hand.

The two fought as meister and weapon against the Afreet. It was enraged and filled with madness, thrashing madly at the air with its claws. Dani took one of its blows to her upper left thigh, and seared in pain.

"Keep going!" Charlotte encouraged. "If you take a swing to his midsection again, we'll bring him down and get the soul!"

Dani nodded in reply, and ran head on towards the hybrid, ignoring the burning pain in her leg. The hybrid screeched at her, and came running in the same direction, his fangs long and sharp. As soon as it closed in on her, she cut the scimitar straight through it. The hybrid stopped, it eyes wild and wide. Blood splashed everywhere as it coughed, breathing its last breath before disintegrating, leaving behind a dark red soul.

Charlotte transformed back into a human, and grasped the soul in her hand. "One down, only ninety-eight more to go." Dani watched in interest, and disgust, as Charlotte opened her mouth wide and swallowed the soul. Once finished, Charlotte was in an excellent mood. "We took that Afreet out with one huge blow! I sure am strong!"

"You know, we made a pretty good team," Dani said, realizing only now their handy work.

Charlotte put a finger on her chin, seeming to consider the idea. "Yeah, I guess we did. Just so you know, just because we're partners doesn't mean I can't hate you." She winked.

"The feeling's mutual..." Dani knew she'd have to say it sometime. "Thanks for saving me back their…" she muttered reluctantly. Though, she was grateful. Charlotte saved her life.

The green-eyed girl gave her a small smile. "Welcome." Charlotte held out her hand. "How about we call a truce tonight?"

Dani smiled back, and shook. A burning pain suddenly welled up in her leg, and she gasped, trying to conceal it by holding it closed with her hand. Charlotte's eyes widened. "I can fix that up for you. Come back to my shop with me."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around Dani's waist, and supported her as they limped to the Radcliffe Café.

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter Two you guys! :D How'd you like it? I was really excited to finish it tonight, so once I got home, I immediately jumped into my desk chair and began writing!**

**Waterpokemon: Thanks for the review! :D Glad you like the story so far! YOU ROCK! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	4. Chapter Three

**GUYS, CHAPTER THREE OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**I just wanted to inform you guys, that this fanfiction story of Soul Eater starts around Episode 11, after Tsubaki and Black*Star get the Enchanted Sword mode. **

**EDIT: IT'S ACTUALLY UNCANNY SWORD, NOT ENCHANTED SWORD! SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADE ME THINK IT WAS ENCHANTED! *facepalm*  
**

**Just wanted to let you guys know!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Enchanted Sword! Charlotte Challenges Black*Star?!**

Shibusen was filled with students giving them strange glances the next day when Charlotte and Dani walked through the doors. There had been an awkward atmosphere between them, since Dani had to sleep in Charlotte's room due to her injuries. It was strange, seeing Charlotte have a kind air to her rather than her rude, vain self. But of course, miracles couldn't last.

They had agreed that the truce would be over once they arrived, so as soon as they got inside, they went their separate ways. Dani walked around a bit, looking around the school some more. In the distance, she saw a music hall. She looked at the clock. _7:15, huh? _ Considering she had enough time, she walked over and opened the doors.

It was empty, but filled with different instruments. A beautiful black piano sat in the middle, with a line of string instruments abutted against the walls. A beautiful mahogany violin beckoned Dani. It was sleek and looked to be just polished, and in best condition. She checked around to see if anyone was watching, and she picked up.

_I haven't played in a while…_

She took the bow and adjusted it onto the golden strings. An A chord sang as Dani ran the bow along the strings slowly. The sound that came out was smooth, and calm. Looking towards the doors, checking if anyone was watching, she began to play.

A dark, sad song rang from the strings, telling a tale. The music was harmonized as various chords played throughout the music hall. It was a song Dani had written a long time ago, when her father was still around to be proud of her, and care for her, something her mother never did.

Without Dani noticing, the doors opened, and shut as quietly as possible. As she was engrossed in her song, with eyes closed, Dani started to hear a piano join her in the song. Her eyes snapped open abruptly and looked over at the person playing the piano. The guy looked familiar, and his body was swaying as he harmonized with Dani's violin. Since the song was halfway over, it was pointless to stop now.

So, the two musicians kept playing through the song, Dani leading the mysterious pianist through her song. Once she finished playing the last chord, she took her bow off and looked towards the person. He turned around, showing off a crooked grin filled with sharp teeth. Dani could see his crimson eyes gleaming in the dark.

"That was some cool tune you played there," he said. He was dressed in a yellow and black jumper jacket and maroon jeans. A thick hair band with various stickers pulled back his pure white hair. The guy stood up and offered his hand. "You're Dani, right? Cool name. Mine's Soul Eater, but you can call me Soul."

Dani took his hand and shook. "Oh, yeah! I saw you yesterday in class. Nice to meet you, Soul."

"Ahem!"

Dani spun around to see a girl in a yellow sweater vest and red plaid skirt standing at the door with hands on her hips. "Soul, you don't even have the decency to introduce me either do you?"

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. This is my meister, Maka." He leaned in, cupping his hand around Dani's ear. "But she's a total bookworm, so don't talk to her much, or I might consider you uncool."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

A book slammed down hard on Soul's head, knocking him unconscious. Dani stared in shock, while Maka turned back to her with a sweet smile, a large book in hand. "Sorry about that. Soul can be a pain sometimes!"

"Ah, no worries," Dani said, a little scared that Maka might chop her head in to. She knew not to mess with this meister, considering the consequences.

"So, Dani, I heard you claimed your first soul with your weapon partner last night! And on your first day, too!" Maka gave her a thumb's up. "Great job! I know you're going to be a great meister!"

Dani felt the heat flow into her cheeks. "Th-thanks…"

Maka kicked at Soul until he regained consciousness. "Knock it off, woman!" he griped.

"Oh shut up, Soul. C'mon! Black*Star and Tsubaki want to show us their new weapon form."

Dani leaned in with interest. "Um…can I tag along? I haven't really made any friends yet…only one…"

Soul and Maka smiled in unison. Maka grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her along. "Of course you can! It was implied for you to!"

* * *

Charlie had been sitting in the classroom for half an hour, knowing that class wasn't going to start until eight, but there was nothing to do! All the boys had crowded around her, as usual, and praised her for defeating the hybrid last night, but they had left immediately after that damn Black*Star made an announcement about some sort of new weapon. That guy was getting on her last nerves, stealing all the attention.

She finally decided to get up out of her seat, and walk to the window to check out the courtyard. Sure enough, a crowd had formed around one main event: Black*Star and his weapon partner. What was her name again…?

Charlie stormed out of the room. It wasn't fair that this freak assassin was stealing her spotlight. The hallways barely had anyone in it. How could one entire student body be so interested in one idiot?

Someone bumped into her, knocking her in the head. "OUCH! What the hell, man?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She looked up to see a beautiful Japanese girl bowing, showing her deepest apologies. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. She was wearing a weird dress with a star embroidered on its right breast. When she looked up, her eyes were a dark midnight blue. Even Charlie had to admit this girl was a looker.

"No, it's fine. It was my fault," Charlie pleaded. She felt sorry now for making this girl feel bad.

The girl sighed in relief, and her worried frown was replaced with a smile. "That's good to hear! My name is Tsubaki, and I'm a weapon." But soon, her frown reappeared. "Have you by any chance seen a boy with blue hair and star tattoo on his right shoulder? I've been looking for him, but haven't seen him inside the school. Come to think of it, barely any of the students are in here today!"

Charlie felt her face twist in annoyance. "Yeah, I've seen him. He's in the courtyard boasting about his weapon partner's weapon form. Psh, I mean c'mon! It's a WEAPON form for Death's sake!"

"Ah, yes I know. Black*Star is a handful, but he's a actually a very hardworking guy!" Tsubaki smiled gently. "It's one of the reasons I volunteered as his weapon partner."

_Oh, crap._ She had said something rude again. This day just kept getting better and better. "That's…really kind of you."

"Would you like to come see our new weapon form? It seems I'll have to yield to his wishes, since he's already told the whole school about it."

Charlie wished she could've declined that offer, but she had already been so rude and Tsubaki let it slide with a smile. "Sure…"

"Great!"

Tsubaki and Charlie walked out to the courtyard, caught in the large crowd formed around Black*Star. One student noticed Tsubaki, and yelled for everyone to make way for her. Charlie quickly followed behind to get a better view of the big affair. As soon as Tsubaki joined her meister, she spotted Dani standing with two new faces. That freak was making friends faster than she was!

The girl next to her noticed Charlie and waved her over. Dani looked up, and her eyes averted her, not wanting to pay any mind to her at all.

So, it was like that was it?

Charlie happily skipped over to Dani's new little friends. A boy with white hair and red eyes stood in between him, a lazy look to him as he studied Black*Star and Tsubaki. The girl had mouse brown hair and forest green eyes, talking with Dani.

"Hi there!" She put on a wide smile. "I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie!" She then threw a glare at Dani. _I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born._

"Hey!" the girl replied cheerfully. "I'm Maka. You must be Dani's partner! I recognized you from yesterday's class." Maka gestured to the boy standing next to her. "This is my weapon partner, Soul." She elbowed Soul in the diaphragm, making him jump.

"Oh, yeah, hey," he said, uninterested. How rude.

"So, Dani!" Perfect time to humiliate her. "Have you told our friends about your little mess-up last night?"

Dani's eyes widened, shooting Charlie a death glare. But she ignored this, and kept going. "Yeah, she almost died! The hybrid nearly killed her, until I came to her rescue. Sometimes, my partner can be a little clumsy!" she giggled.

No reaction. Charlie stopped laughing, and looked at Maka and Soul, who were watching Tsubaki transform into her new weapon form.

Black*Star now held a sleek black katana. The boy had black markings on his face, his body surging with dark power. "BEHOLD, EVERYONE! THE UNCANNY SWORD IN ALL ITS GLORY! YAHOO!"

Charlie felt like punching the boasting bastard in the face. She couldn't take much more of this. Black*Star kept swinging the sword, bragging about his mighty power.

She couldn't contain it any longer. "If it's so great, how about you prove it then?!"

All eyes were on Charlotte as she pushed her way through the crowd. She stood nose to nose-well, more like his chin to her forehead- a smirk on her face. "If you think you can do ANY damage with that weapon, I'd like to see you try!"

Black*Star looked down on her with a thin frown. "You're kidding right? A little girl like you take on a big star like me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He hesitated before curling his lips into a determined smile. "Alright, then! Tomorrow, once the bell rings, you better be prepared to fight with your weapon partner!"

"I'm a weapon you hopeless idiot."

Black*Star's faced showed utter shock. "You're…serious? A girl as small and tiny as you is a weapon?" He burst out laughing, dropping Tsubaki and rolling on the ground. Tsubaki transformed back, and tried to stop him.

"You moron! You won't be laughing when you see the might of my blade when it smites you down! HAHA!" Charlotte let out a hearty laugh, bound and determined to defeat this boastful bastard.

After leaving Tsubaki and Black*Star, she got astonished stares as she made her way back to Dani and the others, who were shocked at the scene that had just taken place.

"What…the…hell…have…you…DONE?!" Dani screamed. Maka and Soul were restraining her from strangling Charlie.

"Oh, stop overreacting! Besides, we need the practice. Your own carelessness got yourself injured last night." She pouted. "I just want to be a good partner and get us some practice time."

"I don't know, Charlie," Maka said, still holding Dani back. "Black*Star IS a bastard sometimes, but he isn't lying when he says he's strong. He's probably the strongest out of all of us."

"Yeah," Soul joined. "And with that new weapon form Tsubaki obtained, who knows what kind of damage he could do."

Charlotte waved a hand, ignoring her. "What's done is done! Dani, you better be ready to fight tomorrow morning!" She started to go back towards the entrance, until Dani stopped her.

"Um…" Dani muttered. "Even though you piss me off, I need to crash at your place tonight…I still haven't registered to rent an apartment."

"Whatever, just as long as you don't become a freeloader." Charlotte went into the building without another word.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I will be taking this story through most of the anime plots, and if push comes to shove, maybe go into the manga plot a bit! But, just know that, while the plots will be incorporated into this story, it will be mainly focused on Charlotte and Dani. **

**Anyway, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! :D **


	5. Chapter Four

**GUYS, CHAPTER FOUR OF AN UNBREAKABLE BOND HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**This chapter is posted early today?! WHAT?**

**Yeah, I woke up early, did a Biology project, realizing there's nothing to do today - and Chapter Four was born.**

**But tomorrow, I will be back to posting a little later because of...HIGH SCHOOL *dun, dun, DUN***

**But, in the meantime...**

**ENJOY! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Practicing For The Big Showdown: Dani vs. Kid?!**

Stein was sitting in his usual rolling chair, teaching the class about soul resonance, and a possible dissection at the end of class. Dani sat next to Kid and Charlotte, both not paying attentions to the lesson. She could understand why Kid wouldn't have to listen, since he's a Shinigami, but Charlotte was too mesmerized with her own reflection.

It was still hard to believe that Charlotte had gotten her into this whole nonsense of showing up Black*Star in a fight. Dani was still recovering from her recent wound last night, and still had a slight limp in her leg.

"Oh yeah," Stein called. "Before I forget, Dani and Black*Star, I need to see you after class."

_This just isn't my day…_

The class resumed with Stein bringing out his regular scalpel, and an abnormal looking rabbit onto the operating table, aka his desk. Dani turned away, not wanting to watch.

She felt someone gently nudge her. Kid was leaning in towards her, trying to tell her something. "I heard you'll be fighting Black*Star tomorrow morning in the courtyard."

"It wasn't my fault," she groaned. "My idiot weapon partner got us into it. The stubborn little-"

"I'm sitting right here you know," Charlotte whispered.

"-brat decided she wanted to pick a fight," she finished. She stuck her tongue out at her partner.

Kid's eyes widened, intrigued by the situation. "I see. Well, you fought off the hybrid easily enough, so Black*Star shouldn't be so bad."

"WE'LL BEAT THE SELFISH LITTLE BASTARD!" Charlotte got on top of the desk, hands in fists, and screamed it to the world. She pointed at Black*Star who sat in front of her, and looked as confused as everyone else in the class did. "JUST YOU WAIT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD-"

"Charlotte…" Dani pleaded. "Please get down!"

"YAHOO!" Black*Star proceeded to do the same thing her weapon was doing. His eyes were gleaming like stars. "OH YEAH? YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH THE MAN WHO'LL SURPASS GOD! TREMBLE IN FEAR!"

Dani looked to Professor Stein, who was laughing hysterically at the scene before him.

She hid her face and covered her head with her notebook, with Kid patting her on the back. "Just ignore them, Dani…"

"How can I?" she mumbled. "They're so loud I can't concentrate on trying to be invisible…"

"If you want, you can have a practice duel with Liz, Patty, and I. We need the extra practice."

Dani looked up from under her notebook. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be much of a fight…"

Kid laughed quietly. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I'm afraid that when I win, your reputation as a Shinigami will be ruined," she taunted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Alright then." He put his hand out. "Practice will be in front of my home, Gallows Manor, after classes. Alright?"

Dani grinned and shook. "It's a deal."

The bell rang right before Stein could even slice open an odd specimen he called "a rare species." Dani gathered her things, and went down to meet Stein and Black*Star. He started to light a cigarette.

"I heard about a little bet between your weapon and Black*Star," he said curiously.

She stressfully sighed. "Please, don't remind me about what that idiot has done."

"Your partner sure is annoying," Black*Star stated. It was the first time Dani had witnessed him saying something at a normal noise level. "And stupid."

"Well, if you're going through with this Dani, then I'll need to supervise. Apparently, it's school rules that a teacher must be present at these things." He breathed in the smoke and blew it at Black*Star's face. "Also, since Dani and Charlotte are pretty new at this, you got to go easy on them, Black*Star."

"HA! I don't care if they're the biggest weaklings on Earth! I'm not holding back on this one!" he bellowed.

Stein shrugged, and took out his cigarette. "It can't be helped if Black*Star isn't going to hold back." He rolled to the door. "Well, that's all. Good luck, Dani."

* * *

Finally, the day ended and Charlie was waiting for Dani to get a move on from class. It had been ten minutes since the bell rang and she still wasn't out. As if on cue, the door opened and Professor Stein rolled out on his chair and slammed into the wall. A weird grin was plastered on his face, and he got back up and rolled down the hall. _What a psycho…_

Dani and Black*Star came out of the room. She spotted Charlie, and charged towards her. A fighting aura surrounded her entire body, making Charlie shiver a little.

"What the hell took you so long?" Charlie complained. "I wanna go home and eat!"

"That's just going to have to wait for a while," she said, as she grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled her out of Shibusen.

"Whe-where are we going?!" she stuttered.

"Gallows Manor for some practice."

"And what the hell is Gallows Manor?!"

"Death the Kid's home."

Charlie dug her heels into the ground, and pulled Dani back. "Are you f***ing kidding me?! DEATH THE KID?! AS IN LORD DEATH'S SHINIGAMI SON?!" She forced herself from Dani's grasp and started marching the other way. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO GO AND KILL MYSELF!"

"Really? Then why did you pick a fight with Black*Star?" Dani challenged.

"That's different! At least we have a slight chance with that moron!"

"You don't know that! Black*Star is strong, and now he's got that powerful new sword mode, so we may DIE tomorrow! I AM NOT RISKING ANYTHING!"

Charlie cowered in fear of Dani's newfound anger. She reluctantly followed her partner through the streets of Death City, and eventually making it to a large mansion. A Shinigami skull sat atop the glorious house, and it was…perfectly symmetrical. Dani went up and rang the doorbell.

The boy that had sat on the other side of Dani in class opened the door. His suit was dark and well-tailored. He had deep yellow eyes and three white stripes that cut off in the middle. Other than that, Death the Kid was a perfectly symmetrical boy.

"Ah, Dani, you came," he greeted formally. "Liz, Patty! The girls I told you about yesterday are here!"

Two girls came right behind kid, one taller than the other. They both wore cropped sleeveless sweaters with a white tie around their necks. The smaller one wore bloomer-like shorts, and the other wore simple jeans.

"Oh, hey," the tallest one said. "I'm Liz, and this is my sister, Patty. Nice to meet you guys."

"HAHA!" Charlie jumped and looked at the youngest one, who was now on the ground and pulling at her dress. "This girl reminds me of a doll! HAHA!"

She punched the little brat in the head, causing her to cry. "Don't call me that!"

"So, Dani," Liz walked over to her, and shook her hand. "Kid talks a lot about you. Aren't you the one who took the soul of the hybrid?"

She blushed. "Yeah…"

"Don't be so embarrassed! It's awesome that you got your first Afreet soul on your first day at Shibusen!" She gave Dani a thumb's up.

"I would like to inform you two," Kid interrupted. "That Soul and Maka will be coming to watch your performances."

Charlie sneered. Although they seemed like nice-enough people, she didn't really take a liking to them.

Kid ushered them all inside of the manor, and the inside was just as symmetrical on the outside. Two staircases were on each side of the front hall with a large doorway in between them. A row of paintings were on each wall, and seeming to reflect each other. This kid had serious problems.

"Kid," she said. "Your house…it's symmetrical."

"Haven't you figured it out already, doll face?" Liz teased. "Kid has OCD. Everything has to be symmetrical, or he'll go berserk."

"I can hear you know," Kid mumbled in front of them. Dani had been walking alongside him, talking about random crap probably, and it was one of the first times Charlie had actually seen her partner laugh. She couldn't recall any time when Dani had laughed.

_Ding._ A light bulb went off in Charlie's head. She held herself back from laughing out loud.

Dani and Kid…what a weird pair.

"So, doll face," Liz was looking down on Charlie, realizing how short and petite she really was. "Soul told me you challenged Black*Star. Not a smart move on your part."

Charlie smirked. "I may not look threatening now, but just wait till you see my weapon form."

"IS YOUR WEAPON FORM A DOLL HOUSE?" Patty laughed hysterically.

Liz had to restrain Charlie from punching the dumb bitch in the face. "Okay, that's enough Patty."

She let go of Charlie. "For someone so tiny, you sure got a lot of personality, don't you?"

"My mother says it's unladylike to act like this, so I hid my true self from my family for a long time," she said nonchalantly. She had no secrets, so why not tell them?

"Oh yeah, you come from the Radcliffe family. Your dad owns an international restaurant chain, yeah? I've been to your café. That's some good food you guys make."

Charlie didn't respond. Her father and mother didn't do anything. It was her grandma who was the genius. But once she had died, her father inherited the business, and got millions for it. It was unfair to her grandmother, who had been so kind to her…

She shook off the bad memory.

The doorbell rang throughout the manor, and Patty sprinted to the door. Soul and Maka came in, with Maka, of course, holding a book in hand. Soul seemed out of it, and kind of uninterested.

"Hi, everyone!" Maka ran up beside Liz and Charlie. She offered her hand to Charlie. "I just wanted to wish you luck before we start!"

She ignored her hand, flipping her hair back. "I don't need luck. I know I'll do awesome."

Maka's smile turned into a thin line. She brought her book down hard onto Charlie's head, making her cry out in pain. "WHAT THE HELL, MAKA?!"

Her face was serious and hard. "That's for being arrogant. Kid's really strong, so don't take this too lightly alright?"

Charlie muttered curses, but nodded. Dani and Kid walked over and greeted their friends. As soon as everyone finished there hello's, they all made their way to the back courtyard. It seemed like an exact replica of the courtyard in front of Shibusen.

"Alright, guys, let's get started," Soul said. "I'm ready to see what Dani and Charlotte can do."

"As am I!" Maka chimed.

The opponents made their way to the center of the courtyard with their partners. Kid and Dani both had determined looks on their faces, and Charlie knew not to hold anything back on this guy.

"Charlotte, transform," Dani commanded.

Charlie transformed into her scimitar form, making herself look extra showy for the others. She jumped into the air and Dani caught her with ease, showing off her blade to the others. Charlie looked though her blade and saw Maka and Soul staring in admiration and shock.

"Very impressive," Kid admitted. "Liz, Patty, weapon forms."

The sisters glowed a bright pink and transformed into bright silver pistols, and Kid pointed them directly at Dani. Charlotte closed her eyes, and looked into Kid and his partners souls. Kid's was around the same color as Dani's only maybe a little brighter. Three white stripes like the ones in his hair were embroidered into it. The Thompson sisters' souls were almost exactly the same, only Patty's being a bit lighter pink than Liz's. They all seemed to be able to match soul wavelengths well, and now Charlie was considering Maka's advice.

Charlie heard Dani draw a deep breath. "Let's go, Charlotte."

* * *

Kid pulled the pistols' triggers and shot at Dani. She dodged them with no sweat, and came charging towards him.

"Okay, Dani, I'm going to give you a few helpful tips about using me," Charlotte said. "Once Kid is close enough to us, I need you to put your soul wavelength into my blade and swing. I'll take it from there."

"Got it!"

The two sprinted to Kid, who was still shooting at them. When Dani was only a few feet away, she transferred her soul wavelength into Charlotte, and watched as the blade surged and was surrounded by bright red electrical charges. As Charlotte had instructed, she swung down the scimitar at close range.

"DESERT HEAT!" Charlotte and Dani yelled in sync as the electrical charges began to engulf Kid's body in Dani's wavelength. He seared in pain, but it didn't affect him much.

"Aw, what?" Charlotte complained.

"So, you want close combat?" He soared into the air and brought his leg straight down. Dani nearly blocked the attack with her blade, but Kid had the upper hand. He jumped back to the ground, and swung his leg under Dani's feet, making her fall to the ground.

He aimed both pistols at her stomach and shot. Pain surged through Dani's body, and flew to the other end of the courtyard. "Dammit, that hurt!"

"HAHA!" Patty laughed.

"We don't shoot regular bullets, you know. We shoot our meister's soul wavelength," Liz stated proudly.

"These guys are getting on my nerves," Charlotte muttered. "Dani, I think it's time we tried to resonate souls."

"What?! But we're still beginners!" Dani worried.

"You got to trust me!" Charlotte said, rushed.

Kid was already walking back to them with pistols at the ready. Dani complained, but got up. "Alright, have it your way!"

Dani felt Charlotte's soul reaching out to her. Once connected, a powerful force flooded through their bodies. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

"What's happening?" Maka said nervously. "Are they…resonating souls?! This early?!"

The partners were engulfed in Dani's soul, and the scimitar grew two feet longer, and three feet wider. It was glowing a crimson red, and the electrical surges were stronger this time.

"You ready, Dani?" Charlotte asked.

She nodded and placed the sword in front of her, feeling the wind surge up all around her. Sand began to blow throughout the air.

"SANDSTORM!"

Dani brought the blade down onto the stone pavement. A dark cloud of sand filled with red electrical charges shot at Kid, throwing him back and dropping Patty and Liz. His whole body was being electrocuted with their soul wavelengths, and the sand was taking his source of oxygen.

Once their resonance died down, Dani felt exhausted and collapsed on her knees. She felt compacted, and the breath was barely making it into her lungs. Charlotte transformed back into a human, and did the same thing.

"That…was…awesome…" she huffed.

Liz and Patty transformed back, and helped Kid up, who was still hurting a bit. "Well done, you two! You defeated a Shinigami!"

Dani blushed, not knowing what to say. But, of course, Charlotte was prepared. "OF COURSE WE BEAT HIM! WHY WOULDN'T WE?! HAHA!"

"MAKA-"

Charlotte slowly turned in fear as Maka raised her large book overhead.

"CHOP!"

As Maka abused Charlotte, with Soul trying to get her off of her, Kid came over to Dani with a friendly smile. "You did well."

"Ah, thanks, Kid," she stuttered.

"It was very impressive to see you use soul resonance at a very early stage."

"Really? That means a lot coming from you." She welled up with pride. It was nice to hear praise from Kid. She respected him. And when they had met yesterday, she thought him to only be a symmetry loving freak. But now, she came to respect him as a Shinigami…and a friend. "I mean…we're still really rusty and we might not win tomorrow. Besides, resonating souls has left me a little weak in the knees."

Kid laughed. "Yes, resonating can do that to a person."

Dani was about to say something, when Soul came up and put her in a headlock. "Great job, kid! You're cooler than I thought!"

She laughed nervously. "Thanks, Soul."

"Hey, Kid," he asked. "You got a violin in this place?"

* * *

**A/N: What's this? A little bit of Kid and Dani romantic tension, you say? **

**Haha! Yes, I will be getting a little deeper into KidxDani relationship in later chapters, but COME ON PEOPLE! They only met yesterday...let's let them have time to get to know each other better! I want this story to last, not be: OH THEY FELL IN LOVE AND CRAP! No, none of that.**

**Also, CHARLOTTE gets a little love action...but with WHO?! Oh, you'll just have to wait another time to find that one out. :3**

**In the meantime, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: A Battle at Shibusen: Black*Star & Tsubaki vs. Dani & Charlotte!**

Dani waved her hands furiously. "Please! No! I don't want to!"

Soul and Kid were dragging her by the arms back into the manor. Unfortunately for Dani, Kid did have a violin. Two, actually, just to make his music room symmetrical. It had never been played before, and the others, including Charlotte, wanted to hear her play.

"Shut up and play!" Soul pushed her into the music room, and locked it once everyone was inside. Liz and Patty handed her the violin and bow string. It was a pitch black color, with white accents on each side. The bow string was a pure white, and gleamed in the light.

"I'd love to hear you play," Kid chimed in.

She could feel her palms began to sweat, as she nervously stood before her friends to play. What could she play? There was this Italian piece…this French sonnet…

Dani gracefully brought the bow to the strings, and played an A chord to make sure the sound was right. Drawing in a deep breath, she played her song. As it had been before, it was the same dark melody Soul and Maka heard before. Only this time, it seemed a bit brighter. Though, memories of her father rang within the music, and reminded Dani of why she left her mother. She realized that, if she were to make friends here, she would have to leave them eventually when her mother found out where she was. It saddened her, and as she finished the song, they all sat in silence.

"It's such a sad melody," Liz said quietly.

"You're quite talented," Kid added, to ease the tension. "I would have never have guessed you played."

Dani smiled weakly. The song had put her in a depressing mood, and she regretted playing it for them.

"Boooorrrriiinnnggg," Charlotte yawned. "C'mon, play something more upbeat!"

"No, I don't really feel like playing anymore. Besides, you and me have to go home! We need to be rested and prepared if you want to show up Black*Star."

Charlotte proceeded to stand up and standing on Kid's piano. "THAT BASTARD WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN HE SEES OUR SANDSTORM TOMORROW!"

Dani slouched her shoulders, and sighed. "What an idiot."

Soul laughed. "I don't think she's any different than Black*Star in this case."

Charlotte stopped her rants and grabbed Soul's jacket collar and pulled him nose to nose, her eyes in slits. "Say that again, cool boy."

"You're _exactly like Black*Star_." He showed off his shark-toothed grin.

And a tremendous battle began. They quarreled as Charlotte pulled at his headband, while he tried to push her away, calling her a "monster." Liz tried to pull Soul off, while Patty Charlotte. Once Soul was on the ground, Maka used her famous book and Maka-chopped him, then did the same to Charlotte. Kid was freaking out, because the room's symmetry was thrown off balance due to a few instruments falling to the ground.

"Where did you learn to play like that, Dani?" Liz was standing beside her now, free of having to restrain Soul, who was unconscious alongside Charlotte.

Dani looked at the ground. "It's nowhere special really…"

To avoid answering Liz's question, she picked up Charlotte and threw her onto her back. "Well, it;s been fun you guys. The chats, the fights, the whole shebang. But Charlotte has to regain consciousness by morning, so I'll be taking her home now. Thanks, Kid, Patty, Liz, for giving us some practice." She smiled and waved before leaving Gallows Manor.

* * *

It was all a blur to Charlie. All she remembered was trying to rip Soul's hair out, and her head ached terribly. She found herself waking up on the couch in her living room, while the TV was running.

"Oh, good," a voice called from the kitchen. Dani came in with two cups of tea and set them on the coffee table. "Glad to see you're up. You slept through the whole night, mumbling stuff about defeating Black*Star and what not."

Charlie picked up her tea and took a sip. "So, what time is it?"

"It's 6:50am. You need to go get ready!"

She studied Dani's outfit. A black plaid skirt with red accents and tight crimson red sweater. A chain was used as a belt, and the long cross necklace she had seen the first day they met hung from her neck. Her choppy black hair had new red highlights in it, and some of the layers were in braids. It was like preppy Goth, and Charlie almost puked. "I need to go look at something cute before I barf from that atrocious thing you call style."

Leaving an enraged and offended Dani, she ran to her room and pulled out random clothing from her drawer. It was another baby doll dress. It was the only thing she could fit into, since all the clothing stores she'd go to weren't "petite" enough for her. After she finished dressing, she opened her jewelry box, and adorned her grandmother's heart locket. Charlie opened it up to find a picture of her grandmother and her when she was five. She kissed it before returning to her mirror. Blonde tangles were in her hair, and she pulled her brush through them to make them straight. Once her hair was smooth and perfect, she rushed out of the room to Dani, who was holding both their bags.

"You ready yet, princess?" she teased. She pointed to the clock, which read 7:45.

"Holy crap!" Charlie grabbed her bag. "C'mon or we're going to be late for some ass kicking!"

Once at Shibusen, they were getting weird glances again. This time though, the two partners did not go their separate ways. Instead, they stuck together, looking out for their opponents. They stood in the middle of the courtyard, and soon enough, a crowd formed around them. What the hell was with these kids and fights?

"YAHOO!"

Charlie let out an exasperated sigh, and turned to face the noise. "Seriously…"

Black*Star was walking up to Charlie with Tsubaki close behind. Her sweet smile was plastered onto her face as usual, trying to make the situation a little brighter. The assassin towered over Charlie, laughing. "So, the doll actually came to fight the great Black*Star!"

"Just you wait," Charlotte taunted, grinning. "You won't be smiling when we kick your ass."

"You talk big, but can you back it up?"

"Fight us and find out for yourself," Dani challenged. Charlie was surprised that her meister wanted a piece of the action. Things were about to get interesting. "Charlotte and I are not your regular newbies."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow, and began smiling. "Well, let's get started then."

Stein rolled in on the scene, sitting beside Kid and Maka, who were leaning in.

"Tsubaki." The Japanese girl stood beside him, her smile now wiped away from her face. "Transform."

Yellow light engulfed the girl's body, and Black*Star now had in his hands a chain scythe. Charlie could faintly see the girl within one of the scythe's metal. She had to give them points for looking threatening.

"Charlotte," Dani said, with a determined edge in her voice. "Transform!"

"Right!"

She was enveloped in green light and transformed into her scimitar form. Dani's grip tightened and Charlie could tell she was nervous. But somehow, Charlie knew they had to win, or else she wouldn't hear the end of it from Black*Star.

"Let's do this."

Dani came rushing towards Black*Star in a frantic rush. But he was ready. He blocked her strike with his chain, and swept his foot under her legs, the exact same thing Kid had done to them yesterday.

But Charlie felt Dani jump a little, dodging his sweep. She watched with excitement as her partner kicked him in the diaphragm, knocking his breath out. But Black*Star didn't waver.

Instead, he threw the chain scythe around Dani, entangling her. She struggled, trying to get free of his grasp, but it tightened every time she tried. "Dammit!"

She slid the scimitar between her and the chains, and made a gap so she could slip up under. The scimitar was brought down on the ground, sending dust and bits of stones everywhere. "Charlotte, Desert Heat."

Charlie chuckled. "This early? Well, if you say so."

Dani charged towards Black*Star, still recovering from the dust, and she swung the blade down at close range. "DESERT HEAT!"

Surges of flaming red electricity ran along the blade, and shot out towards Black*Star, causing him to spasm in pain. He dropped to one knee, catching his breath. It was a lucky opportunity.

Dani brought the blade down upon Black*Star, but ended up hitting the pavement. He wasn't there anymore! _What the hell…? _Charlie thought.

"YAHOO!"

The two looked up to see Black*Star with a different weapon, a ninja star, that was hurdling towards them. Dani moved just in time, but was cut on her cheek. Charlie looked as the blood flowed down to her chin. It must've been very deep to make her bleed the badly.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said, a wide grin on his face. "Uncanny Sword."

Charlie watched in amazement as Tsubaki turned into the long, dark katana her meister showed off yesterday. It was a beautiful blade that would put others to shame. The black swerved markings appeared on his face, and his pupils were dilated, showing how bright blue his eyes were. She could see a crazed glaze behind them, wondering if Black*Star was still sane.

Then it hit her.

Black*Star wasn't strong enough to handle the power of the Uncanny Sword. Charlie could see into his soul, and tell that the power was too great. It was something he had to overcome first, like an obstacle blocking the way.

She knew Dani had to take this chance to defeat him.

"Dani!" she exclaimed. Her meister took her eyes away for a moment, looking down at her weapon. "We need to resonate souls, NOW!"

"But I'm still weak from yesterday! If we do it-"

"DO IT NOW!"

Dani didn't ask any more questions, because Charlie could feel her trying to connect her soul to hers. Once contacted, they both opened their eyes wide, feeling that same power they felt yesterday.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

She waited until her partner raised the scimitar high in the air, and let out the red surges around the blade. The sand began to form around them, and Dani swung it down with all her strength.

"SANDSTORM!" they cried.

The wicked storm rushed at Black*Star, enveloping him within it. They both watched as he slowly started to disappear, being trapped by the winds. But, the storm blew out in opposite directions, showing a confident Black*Star standing still, not a scratch on him. And he was coming straight for them, Uncanny Sword still in hand.

"HUH?!" Charlotte yelled. "How is that bastard still standing?!"

Suddenly, she felt her meister's soul waver, and felt her drop the weapon on the ground and collapse. Charlie turned back into physical form, and knelt down beside her partner. "Dani!" She shook, and shook, but the Goth freak wouldn't wake up. She was unconscious.

It was all her fault. She had forced Dani to resonate souls for her own selfish reasons.

Black*Star had stopped midway, with Tsubaki changing back, and running to Charlie's side. Maka and Soul soon joined them, along with Patty, Liz, and a frantic Kid.

"Dani!" Kid said, voice shaking.

"Hey, get up!" Black*Star was now beside them all, seeming a bit worried himself. He was sweating, due to the power of the Uncanny Sword.

Kid lifted Dani up, cradling her. "We need to take her to Nurse Medusa!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was finished the same day as the previous chapter! WHAT?!**

**I had so much free time today, I decided to take the chance and write Chapter Five. I had to watch Episode 11 again to remember that it's UNCANNY sword, not ENCHANTED sword. God, what made me think it was enchanted..? So, now I'm gonna have to go back and do some editing...greeeaaaaaat.**

**Anyway, thanks for those who are now following the story! And thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot! Thanks for your support!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**I feel like this Chapter is a bit...rushed? Short? Call it what you will, it gets the story moving...thank God..**

**ANYWAY! I'm really excited to write Chapter Seven :3 PLOT IDEAS ARE SO MUCH FUN CHU GUYZ, lolz.**

**But seriously, if you DO enjoy this story, don't hesitate to gimme some feedback!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dani's Melancholy Melody: Her Past Revealed? **

"What seems to be the problem?"

Medusa-sensei came into the crowded room. She was a tall woman with cropped blonde hair, and very long pieces that were twisted in the front. Her black dress with a white arrow was covered by her nurse's coat. Her yellow eyes studied the scene taking place in her office.

Charlie was panting, but wondering why she hadn't taken a huge blow from resonating souls like Dani did. It was weird, like some force was keeping Dani from using the power to its fullest potential. Did the lock that was wrapped tight around her soul have something to do with it?

She pushed the thought aside, not wanting to worry about it now. Even though her partner could be a pain, they were still partners. Medusa-sensei came to Dani's side and checked her pulse. She then used her stethoscope to listen to her breathing.

"She had tried to do soul resonance with her partner," Kid said. Dani had gripped his hand tightly, obviously in pain. "After that, she just…collapsed."

"Well, your friend's heartbeat is pulsing at an alarming rate, and her breathing is somewhat staggered," she explained. Medusa-sensei got a thermometer out of her coat pocket, and placed into her mouth. "102.5. Your friend here is in pretty bad shape."

"This is partially my fault."

Everyone looked up to see a guilty looking Black*Star. "I challenged her to a fight yesterday, when I knew she was still new to this…" He looked up at Charlie. "Sorry…for hurting you and Dani…"

Charlie got up from her seat, and slapped Black*Star. His expression didn't change, as if he knew he deserved it. "Shut up, you idiot."

He looked surprised, as his eyes widened and met hers. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who dragged her into this, and I was the one who forced her to resonate souls with me just so I could beat your ass." She looked down at Dani, who was sweating with eyes shut tight. "So, it's nobody's fault but mine."

Black*Star smiled gently, and held out his hand. "I think we're both pretty strong, so how about we both win, eh?"

Charlotte smiled in reply, and took his hand. "Yeah. We're both pretty big stars." She winked. "Let's hope that Dani gets better soon!"

Everyone cheered in unison, while Medusa-sensei was tending to Dani's cut cheek, stitching it while she was still unconscious. Charlie looked to see Dani holding Kid's hand tighter and tighter, searing in pain. He had a pained expression on his face, and Charlie couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew that Kid had come to care a lot for Dani, and she began to feel his pain.

"I'm going to give her some anesthetics and some morphine for the pain in her cheek," Medusa-sensei said, stitching Dani's cheek. "She'll have to stay overnight, since it also seems like an old wound has been reopened."

Medusa-sensei pulled down the covers, and pointed to Dani's bandaged thigh, which was caked in dry blood. There was a silent gasp. Charlie stared in horror. She didn't realize the gash was that bad when she had tended to it the night before. It just went to show her how it was her fault.

As the nurse stitched Dani, she looked over at Soul. Charlie saw something unusual in her eyes right then, some kind of madness. "Soul, how're you holding up? Your scar is doing alright, I hope?"

Soul shrugged. "Yeah, I've been doing better." Maka gazed sadly at her partner, remembering a bad memory.

"What happened to Soul?" Charlie asked.

Maka met Charlie's eyes, sadness lurking behind them. "We had a run in with the demon sword Ragnarok on a mission in Italy, and its meister. It was the most disturbing thing we'd ever encountered." She shuddered. "Ragnarok came out of the meister's body…like it was attached. Then he said his blood was black… Anyway, I was finished, with the demon sword about to kill me, when Soul jumped in and took the blow."

Charlie looked over at Soul, who was in a laidback position, not seeming to care. Maka put on a smile. "But we're okay now. Soul's been doing better, but we're still tracking down the witch who was pulling the strings behind all of it."

"I'm glad you two are alright."

"Well," Medusa-sensei interrupted, finished with Dani's stitches. "I think we all need to give Dani some room to rest!"

Everyone was suddenly pushed out of the room, and then watched as Medusa-sensei was still trying to pull Dani's hand away from Kid's. His palm had crescent moon marking embedded in his skin from her nails. The door closed, and they all stood there in silence.

"I wonder what happened with her today," Soul muttered. He was trying to act cool, but Charlie could tell he was obviously worried.

"She did look pretty worn out yesterday," Maka suggested, her tone grave.

Tsubaki bowed to everyone in apology. "I'm so sorry this happened! Maybe if we hadn't fought today…"

"This wouldn't have happened," Black*Star finished.

Kid stayed silent, still staring at the door. Charlie rolled her eyes, trying to relieve this depressing atmosphere. She patted the symmetrical freak on the back. "It'll be alright, three stripes!"

But not even her lame pun made Kid freak out. Instead he turned with worried eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you two yesterday…"

Just as she did Black*Star, Charlie slapped Kid in the face, and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. "Now, listen here, pretty boy! This was NOT your fault!" She pushed him into the wall, and turned to the rest of her friends. "This was nobody's fault but mine! As her weapon partner, I take the blame! So, if I see any of you lame asses complain one more time about it being 'your fault,' I swear to Shinigami-sama that I'll punch you so hard, you won't ever see the morning light again!"

Then, they all laughed. Charlie smiled; glad she got them to stop feeling so upset. "Let's get going, guys. We'll visit my clumsy partner in the morning."

Just as she was about to leave, Maka grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. "I wanted to ask you something."

Charlie shrugged. "Shoot."

"Can you see souls, like Professor Stein and I can?"

She nodded, a bit taken aback. Maka's face was serious. "Have you seen Dani's soul? There's this large lock around it. I think there's something she's hiding that's making her feel like she did yesterday and today all the time."

"I've thought that, too, but I didn't want to push it out of her."

"I think we need to find out why she's locked her soul away from us."

Charlie nodded in agreement. It was the only way to fix Dani's soul, and so that the two could resonate properly…

* * *

The sun shone through the blinds in the nurse's office, rousing Dani from her sleep. A stinging pain blossomed in her cheek, and in her thigh. Her right arm was bandaged where a vein ran along her arm. Did someone draw blood? What had happened?

_Oh._ She remembered her fight with Black*Star, and how after she and Charlotte resonated souls, she had collapsed. But why?

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice sounded from behind the curtain. A beautiful woman came into her room, a sincere smile on her face. She had choppy blonde hair, with the front ends very long and in a twist, and piercing yellow eyes. A nurse's coat hid the black dress she had on, so Dani assumed she was the nurse. "You had your friends in quite a scare yesterday. I'm Medusa, the school nurse." She took out a stethoscope and checked Dani's heartbeat. "Well, it seems your pulse is back down to a normal rate!"

"Ah…" Dani croaked. "Why am I in here?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" Dani shook her head, and Medusa took a seat at the end of her bed. "Well, some of your friends rushed you into my office, saying you fainted after a little fight with Black*Star. Your cheek was cut up, and the wound on your thigh reopened! But don't worry, I fixed you right up, though, you lost a lot of blood."

"Oh…"

Medusa-sensei patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine, dear. Let me give you some medicine that'll help with your blood flow while you recover." As soon as the nurse disappeared behind the curtain, multiple knocks pounded on the door. Medusa-sensei opened it, and Charlotte came running in, coming to Dani's side immediately.

"Yo!" She gasped. "I came as soon as I got up!"

"That was…nice of you," Dani said awkwardly. It was weird to see Charlotte worried like this.

"Oh, I see Charlotte came." Medusa came back with a bag of red and white pills, and handed them to Charlotte. She gave Dani a glass of water and a pill. "These are for Dani to take twice a day to regulate her blood flow."

"Yeah, whatever," Charlotte said, studying the pills. "I called Kid and everyone to get over here as I rushed over here. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Silence. Medusa-sensei had left the room to go get Dani's file and record her admission. An uneasy atmosphere settled in between the two, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Hey, Dani," Charlotte said, twiddling her thumbs. "I need to ask you something. What…why does your soul…"

"Have a lock on it?"

Charlotte looked up at Dani. It was about time she told the truth about her past. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"As you heard from Shinigami-sama," Dani started, "my father was James Salvatore, a legendary meister. He created a Death Scythe named Marie, who's in charge of Oceania. He met my mom in New York, and the got married and had me. My mother…wasn't made out to be one. She was cruel, cold, and heartless. My father was the only one who actually cared for me. He taught me how to become a great meister." She paused, looking at Charlotte, who was leaning in with interest sparking in her emerald eyes. "One day, my mother had a fight with him, and the next morning…he was gone. To cope, my mother and I traveled the world. I hated it, because my father wasn't there, and she had started to control my life.

"A few weeks ago, while near the border of Death City, I packed my bags, and left without a trace. I can bet that my mother has been searching for me ever since…"

Dani looked down. Tears were running down her cheeks. She tried to stop them, but they kept streaming down her face.

A cool hand touched hers, and she looked up to see Kid's gentle eyes staring at hers. She looked behind him to see all of her friends, Liz and Patty, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and even Black*Star was there. They all had a caring smile on their faces, along with Charlotte, showing that Dani wasn't alone.

"You don't have to keep anything from us, Dani," Maka said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Soul grinned. "Keeping secrets isn't cool."

"Thanks for telling us," Charlotte said. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought. But I still hate your sense of style."

"You've got friends, Dani," Kid joined, still holding onto Dani's hand. "Remember that we're always here for you."

Her tears wouldn't stop. Although she may have told her past, half of it still stood to be revealed. The dark past that Dani had been hiding for years wouldn't be able to hide any longer. _Just let them believe for now, that my soul is unlocked and open…to protect them from this damned past of mine._

* * *

**A/N: Well, look's like Dani wasn't completely telling Charlotte (and her eavesdropping friends who suddenly showed up XD) the truth about her past! So, what ****REALLY**** happened with Dani, her mother, and her father, James Salvatore, who suddenly ran out on his family? Well, we'll be getting back to this topic in a later chapter. For now...how about some...KIDxDANI ACTION? Eh? EH?! Ah, yeah. Now, just so you know, I'm gonna try not to make a lot of their moments cheesy...**

**Anyway, please review! I love to know what people are thinking of the story so far!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSITIFICATED!**

**Guys, I'm sorry to say that I might not be posting until Saturday. Why?**

**Because my laptop charger is s**t and it's not working...**

**So I'm going to have to get a new laptop. Whoopty freaking doo.**

**ENJOY! *Because this'll be the last post till maybe Saturday or next week***

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Love Is In The Air! Charlotte and Liz's Excellent Plan?!**

Dani had finally been released from Medusa-sensei's custody after three days of recovering. The pills did seem to have an effect on her, making her seem more lively. But her guilt never washed away. She had told her friends a lie, a false summary of her past. It was better for them to believe that she was okay now…but she wondered how Charlotte was able to figure out she had hid something from her friends. Not giving it another thought, she door closed with a click, and she walked down to the front lobby of Shibusen.

Tsubaki and Maka, along with a lot of other students from Class Crescent Moon, were standing in front of the mission board, looking through descriptions for a next possible soul collection.

"Yo!" Dani flung her arms around both her friends, giving them a wide smile.

Their faces glowed as they embraced her. "You're out of recovery!"

"Yeah, those pills have been working really well lately! I feel much better now!"

"That's great to hear!" Tsubaki said happily. "I still feel bad though…"

"Don't be!" Dani placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's all good now. By the way, where's Charlotte? I haven't seen her in the recovery room for a while, so I knew something was up."

Maka and Tsubaki giggled in sync, and Dani felt like she wasn't getting something. "Um…did I miss something?"

"Oh, no!" Maka stifled a giggle. "It's just…well…"

"The two enemies have become best friends while you were gone!" Tsubaki cheered and pointed towards the left corridor. Charlotte was tagging along with Black*Star, chatting and laughing together. Both seemed to be breathing the same air without one insulting the other. It was weird.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Would you look at that? I'm glad to see they're finally over their little petty fight."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M A MUCH BIGGER STAR THAN YOU?' BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Charlotte kicked at Black*Star, but he held her back, no sweat.

"And the good moment is gone," Maka sighed. "Oh, that's right! Dani, you need to pick out your first mission!" She pointed to the large bulletin board.

There were a lot of choices that let her travel all around the world! There was an Afreet egg in France, where a murderer who goes by Napoleon eats the souls of citizens every night. But nothing really caught her interest. It was a difficult decision, but she needed to choose one.

"I have a mission that requires another meister, if you're interested."

Dani twirled around to see a slip of paper.

EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND

AFREET EGGS: FOUR

THE LOCHNESS MURDER, BLOODY MARY, AND TWO HYBRIDS

IN NEED OF TWO MEISTERS

She looked up from the slip of paper to see Kid, who was standing where Maka and Tsubaki were. Where'd they go? He was wearing his usual smile, though something seemed to be bothering him.

"That's a lot of Afreets in one city," Dani whistled.

"And if they need two meisters for the job, then some may be on the verge of becoming Kishin."

Dani choked. The Kishin…she never wanted to hear that name again. It was terrifying to think about that horrid demon, chills ran down her spine. She had forgotten about it until now…

"Anyway," she resumed, shaking off her fear. "I can leave now. We don't have classes today, so let me go take Charlotte off of Black*Star's hands and we'll get going."

"Alright. Meet me in front of the Death Room. I have to speak with my father."

After they went their separate ways, Charlotte ran into Dani. She had a knowing smile glued on her face. "I just heard we're going to Scotland with Kid."

"Yeah, so we need to get ready and meet him front of the Death Room."

That damn smile wouldn't go away, as Charlotte clung to Dani's arm. "We're going with Kid…alone…no distractions…just kicking ass…and OTHER things."

"Charlotte?" Her weapon looked up with big innocent green eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She pouted. "Isn't it obvious? You and Kid get some alone time!"

"So?"

Charlotte's jaw dropped to the ground. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Dani let out an exasperated sigh. "What?"

"Don't you…like Kid?"

"Yeah. He's cool, I guess. Though, sometimes, he insults me by saying my whole appearance is 'asymmetrical.'" Dani scoffed. "It pisses me off, sure, but he's a close friend, and I respect him."

"…"

Dani looked down at her partner, who was trembling. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Charlotte?"

"ARE YOU F***KING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! GOD, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Charlotte yelled in rage. Some people glanced her way, as Dani tried to block her partner from view, the blood rushing to her cheeks quickly.

"Keep it down, Charlotte!" Dani hissed. "What did you think? That I…" She stopped and covered Charlotte's mouth, which was still ranting and screaming, as Liz came up to them.

"Hey, guys!" She waved. "You ready for Scotland?" She held up a shopping bag filled with plaid…well, everything. "I sure am!"

Something hard bit into Dani's hand, and she yelped in pain. Charlotte grabbed Liz's hand, having escaped from her meister's grasp, and ran at lightning speed towards the other side of the front hall, leaving Dani dazed and confused. They were chatting about something, with Liz giving dramatic reactions to whatever Charlotte was saying. After some time, they eventually came back, both of them smirking at her.

"Let's go meet Kid," Liz suggested.

"MARVELOUS idea, Liz!" Charlotte cooed. "But, I have to get some things from the class, would you mind tagging along?"

"Well, of COURSE! Dani, why don't you go meet Kid, and we'll meet up with you in a few! Tata!" They both blew a kiss, and merrily skipped down the hall.

"There…such idiots," she mumbled.

Dani walked down the halls, thinking what Charlotte meant. How could you not like Kid? He's hysterical and a good friend, but…wasn't that all? Was her partner implying something more than just being friends Kid?

It was too weird to think about. But then again, Kid had held her hand through everything she'd been through, like a friend should do. It pained her to see him, including all her other friends, believe the lie she called a past. It was only a matter of time before her secret would be revealed. Dani wished desperately for someone to know, so this burden could be lifted off her shoulders.

The Death Room's large red doors came into view, and so did Kid. He looked to be studying something, and she rounded the corner to see him fixing a statue of Shinigami-sama. Knowing him, Dani looked on the other side to see another statue, only this time in a more organized position. Figures, only Kid would be worried about that kind of stuff.

"Yo!" she called.

He flashed his bright yellow eyes in her direction, his face contracted with stress. "You alright there, Kid?"

"Ah, yes of course." He stood a little taller and straightened his jacket. "I was just fixing this statue. It was disgusting garbage before I came!"

Sure enough, that statue was now in sync with the other. Dani laughed. Kid looked around. "Where are our weapon partners?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "They were acting really weird before I came over here. Why don't we go meet them in the class?"

"Actually, Dani, I wanted to ask you something."

She looked back to see Kid with a serious expression. "Are you sure you'd like to come on this mission with me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The Afreets we're fighting are tough, and you're injuries still haven't fully recovered…" his voice trailed off. "I'm just worried that's all."

Dani smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm tough, I can handle myself!"

He shot a smile at her, and she felt her heart jolt. It was…odd.

"Let's get back to the others, okay?"

* * *

"How do you think it went?" Charlie asked.

She and Liz had gone back to the class (not really; they were actually eavesdropping on Dani's and Kid's conversation. They only went back to class when they heard footsteps coming their way.) Charlie had told Liz about her assumption about Dani and Kid, and she agreed all the way.

"Kid talks a lot about her," she mentioned. "When she was still in the nurse's office, he kept pacing around front foyer, mumbling stuff about Dani. It was actually kind of adorable…in a weird, Kid sort of way."

"And did you see them hold hands while she was getting stitched up? They were both practically screaming 'love!'" Charlie slammed her palms down on the desk. "As the generous and kind-hearted girl that I am, I think it's best if we help these two progress."

"And what better way to do it than in Scotland?"

"Yes, of course! We need to get them alone sometime after our mission."

"Alright, any ideas?"

Charlie grinned. "Oh, I think I've got a couple."

They both exchanged devious grins as Kid and Dani walked into the room. Patty somehow found out where they were, and ran up to Charlie, tugging at her dress.

"IT'S DOLL GIRL! HAHA!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Liz tugged her sister off of Charlie's dress, giving her a piece of paper and a box of crayons. "Go nuts, Patty."

"So, you two took longer than we'd thought," Charlie cooed. "What was going on?"

"Nothing," Dani spat. "Are we leaving now or what?"

They all exited the room, while Patty was still trying to draw a giraffe right behind them. Charlie motioned for Liz to lend her ear. "Alright so, here's the plan," she whispered. "Once we defeat of the Afreets, we go down some streets, we 'lose' track of our love struck meisters. That'll give us enough time to go walk around and shop the streets, and for them to learn more about each other. Also, I hear there's a carnival in the middle of the city that day, so why not let them have some fun?"

Liz's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that'll be good! This is gonna be entertaining, don't you agree?"

Charlie's emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh yes, very entertaining!"

The girls laughed maniacally. Their meisters looked back at them, evil glares shot their way. Both gave looks that could kill, so Liz and Charlie didn't utter one word.

They walked through the streets of Death City, and made it to the grand bridge which served as a sort of entrance and exit to the rest of the globe. No one knew exactly where Death City was located, but nobody really questioned it. Kid's right rings shined darkly, and he motioned his fingers to summon an airboard with a Shinigami sticker on the bottom he called Beelzebub.

He offered his hand to Dani. "Liz and Patty will be changing into weapon forms, as will Charlie for the duration from here to Scotland, to make the trip smoother. You can ride on Beelzebub with me."

The Thompson sisters transformed into their pistol forms, and Kid adjusted them onto his belt. Charlie winked at Dani, before transforming as well. She observed her meister take Kid's hand, blushing when she had to wrap her arms around his waist.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

**A/N: AND MY COMPUTER HAD TO MESS UP RIGHT BEFORE THE BIG ROMANTIC CHAPTER! Ugh, I'm so so SO sorry guys! I will really try to get a new laptop right away, but please be patient with me. I just want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed the story so far. It's not much, but this is simply great and I couldn't be more grateful to you guys. **

**Charlotte and Dani, they say bye for now, and hope that you guys still follow them on their journey of becoming great partners. But for now, looks like that'll have to wait...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! 3**


	9. Chapter Eight

**GUYS, CHAPTER EIGHT OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Well, I finally got a new laptop and transferred my documents onto it!**

**I must say, it's a pretty snazzy computer!**

**Haha, just kidding. Its a VAIO. XD**

**Well, I'm really glad I'm back on track! **

**SO, after many days of wanting to say this again: REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Bloody Mary and Her Terrible Friends! A Battle to Remember?**

Dani held on to Kid tightly, taking in the fast moving scenes below them. They had gone through London, passing Big Ben and seeing the bustling streets below. They were sights unfamiliar and exciting to Dani. When traveling with her mother, she had never gone to amazing places like London, or Dublin, Ireland. And being with Kid made her feel happy. But that's what friends do right? They make the ladder feel content because just being with them makes their spirits soar. That was what friends do. But something told Dani…that it was something more.

Edinburgh was just in sight with a magnificent castle sitting atop a hill. It seemed to be watching the capital from afar. People bustled around the streets, but what was strange was that there was no one in the carnival. She saw a few figures, but they seemed to be frozen. Other than that, the streets were loud and happy.

But once Kid landed his board, all the laughter stopped. They stared at the young shinigami, terrified as to why he was here. Dani hopped off and had Charlotte change out of her weapon form. The citizen's eyes followed Kid, as he used his powers to call back Beelzebub. Liz and Patty transformed, stretching their limbs and yawning.

"I'm so stiff!" Liz groaned. "Being in weapon form for that long sure is a pain."

"You got the right." Charlotte was stretching too.

A little girl glared at them from afar. She had a pure white dress on, and blood red hair. Dani continued to look back until the girl crept into the shadows of an ally. How strange...

"It sure is quiet around here," Dani pointed out. Every single person had eyes on them, yet trying to avoid them at all costs. "What's going on around here?"

"Looks like we'll have to ask around," Kid said. His yellow eyes were in slits, studying every passerby who tried to avoid them.

They all started to walk along the streets, taking in the beauty of the city. But as they treaded deeper into the heart of Edinburgh, the more intense glares they got. Hatred burned in their eyes, threatening the students of Shibusen to leave immediately.

Suddenly, chills began to crawl up Dani's spine. She could feel eyes boring into her back. But when she turned her head, no one was there.

"Something's not right," she whispered.

Charlotte looked up at her partner. "What's wrong?"

"Something's been following us for some time now." She nudged her head backwards. Charlotte followed, but saw nothing.

"I think you're just paranoid," Charlotte suggested. "No one's been following us. If anything, they're doing the opposite." She grinned deviously. "You know, after our mission, we should take a trip to the carnival!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "I don't think we'd be welcomed with open arms."

Charlotte pouted. "But I haven't been to a carnival in AGES! C'mon! We might find some clue!"

"No!"

Charlotte stuck her tongue out, but stopped complaining,

Maybe it was true that Dani was just being paranoid. People seemed to be running away from them rather than following them. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

They continued to walk alongside Kid and the Thompson sisters. The carnival was soon in view, with neon colors streaking across their eyes. Charlotte gasped like a little girl on Christmas along with Patty. But something wasn't right about it. The children had blank faces as they rode the Ferris wheel and merry-go-round, as if they were frozen. In fact, the whole park seemed to be filled with a foreboding aura.

"Knock it off, guys," Dani scolded. "Charlotte, I told you, we're on a mission. We don't have time for this!"

But she didn't respond. She and Patty both seemed to be entranced by the rides. Even Liz had a glint of desire in her eyes. The three of them started to head for the carnival, until Kid stepped in front of them.

"You heard Dani," Kid stated. "We need to carry out the task we've been given."

No response. There was no sign of sanity or presence in their eyes. Dani started to panic, taking Charlotte by the wrist and trying to pull her back.

"Charlotte, c'mon!" she said, forcing her partner back.

Charlotte looked back with wild eyes, changing her arm into a blade. Dani felt a stinging pain her hands, and let go. Thin cuts formed on the palms, and began to bleed. But...the color was darker than normal. It was almost black.

She ignored the pain, and ran up to Kid, who had gotten a hard punch to the face from Liz. Dani helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kid looked at Dani's hands, but didn't question it. "What's gotten into them?"

The weapons were now riding the merry-go-round, yelling and screaming. Other participants had the same look in their eyes: emotionless and no presence.

"What's with this carnival?" Dani asked. She needed to get Charlotte out of there.

"Oh, I see you've come."

The meisters spun around to see the same little girl Dani saw earlier. Her eyes were open this time, and showed to be blood red. A terrifyingly sweet smile was on her lips.

"I'm glad you could make it!" she said cheerfully. "I don't have a lot of friends nowadays, so it gets lonely in the carnival." A giggle escaped the girl's lips. "But now I've made some now ones!"

Dani's eyes widened, and she and Kid exchanged worried glances. "Who are you? What do you plan to do with them?"

"Me? My name is Mary!" The girl put a finger on her chin. "What shall we play first? Let's see. We could play tag!"

She snapped her fingers. Charlotte, Liz, and Patty sat up straighter on their rides, and jumped off. Charlotte had her right arm in weapon form, while Patty held onto weapon form Liz.

"They're it! If you can find me without being tagged, then you win!" Mary's lips curled into an insane smile. "But if you lose, I get to murder you all and eat your delicious souls!"

The weapons charged at full on speed. Charlotte swung at Kid, which he dodged easily. Patty grinned madly as she pulled the trigger and sent her soul wavelength at Dani. She crashed to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. She propped herself on her elbow, and looked at Kid. He was toying with Charlotte's swipes, and eventually knocking her into the merry-go-round. But she easily got up, blood running down her forehead.

"This looks so fun!" Mary giggled. "How about, instead of trying to find me, I just take your souls with your own weapons?! And," she snapped her fingers. "I think it's a bit rude not to invite some of your own friends!"

Mary appeared in front of Charlotte, her blood red eyes wide and insane. Charlotte transformed into her scimitar and Mary caught her with ease. The weapon was obviously too large for this little girl, but Mary had lifted her with no sweat. She was then joined by two grotesque hybrids, and a muscular built man with the head of some kind of reptile. He held a large, rusty machete which was caked in blood. Kid identified him as the Lochness Murderer.

Mary swung at the ground, making bits of dust rise up. "Let's go, Charlotte!"

"How is that possible?!" Dani cried.

Kid's eyes widened in disbelief. "Their soul wavelengths match each other perfectly. It's like the girl suddenly adjusted her wavelength to Charlotte's."

The Lochness Murderer lifted his machete, and let out a chilling wail. Mary came running towards Dani, scimitar raised in the air. She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't work. Both of the meisters were paralyzed, and left standing defenseless as all of the Afreets charged towards them.

Dani desperately tried to break free. She needed to get to Patty and Liz, who were standing behind and watching the fireworks. If she could knock some sense into them, Kid could defeat the souls. She felt her body tingle, as she began to feel her legs again. Before Kid could even think about moving, Dani bolted into a sprint towards Patty and Liz.

Mary's eyes widened in shock as she pushed past her, and dodged the Lochness Murderer's machete. Patty pointed Liz at Dani, ready to pull the trigger. Dani got down on her knees, and slid under their legs, knocking them over.

She placed her hands on Patty's forehead. "Calming Soul Wavelength."

Patty's eyes drooped, the sanity coming back to her. As Patty recovered, she went to Liz, who had transformed out of her weapon form, and did the same thing.

The Thompson sisters had come to their senses once again. Liz held her head in pain. "Ugh…what happened?"

"There's no time to explain," Dani said rushed. "You need to get to Kid before her gets sliced in half!"

They nodded, and ran to Kid, who was standing firm as Mary raised the scimitat high in the air. Patty and Liz transformed, and Kid caught them. He brought one of the twin pistols to the girl's stomach, and pulled the trigger. Blood spurted from her mouth, and toppled over.

"Damn…you," she spat. She raised her hand, and the two hybrids crawled towards Dani, who was standing defenseless behind them. The both grabbed her by the arms, ready to sink their teeth into her neck. Mary stood up weakly, and giggled. "Ha ha…you've got a choice, young Shinigami. Either give me your precious soul, or watch this pretty girl get slaughtered right before your very eyes."

Mary picked up the scimitar, and lifted it high above her head. Kid's eyes were filled with pain and hatred. "Your choice."

She began to swing the blade down, but it stopped midway. Teal electric charges enveloped the young Afreet, and she shrieked in pain. Her body shook violently, until she dropped the scimitar. Her limp body was burnt to a crisp, and the scimitar changed into Charlotte again. The real Charlotte.

The hybrids were distracted, so she elbowed them and ran towards Charlotte.

"Sorry I left guys," Charlotte apologized. That usual devious smile was there. "But I'm back now!"

Dani smiled back. "Let's go kick some ass, Charlotte."

Charlotte transformed into a scimitar, and Dani held on tightly. The Lochness Murderer was enraged by the defeat of his master. He swung his machete madly, but Kid took care of him with one blast, which Dani followed up with a swing of her blade, and chopped off his head.

The hybrids crept back up to them with foaming mouths and hungry eyes.

Dani let Kid take care of them, as she went back to Mary, who was now recovered and angered. Her blood red eyes were filled with madness, hungry for souls.

"I will murder you all," she whispered. "I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!"

Mary raised her fists and punched with such force that Dani flew back. Her power was great, as her soul wavelength was forced into her body. Pain welled up inside her, but she stood firmly.

She could feel Charlotte's soul making contact with hers. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

The sand began to circle around them, filled with red, and this time along with teal, electric charges of both Dani and Charlotte's soul wavelengths. Once ready, they both blew the sand in Bloody Mary's direction, and sent her to her death.

Screams filled the midnight air. The sand cleared to reveal a corrupted human soul. Charlotte took it and studied it sadly. "I wonder how a little girl like this became such a terrible monster."

Dani nodded, knowing that the Afreet was once a little girl before her soul became corrupted by eating a human soul. She looked over at Kid, who had defeated the hybrids, and Liz and Patty were placing the souls in each other's pistol forms.

"Well, that was easy," she teased. His smiled came back.

"I'm glad we made it out alive," Liz sighed. "What did we do when we were insane?"

"Don't worry about it," Dani said. "You didn't hurt us or anything."

The children were coming to now, and they all looked around the carnival in awe. They were frozen, but now could actually enjoy the now purified carnival to its fullest. Charlotte finished eating the Lochness Murderer's soul, and joined the gang.

"Well, now that our mission is finished," she said cheerfully. "How about we go have some fun?"

* * *

They made sure the children were safe, and that their guardians knew they were here. One of the mothers had explained that another meister and weapon came here a while ago to claim the Afreet Souls, but they were slaughtered in the midst of the carnival. Ever since then, children have been lured into the carnival, frozen in time, or devoured by Bloody Mary. That was why no one would pay any mind to them.

After all the mess, people actually started to use the carnival. Children were laughing and playing with firecrackers, while the parents watched at a safe distance. Peace seemed to return to the carnival.

But that's not what Charlie was interested in. No, what she was most interested in was the chemistry between Dani and Kid. She, along with Patty and Liz, had been following them for some time now. But all they had done was talk by the Ferris wheel instead of actually getting ON.

"These two are hopeless," Liz sighed. "They obviously don't know they're feelings for each other."

Charlie nodded. "We need to get them on that Ferris wheel. But how?"

"Maybe we should just push them on. I mean, they're right by the entrance, right sis?"

They both turned with astonished looks to Patty. She had a curious expression.

"It's simple…but it's the best we've got," Charlie concluded.

The three of them snuck up towards their meisters, who were distracted with their conversation. A box was coming down, and as soon as it landed and let the recent riders off, Charlie sent Patty to push them in.

It was a failure. Kid turned around, giving a glare to Patty that could kill. She gave a nervous giggle, and crept back to their hiding spot. His glare followed her, sending it to Liz and Charlie next. They all turned their backs to him, avoiding his gaze.

"That failed," Charlie declared bluntly. "What the hell is with that guy? It was like he knew what we were trying to do!"

"That's Kid for you," Liz sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"

"But Sis, Kid and Dani are getting on the-"

"Not now, Patty."

Patty tugged on Charlie's dress. "Doll girl, they've already gotten in a box!"

Charlie swung her head to see Kid and Dani sitting in a box, already on their way to the top. They were sitting on opposite sides, with Dani looking out the window in awe. She strained her eyes, but eventually saw Kid, who was contently staring at her the whole time.

"KID, I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI-SAMA, IF YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE RIGHT NOW, I'LL F***KING KILL YOU!" Charlie screamed.

* * *

Dani looked down at the whole carnival, locating Charlotte, Patty, and Liz. They were looking at the box, with Charlotte screaming something she couldn't make out. The lights of firecrackers whirled on the ground below. She had never seen or been to anything like this before. It was simply amazing.

She turned back to Kid with a smile. "Sorry, I'm probably being kind of boring right now."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. You look like you're having fun, so that's all that matters. You told me you'd never been on a Ferris wheel remember?"

"Yeah, w-well," she stuttered. "It's embarrassing. I'm sixteen, and I've never been to something like this when I was a kid."

"Why not?" he questioned.

Dani paused. She didn't want to answer; it would only feed to the lie of her past. But, she couldn't stop something from leaving her mouth. "My father thought it would interfere with my meister training."

Kid's stare intensified. It bored into her eyes, and she saw a hint of disappointment behind it. "Why did you lie?"

Dani feigned an innocent smile. "What do you mean?"

"You lied the first time, when you told Charlotte about you father. I let it slide that one time, since you were hurt and recovering. But now you're adding to it?"

"Kid," she pleaded. "I'm sorry! I just don't want anyone to know."

"Know what?" He pushed. Kid's tone was harsh, as if he wasn't holding his frustration back any longer.

Dani sighed and leaned back. "I don't trust anyone. I never have. But, when I met Soul, Charlotte, Liz…you." She gave him a sincere smile. "It made me happy. I never really had any friends before. But when Charlotte questioned me about my past, I was afraid. It scared me to think about what you all would think. My past is a dark and damned one.

"Can I trust you to keep this from our friends, only for a little longer?" She offered her hand out to Kid.

He nodded, but didn't take it. It saddened Dani that Kid thought of her this way. "James Salvatore was a great meister. And it was true that my mom was a cold and cruel one, but there's more to her than that."

She hesitated before continuing. "My mother is everything Shibusen is against. My father, the great mesiter James Salvatore, fell in love with a witch."

* * *

**A/N: WHOA! CLIFF HANGER! **

**Yeah, so when I said this would be a DanixKid chapter...I lied. I wasn't in the mood for it XD So, we'll just have to wait till another chapter for a KidxDani moment. **

**I'm so glad to be writing again! I really missed it, and I thank those who were patient with me! You guys are AMAZING! :D**

**Anyway, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! (Oh, how I miss saying that!)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Short Chapter is being short.**

**I suck at flashbacks and romantic crap like this.**

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter!**

**I didn't really feel in the mood to write a love story in three chapters, so I shortened it down to one XD**

**Ah, who cares? AS I SAID: STORY FLOW IS IMPORTANT!**

**And this does exactly that: gets the story moving.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – A Forbidden Love: The Meister and the Witch?!**

The halls of Shibusen were bustling. People were crowded around the mission board, staring in awe at numerous completed mission slips that were recently hung up. A tall blonde with an eye patch over her left eye came running down the hall, tripping every once in a while. A handsome, raven-haired boy with dark violet eyes followed behind her, shaking his head every time she fell.

"Marie, since when are you so clumsy?" he teased.

She pouted from the ground. "I'm just excited, that's all! You should be excited to, James! We've collected ninety-nine Afreet eggs!"

"Yes, but we still have a witch's soul to claim before we can start celebrating." He helped his partner up from the floor. "C'mon, let's go get our last assignment from Shinigami-sama."

The two walked past the mission board, which was filled with their completed assignments. Everyone in Class Crescent Moon knew that James was one of the best meisters. Kami and Spirit, two of their friends, came up and greeted them with proud smiles.

"Congratulations, Marie!" Kami hugged her friend. She was a petite girl with mouse brown hair, and dark green eyes. She was another meister, and Spirit was her scythe.

"I hear you're on your way to get your last assignment from the big man himself!" Spirit smiled. "We just wanted to congratulate you! Kami and I are almost done as well."

James laughed. "That's funny, considering you spend most of your time womanizing."

Kami glared at Spirit, and he smiled nervously. Marie punched James in the arm, and pulled him away from their friends.

"You're a moron!" Marie exclaimed. "Don't you know? Kami and Spirit are in love with each other!"

His eyes widened. "Oops."

James head hurt after Marie changed her free hand into a hammer and whacked him. He smiled. Despite her clumsiness and idiocy, Marie was an excellent partner. She had been by James's side every single moment. She was his shoulder to lean on. Spirit thought them to be the perfect couple, but James knew Marie had someone else in mind. He was a weird guy named Stein. He had only seen him once before with Marie, and the dude was pretty messed up. A huge screw was in his head, and James shuddered at the thought of something like that going through a man's head.

And besides, James had someone else in mind.

The doors to the Death Room were in view, and James could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. This would be their last assignment. Whether they fail or succeed, he was just happy to have made it this far. Then he could leave, and join the one who was waiting for him.

Shinigami-sama greeted them with a bounce and a wave of his square-like hand. "Hi there! Hi! How's it goin'?"

The two bowed in respect. "We've come to receive an assignment to claim our last and final soul, a witch's soul."

The Death god tilted his head. "Ah, yes. Your final assignment! Oh, how exciting!" He patted Marie on the shoulder. "I know you'll become an excellent Death scythe!"

She blushed fiercely. "T-thank you, Shinigami-sama!"

He turned to James. "And what will you do if you graduate, James-kun?"

Marie turned to him, a sweet wondering smile on her face. He shifted nervously in place. "I haven't…decided yet."

Shinigami-sama stared at him questioningly, but ignored his answer. "As you know, you must collect ninety-nine Afreet eggs and a witch's soul to become a Death Scythe. You two are almost done with your goal. All you need is a witch's soul. It was actually perfect timing! We have located a wanted witch hiding here in Death City."

He bounced to the mirror behind him, and revealed the image of a young witch. James silently gasped, as he recognized the girl in the mirror.

"This is the Kitsune Witch, Sinopa," Shinigami-sama explained. "She's a young fox witch who has very powerful dark magic. Though she may seem innocent, Sinopa is extremely dangerous. She will have her soul protect activated, so you must be on the look-out for suspicious characters."

"Ah," James interrupted. "Shinigami-sama, is there maybe another available witch?"

He tilted his head confused. "James, I'm giving you a fairly easy one. You're a three-star meister, one of the best in the school. I know you like a challenge, but how about you just get the job done, alright?"

Marie glanced at him, also confused as to why James was objecting. He sighed, defeated. There was no way he could get out of this one. "Very well, Shinigami-sama."

"Excellent!" He pushed them along off the platform. "Good luck, you two!"

The left the Death Room quietly. James couldn't shake the guilty feeling off. It was tugging at the back of his mind. What could he do? If he betrayed Shibusen, it would only make matters worse. At the same time, he didn't wish to betray the one he loved.

Sinopa.

"What's going on with you, James?" Marie asked as they walked out of Shibusen.

"Nothing much."

"Why didn't you want to take on the fox witch?"

James hesitated. "She…just isn't that strong is all."

"Come to think of it," she said, looking up at him with suspicious eyes. "You've been acting really weird lately. Where have you been running off to these past few weeks?"

He shrugged, feigning ignorance. "Nowhere. Just a walk."

Marie's eyes turned to slits. "You're hiding something from me!"

"Nope."

She punched him repeatedly in the arm, whining about how he was mean and a jerk. "C'mon! You can trust me! TELL ME!"

He shook his head, trying hard to contain his laughter. "I'm not hiding anything Marie."

"Is it about a girl?" she pressed.

"Sure."

Her eyes widened like a child's, filled with curiosity. "Who? Oh, please tell me, Jay! Please?"

James rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You'll just have to figure it out yourself, idiot."

"THAT'S MEAN!"

As Marie continued ranting on, James's mind sidetracked. Sinopa would be waiting for him tonight. And he'll have to explain to her why they need to leave Death City right away.

* * *

The sun set and the moon rose in the starry night sky. Marie was fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from another try at cooking dinner, which ended up another complete failure.

James covered his partner in a blanket, not wanting to disturb her. "Bye, Marie."

He quickly made his way out the door, and into the cold night. The moon smiled madly in the sky, blood running between its teeth. He had concealed himself in a cloak, trying to his hide his face from any familiar faces.

James turned left and right, and went through a few dark corners to make it to a dead end alleyway. Three trash cans were propped up against the red brick walls.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, he called out to her in a hushed tone. "Sinopa, it's James."

A few minutes passed by, before a small red fox emerged from behind the trash cans. Her orange amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and her tail whipped from side to side in excitement.

James chuckled. "It's okay to transform. No one's here."

The fox stretched its back, before an orange light surrounded it. A young girl with fiery red hair and amber eyes now stood before him. Her fox hood was pulled up over her head, and her dress matched her hair. She looked up at him, and gave him a wide smile.

"Yo," she greeted. She ran up and embraced him tightly. "It's been lonely out here without you around."

James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm here now."

Sinopa pulled away, and her eyes gleamed with admiration. "I heard you collected ninety-nine Afreet eggs already! Congratulations."

His eyes dropped to the ground. "Yes, about that..."

"I guess you'll have to claim a witch's soul now right?" she muttered disdained.

"Yes, actually, that's what I've come to talk to you about." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the edge of the alleyway. "We must leave Death City at once."

Sinopa stared at him shocked. "But why?"

"The witch they assigned to me was you, Sinopa."

She gasped, and covered her mouth. Tears began to well up within her eyes. "You accepted didn't you?"

He nodded. "I objected at first, but they suspected it. I had no choice! We must retreat before someone finds us."

Sinopa buried her head in her hands. "I had no idea I was on the wanted list. How could this have happened? I haven't done performed a ritual in months!"

"I don't know. Come on, we have to hurry."

"What's the rush?"

James spun around to see Marie leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Her eyes were filled with distrust and disappointment. "What the hell is all this, James?"

He moved his mouth, but no words came out. How could he possibly explain it?

Sinopa stepped up in front of him, arms raised in defense. "I am Sinopa, the Kitsune Witch of Dark Magic. Who are you?"

Marie walked up to her, eyes in slits. "I'm his partner and soon-to-be Death Scythe, Marie." She peeked around Sinopa, glaring at James. "What are you doing with a witch, James?"

Without warning, Sinopa growled in rage. "Soul Protect release."

A dark soul wavelength blew through the frigid night air. Sinopa's soul was a bright orange, with fox ears protruding from each side. It was powerful, bigger than James's own soul. It surprised him to see how much power she really had.

But Marie was just as threatening. Her soul was golden pure light, and was powerful enough to match the witch's. Her arm was transformed into a large hammer, prepared to pulverize her enemies. James panciked, knowing that others with soul sense would be here in minutes.

He grabbed Sinopa's hand, startling her. "The reason I've been sneaking off at night was to see her." He looked down into her amber eyes. "I'm in love with her."

Marie gasped, lowering her weapon arm. Shock was written all over her face. "James..."

He pushed past his partner, glancing back at her with remorse. "I'm sorry I will never be able to make you a Death Scythe, but, Marie, if I ever come back, I hope to see you as Shinigami-sama's personal weapon."

With that, leaving an astonished and horrified Marie, James and Sinopa ran into the night, across the grand bridge, and out of the boundaries of Death City.

* * *

"Your mother is a witch?" Kid gaped.

He and Dani were still on the Ferris wheel, at the top and overlooking the whole carnival. She had finally told her secret to Kid, who had known all along that she had lied.

Dani nodded. "My father was on a mission with another meister in Albania. He found Sinopa injured and ill, so he took her in without anyone knowing at the time, not even his partner Marie knew. They fell in love. Even after he found out, he was still madly in love with her and soon had me after he ran off."

"And what about Marie?" His eyes were wide and curious. "You told us he made her a Death Scythe, but that's obviously not true since he ran off before they could get the witch's soul."

"Apparently, from what my father told me, Stein helped her get to a Death Scythe with no suspicions. My father was the one who mostly raised me. Mother was ill from child birth for a while, and Papa said that she went insane after they had me." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I don't know why he left me with her. My mother forced me into going to the Witch's council, and collecting Afreet souls for her to get stronger. As soon as we made it near Death City, I took off." The tears were streaming down her face now, making her vision blury. "She's going to find me. She's going to kill me. She says I'm the reason Papa left, because I'm punishment of their love."

His eyes were still wavering, but he walked over and sat next to her, looking out the window with her. "I'm still mad about you not telling me, and I may not be able to trust you for a while." Kid set his hand atop Dani's, comforting her with a warm smile. "But I'm still your friend, and I care. You have many more who care as well. So, don't cry alright?"

As she sniffed, Dani nodded. Happiness warmed her, and she felt content. But at the same time, her heart was beating exceptionally fast. Could he hear it? She willed it to stop, but it would only go faster.

Dani smiled to herself, knowing that, for the first time, there was someone she could trust.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! Glad that love story is over with!**

**Haha, but now DANI AND KID ROMANCE?! **

**NO! XD**

**The next chapter is yet another one that'll make the flow of this story much smoother. *Actually, Kid won't even appear in the next one, but will be mentioned!* So, DanixKid will have to wait until Chapter Eleven!**

**If you are enjoying the story so far, don't hesitate to give me some feedback! I love to know what readers are thinking, and giving me some advice on how to improve!**

**Other than that, until next time!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**READERS, CHAPTER TEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**Sorry I've been off the charts for a few days! I'm on Fall Break and decided to open a deviantart account! WHICH you can take a good look at what Charlotte and Dani actually look like: **

**Anyway, I've added some Black*Star and Charlotte humor within the first part, as well as Kid going crazy :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – A Fear Beyond Belief - Dani's Black Blood Dwells Within?**

Charlie twiddled her thumbs and played with locks of her silver blonde hair in the classroom. Professor Stein was making a speech on soul states, often going off topic about a dissection he had in mind. She was bored out of her mind. The only thing that was even close to excitement was a test they took as soon as they got back. It was about all that they'd learned so far, and people were freaking out the whole time. Soul was stripped down to his underwear, revealing his large scar. It gave Charlie chills just thinking about it. There had been no excitement ever since they'd returned from Scotland two weeks ago. All Dani would do was complain about Charlie at home, not making dinner on time and other things.

But, she seemed to be in a good mood, because Dani wouldn't even utter a word to Charlie, only giving her full attention to Kid. She knew something was up, since Dani had been blushing furiously after the two had gotten off the Ferris wheel. Even Kid seemed to be a bit flustered. But they also seemed to look like they knew something she didn't, and it bothered Charlie, but not enough to confront Dani about it.

Curious, Charlie looked down at Dani. She was sitting next to Kid, drawing vigorously on a pad of paper. Since she was sitting right behind her, Charlie looked over her shoulder to strain to see what she was writing.

She covered her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. What the hell was she drawing? It looked like Kid, because of the three stripes, but that was the only thing that was worth praising. It looked like a crooked stick figure with bulky arms and hair. It was so hysterical, that Charlie had a hard time not falling out of her seat.

After she controlled her laughter, she straightened in her seat. That was probably the best thing she'd seen all day.

Black*Star glanced over at her. His blue green eyes studied the paper in front of her, already filled with the notes she needed to know. "How the hell did you finish already?"

She shrugged. "I saw Dani reading the chapter last night, so I made her take notes for me."

"And how'd you do that?"

"I told her she'd starve if she didn't."

Black*Star grinned. "You're something else, doll girl. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

Charlie stared blankly at him. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, and she desperately wished Black*Star wasn't noticing them. The moment was interrupted by a loud rip, and a frantic Kid who was spitting up blood.

"ABSYMAL!"

Charlie and Black*Star darted their eyes towards the cry. Kid was standing up, holding his head in agony, with blood running down from his lips.

"I'M FILTHY ASYMMETRIAL SCUM!" he cried. "I COULD DIE!"

Liz waved her hands in front of him, trying to calm him down. "Kid, please shut up! We'll go get a new jacket, alright?"

Charlie studied Kid some more, and noticed that one of his jacket's sleeves was split in the middle. Dani stared at him dumbfounded, and grabbed his arm to pull him down back into his seat. "It'll be alright, Kid!"

"I COULD DIE! I COULD DIE! I COULD DIE!" He proceeded to drop to his hands and knees, pounding the floor with his fist.

Stein turned away from the board. His glasses were glaring against the light of the room, and an annoyed look was cast on his face. "Kid, if you don't shut up, I really will kill you."

All eyes were on Kid. Charlie and Black*Star looked at each other, both annoyed that Kid was having the spotlight. The two jumped on top of their desks, pointing at Kid.

"STOP STEALING OUR SPOTLIGHT, THREE STRIPES!" Charlie prosecuted.

"ONLY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR MAY BE LOOKED UPON WITH GLORY! YAHOO!" Black*Star boasted.

Two books were thrown into Charlie and Black*Star's faces, leaving large bruises. They rubbed their heads, and saw a tall blue guy with strange tattoos standing at the door. The weird thing about this guy was that he had a huge hole that penetrated through his headband and forehead. "Quiet down, you two!"

Kid had fainted on the ground, with Dani, Liz, and Patty crowding over him. The blue man walked over to Stein.

"Sid," Stein greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to remind everyone that the anniversary party of the establishment of Shibusen will be tomorrow night here in the school. Shinigami-sama will be hosting the event, so please everyone be on time."

Sid turned to Stein, and whispered something Charlie could barely make out. "I'm going out to you-know-who's lab to see what dirt I can find on her."

Stein's grin turned into a thin serious line. "Come back safely."

Sid nodded, and waved to everyone before exiting the room with a dark skinned woman wrapped in bandages who had been waiting by the door. "C'mon, Naigus."

Charlie leaned over to Black*Star. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty suspicious. Sid and Stein have been conversing like that for a few weeks now. Get's me wondering what all the excitement is about."

Charlie looked down. She didn't want to worry about it, so she started wondering on what the party would be like. They'd been here for almost a month, and she was excited to attend something this big. Everyone could bask in her beauty and many would probably ask her to dance.

She tapped Dani on the shoulder, who was still trying to revive Kid. "We need to go dress shopping after this!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "I don't do that kind of stuff."

"It might be fun," Liz smiled. "Live a little, Dani. You can't be Miss Stoic forever."

They both looked to Dani, who was contemplating on going. Finally, she gave up with a sigh. "Alright, we'll go. But I'm not staying out all night just for some damn dress."

"Since everyone seems riled up about the party anyways, class is dismissed early." Stein rolled out of the class, thus falling out in the hallway as always.

Everyone gathered around Kid, who was still unconscious.

"Do you mind if Tsubaki and I come along?" Maka asked. She seemed a bit anxious.

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said. Maka stepped in place, a little uncomfortable. She seemed to keep glancing back at Soul. "Something wrong, Maka?"

Maka looked behind to see if Soul were listening. After she made sure he was talking with Black*Star, she turned back with an irritated expression. "I went to Dr. Medusa a few days ago. While you were away, Soul and I fought an immortal werewolf to help bring us a bit closer together for soul resonating. We defeated him, but afterwards I coughed up blood. Only, it wasn't red like normal. It was black."

Charlie cocked her head to the side. Liz and Patty had wide confused eyes. But Dani's reaction was a sharp gasp. Her eyes were huge, and Charlie noted that Dani seemed to be shaking a bit.

"When we got back, I went to see Dr. Medusa to see if she could maybe diagnose what was wrong. But she said my blood levels are normal, and gave me some pills to help regulate blood flow. Though, I only got to take one. They disappeared when I left the office!" She paused, her mouth twitching in annoyance. "Anyway, Medusa-sensei asked how Soul's scar was doing, and then said something about him having a nightmare. He had the nerve to tell Medusa-sensei about it, and not me!"

Tsubaki rested a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Don't worry. You two are really close, so I'm sure he'll tell you soon."

Dani abruptly stood up from her seat, her amethyst eyes still wide. "I need to go see Medusa-sensei. You guys go on ahead."

With that, Dani ran out of the classroom. Charlie looked after her, confused as ever. Black*Star and Soul came over to them, with Soul looking just as confused as Charlie. "What was that all about?"

"Dani's going to see Medusa-sensei about something," Charlie informed. "She was acting really strange about it though."

"We should probably go see what she's up to," Liz suggested. "After that, we'll go shopping, and maybe play basketball at the court, yeah?"

They all cheered in excitement, and left the classroom in pursuit of Dani.

* * *

Dani sat on a chair in Medusa-sensei's office. She had frantically explained to the nurse about the black blood. She had thought nothing of it at first, but after Maka's experience with it, she was struck with fear. What if this was something to worry about?

Medusa-sensei had welcomed her with a smile and listened to her story. After she finished, Medusa-sensei's eyes drooped worriedly. "Don't worry, Dani. I'll get a blood sample from you, and we'll see your results, alright?"

Dani sighed in relief. "Thank you, Medusa-sensei."

The blonde nurse smiled sincerely. She got a needle out from her desk draw, and set the syringe in it. Dani stuck her right arm out, and Medusa-sensei tied a bandage tightly around the middle of her arm. She carefully plunged the needle into the vein, and drew some blood out. To Dani's horror, it was still black, but seemed to have a red tint to it.

Trying not to panic, Dani closed her eyes as Medusa-sensei finished drawing the blood. The nurse went over to a scanner, and placed the bottle which held Dani's blood in the machine.

Medusa-sensei took a seat as the two anxiously waited for the results. "Would you like me to check how your stitches are doing?"

Dani jumped a little, remembering the stitch on her cheek and upper thigh. She nodded, and Medusa-sensei quickly examined each stitching.

"It looks like your cheek has healed up quickly," she explained with a smile. "But I think we'll have to wait a few more days before taking your thigh stitches out."

The scanner beeped, and the nurse went to check a piece of paper that printed out of the machine. Her eyes skimmed across the paper, and darted to Dani.

She took a seat in her chair, pulling out Dani's file. "Your blood flow is good, which means the pills I prescribed to you are working. But, as you say, you red blood cell levels are off the charts, and have been replaced by something completely alien to me."

Dani was speechless and at a loss for words. It was like all the breath was taken away from her, fear completely overtaking her. This was a fear of a nameless evil.

Something she called black blood.

Medusa-sensei soon sensed Dani's fear, and tried to give her a sympathetic smile. "Ah, Dani, please don't worry. I'll give you the same pills I gave Maka, just to be on the safe side."

While Medusa-sensei dug around in her desk drawer, Dani tried to stop her hands from shaking. They were clammy, and she willed for her fear to stop. But it was as if it was something beyond her control.

The door to the office burst open, and all of her friends stood there, with Charlotte and Black*Star's feet in the air. They kicked it open?

Everyone filed into the room, unlike Charlotte and Black*Star, who rushed in with brute force. Kid was conscious now, and walked in calmly, though is jacket was nowhere in sight. Liz and Patty soon followed, along with Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki.

"Medusa-sensei, break the news to us!" Charlotte cried. "Is my meister gonna make it?"

Dani kicked her partner in the back of the head. "Shut up, you idiot! I'm not dying or anything!"

Medusa-sensei let out a small laugh. She looked to Dani, asking for permission to tell. But Dani waved her arms frantically, not wanting her to say anything that relates to the black blood.

She nodded, and turned back to the group. "Dani is just fine. I only checked up on her stitches. No need to worry."

They all let out one big sigh. Dani turned to Kid, whose usual jacket was missing from his attire. "Where's your jacket?"

He sniffed sadly. "Liz took it off, and threw it in the trash."

Liz shook her head. "Lay off, will you? It's just a jacket."

"Well, Dani," Medusa interrupted. "Here are some more pills. Be sure to take them three times a day now." She handed her some large red and white pills.

Dani smiled and took the medication gratefully. Medusa-sensei waved happily after them as they left the room. "I'll see you all at the party tomorrow night!"

Dani shut the door, and turned to be ganged up on. All of their eyes were staring at her, in slits. "W-what is it?"

Charlotte stepped up, hands on hips. "It's all you fault."

Sweat dripped off her chin. "What d-do you mean?"

Liz gave off a big grin. "We wasted time for you when we could be shopping!

They all laughed, with Dani nervously joining in. They started walking towards the exit of Shibusen, as Dani started to wonder when all the madness would stop, and when her life would be normal once more.

* * *

Dani wasn't telling the truth. She lied about nothing being wrong with her. Charlie made sure of that. Dani's soul held yet another lock on it, but this time it was black. Why was Dani lying all the time? What was so bad about what she's holding back?

The dress shop was small and tiny, and Charlie had been sitting in a chair thinking. Everyone else, including Dani, had started searching through the store. But Charlie decided to sit with the guys and watch from afar. She knew it was pointless to look for anything, since nothing would fit her.

Charlie decided to stop thinking about Dani's lies for now, and relax for once.

"Man," Soul groaned. "This is so uncool. Why can't they just pick something and get it over with?"

"Girls are hard to understand," Black*Star complained. "Tsubaki's already got dresses in her room. Why not wear one of those?"

"This better be worth it," Kid chimed.

"You bastards know nothing about a woman's idea of shopping do you?" Charlie crossed legs, sitting leisurely back into the chair. "When it comes to a dance, girls dress up in brand new dresses and wear glittering jewelry. They want to make themselves look desirable by the opposite sex. It's simple logic really. What would you do if you wanted to win a girl's heart, hmm?"

They were all silent for a moment, until Black*Star answered with his opinion. "I'd show her my amazing assassin skills. Then she'd drool over my bigness!"

The others rolled their eyes, and Charlotte turned to Soul for an answer. "I guess I'd make her fall in love with my coolness by complimenting her or some romantic crap that you see in movies."

Charlie almost barfed a little. "You know, for a cool guy, Soul, you sure are cheesy at times."

His eyes went wild, his lips in a crooked frown. "Shut up, doll face."

She lifted a fist at him, but restrained herself. "Kid, what would you do?"

Kid looked up from his lap, and seemed to actually consider the thought. "I have no idea."

They all stared dumbfounded at Kid's answer. Even Charlie was taken aback. She expected more from Kid, since he's one of those rich kids.

"I would say that symmetry is beauty, but I don't think that would apply to girls," he explained.

Charlie parted her mouth a little, wanting to say something to tease him, but something else passed through her lips. "Kid, are you implying that you have someone in mind?"

His face started to flush, but this was interrupted by Black*Star, whose mind was elsewhere until now.

"By the way," Black*Star said. "Charlotte, who are you going to the party with?"

She blinked. "Dani, of course."

"Oh, so you bat for the other team, do you?" Soul teased.

Charlie kicked him full on in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, COOL GUY?!"

The store clerks and shoppers all looked over at them, and Kid tried to avert their attention to something else, as Black*Star tried to pull Charlie off of Soul.

Black*Star sat Charlie down in her chair. She glared at Soul the whole time, who had bruises all over his face now.

Dani walked over with Maka and Tsubaki. They all had an ideal dress in their hands. Liz and Patty showed soon, and they seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kid asked. "I told you, your outfits are waiting at home!"

"We know that," Liz spat. "I just wish we didn't have to wear it."

"HAHA!" Patty giggled. "THEY LOOK LIKE JUMPSUITS, HAHA!"

Ignoring Liz's complaints and Patty's giggling fits, Charlie veered her attention back to the girls. "Alright, show me your dresses!"

Maka went first and held up a purple red dress with lighter but bolder lavendar lace trimming at the bottom. Charlie approved of the dress. It showed of Maka's cuter features. Tsubaki showed off hers as well. It was a light lime green evening gown, paired with a simple silver beaded necklace. It was perfect for a beautiful girl like Tsubaki, who didn't really need a flashy dress to impress.

Then it was Dani's turn. She nervously shifted in place, and brought out her dress.

Charlie's jaw dropped.

It was a long, crimson dress with no sleeves, with black gloves as a substitute. It seemed to be made of fine silk, and it shined in the light of the store. A long silver cross necklace hung over the hanger, and Charlie had to admit that this dress was probably the best out of all of them.

"Wipe off that stupid look, Charlotte!" she exclaimed, blushing in the process.

"Everyone's dresses are great and all," Soul interrupted, standing up from his seat. Kid and Black*Star soon followed, smiles on their faces. Soul flashed his shark-toothed grin. "But, how about we go play some basketball?"

* * *

**A/N: Dani's life is just one big ball of sunshine, isn't it?**

**Wrong. I'm so cruel to her XD And Charlotte seems to be alright.**

**HAHA WRONG. Charlotte's actually got a little trouble of her own soon. **

**You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Until then, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**READERS, CHAPTER ELEVEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**I had so much fun writing this one! I don't know why, I just like it when some excitement is put into a story! :3 **

**Be on the lookout for some *ahem* romantic moments.**

**Without further adou, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Eve Party Nightmare - Medusa, the Snake Witch**

It was the eve of the party. Everyone in class seemed to be excited over it, except Dani. She was still worrying about the black blood that now dwelled within her. Would she ever be normal again?

She needed to know more about the black blood. After she and Charlotte returned from the group's basketball game, she searched news reports on the black-blooded meister, Crona and the Demon Sword, Ragnarok. There were countless reports on people being murdered in France, Asia, and Italy. Maka said she had an encounter with it up-close and personal. Crona was the reason Soul received the terrible scar on his chest.

About a week ago, Kid had been absent from class. She remembered him telling the others about a black dragon he encountered on a mission. A black dragon he called Ragnarok, and how it absorbed at least a hundred human souls with a single breath. Even Kid, a great shinigami, couldn't defeat the likes of this demon sword.

That only made Dani's worries worse. She recalled Maka telling of a witch who was pulling the strings, one with a great evil soul that could strike fear through your heart. Dani didn't have soul perception, but she could only imagine what it would feel like.

Dani sat on her bed, staring at the floor. Fear was coursing through her veins, and it was only a matter of time before she went insane because of it. If she couldn't stop the black blood, what would become of her?

"Yo, Dani!" Charlotte's voice called on the other side of the door. "Are you getting ready or what? We have to be there in fifteen minutes to meet up with Tsubaki and Black*Star!"

Dani jolted straight up from her seat. She took her clock from her dresser, and saw that it was almost time to leave.

Knocks sounded on her door again. "Dani let me in! If you can get your dress on quickly, I can do your hair or something!"

Dani slowly walked to the door, still a bit dazed from her thoughts. She needed to pull herself together, so her friends won't worry about her. She turned the knob, and let in Charlotte.

Her weapon partner was beautiful. She had on a long white dress that stopped at her shins. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with silver blonde curls naturally falling in front of her face. Dani smiled, and ushered her into her room.

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "Your room is an utter mess."

"Oh shut up. Just sit on the bed and let me get dressed."

Charlotte took a seat on the black messy bed, and waited patiently as Dani pulled the dress out of her closet. She removed her clothes, and put the dress on. The dark crimson material fitted smoothly on her pale body. She took the black gloves and slipped them on. The vanity was empty, since Dani didn't particularly wear make-up, and Charlotte shook her head in disappointment.

"You're a girl aren't you?" she asked mockingly. She sat Dani down in the chair in front of the mirror, and pulled a brush through her midnight black hair.

"Your hair is such a mess," Charlotte groaned. "Seriously, do you care about your looks at all?"

"O-of course I do!" she retorted.

"Right,right." Charlotte brushed Dani's hair until it was perfectly straight. Her fingers pulled the bangs back into a black diamond studded barrette.

Charlotte brought out a tube of red lipstick, and crashed it down onto Dani's lips. "Oh, Kid is going to be so impressed!"

"Hold it!" She slapped Charlotte's hand away from her mouth. "I don't want to impress Kid! Why do you keep saying things like this?"

She pouted. "Never mind. C'mon, Tsubaki and Black*Star are probably waiting for us outside. Get your shoes on and let's go!"

After Charlotte left the room, Dani smiled to herself. She grabbed her black flats and headed after her partner, hoping to leave her worries behind her.

* * *

Students were filing into the school, laughter sounding from every aspect. Dani and Charlotte had met up with Tsubaki and Black*Star. While Tsubaki had looked beautiful and very refined, Black*Star looked like…

"A slob!" Charlotte exclaimed. "You look like like a total and utter slob, No*Star!"

"Ah, who cares?" He shrugged off the comment. "I'm just going for the free food."

Dani laughed awkwardly, not wanting Charlotte and Black*Star to go all out.

"You look beautiful, you two!" Tsubaki complimented with a smile.

"You as well, Tsubaki-chan," Dani returned.

They all walked to the entrance where Maka and Soul were about to enter the school. Kid and the Thompson sisters were standing at the entrance, greeting every passerby who came in.

Soul was the first to turn around and greet everyone. "Hey look who decided to show up."

"Soul, I'm gonna eat a ton of food," Black*Star said happily, drool running from his mouth.

"H-he's like a slob," Tsubaki mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon!" Maka cheered. "It's going to start without us if we don't hurry!"

Soul let out an exasperated sigh. "You're the one who took forever to get ready."

"Over here!"

Everyone turned to see Patty waving them over to Kid and Liz. The sisters were wearing matching red jumpsuits that glared in the moonlight. Kid was was wearing a white tuxedo with a skull pendant at the neck line.

Dani admitted he looked handsome.

"What's this now?" Liz smiled. "You're all dressed up!" She hung her head in shame. "I wish we could've dressed up."

Kid had a slight frown on his face, and Dani couldn't help but call him out on it. "What's wrong Kid? You don't seem excited."

He looked up startled and shook his head, putting on a forced smile. "Oh, sorry."

A stomach growled in the background and Kid turned to a messy looking Black*Star. "I'm starving."

Kid's jaw dropped in surprise. "W-what a slob." He coughed to ease the tension, and put his hands behind his back. "Anyway, thank you for coming everyone. Tonight, let us celebrate Shibusen's founding!"

He led everyone inside and upstairs to the left wing tower of the school. "Please, come inside. My father will be giving his greetings shortly."

Everyone filed past Kid in an exciting matter. When Dani passed, Kid lowered his head with worried eyes. She looked back at him, and began to stop, but Charlotte pulled her back.

"Let's go find us some boys to dance with!" she cheered.

Dani glanced at Kid once more, before reluctantly following Charlotte onto the dance floor.

* * *

Shinigam-sama's greeting was really short. It was more like a "Hi, good to see ya! Okay, have a great time!" than something Charlie expected him to say. Luckily, Kid was there and gave a more proper speech, until No*Star ruined it by shouting out his name to the whole school.

"What an idiot," she muttered.

After getting a good beating from Kid, who was now depressed his perfect speech was ruined, Black*Star came over to Soul and Charlie.

"Geez!" he scoffed. "Whose party does he think this is, anyway?"

Charlie and Soul shot him annoyed looks. "We know it's not yours, at least."

"Well," Shinigami-sama continued. "There's a stand-up band and food buffet, so dance and enjoy yourselves!"

Black*Star immediately rushed to the buffet line and grabbed every course he could get his hands on, while Tsubaki embarrassedly stood by and watched. Soul waved Charlie off as he got a drink and headed to the balcony. Kid was dancing with the Thompson sisters, trying to get them into a kick line. Maka had been watching, but soon left to join Soul on the balcony. Then Charlie realized she was all alone.

She looked around at all the people who were having fun on the dance floor, and suddenly wondered where Dani had run off to. Charlie began to walk around the area, bored out of her mind. The band was playing some jazz tune she couldn't quite familiarize, and all the girls were dancing with the guys who used to surround Charlie and bask in her beauty. As beautiful as she looked tonight, at least a few guys should've come crowding around her, begging her for a dance.

But that wasn't the case. Everyone had a date, except her. She sighed, and walked to a less crowded hall, and spotted Medusa-sensei. She was wearing a bright blue dress with a v shaped back, holding champagne in her hand. The nurse was drop-dead gorgeous and Charlie stuck her tongue out, jealous of the woman's beauty. Charlie started to say something, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Medusa-sensei had an evil smile, and seemed to be in deep thought, unaware of her surroundings. Charlie was sure she had seen a snake-like aura around her mouth. Something wasn't very right with the kind nurse, Medusa.

Stein soon joined Medusa, clanking glasses with hers. He appeared drunk, but Charlie knew he had only just gotten here. Then again, anything was possible with that maniac. The two exchanged a few words, before Stein dragged her onto the dance floor.

Charlie sighed, and noticed Maka dancing with a man she had never seen before. She looked disgusted as she danced along the tall red haired man.

"That's Spirit, a Death Scythe."

She whirled around to see Black*Star standing next to her, food all over his face. "That guy is a Death Scythe?"

He nodded. "He's Maka's perv dad. He's known to be a womanizer and that's why Maka's mom divorced him. Maka practically hates the guy!"

"Oh," Charlie nodded, understanding now.

"You wanna go dance?"

She jumped back, looking at Black*Star with complete shock. The heat was rising fast in her cheeks. "W-w-what?! Why would I wanna dance with you?!"

He shrugged. "I've eaten almost all of the food buffet line, and Tsubaki's talking with Liz. Besides, I saw you walking around the room like you were bored out of your mind."

Still in shock, she nodded. The two walked out onto the dance floor, and Black*Star took her hand, and put his free one around her waist. They started swaying to the beat of the music. Charlie was looking down most of the time, trying to avoid Black*Star's eyes.

A question appeared in her mind. "Hey, have you seen Dani at all? She disappeared and I can't find her."

Black*Star looked down at her, and cocked his head to the right. She glanced over to see Dani and Kid dancing as well.

She smiled. "That little sneak. She was my date tonight, you know."

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry I stole you away from her. It's just my bigness has that effect on people."

"Yeah, right." She nudged him playfully.

Charlie looked up at him, and saw his eyes were really a sea green. They had eccentricity to them, and the gleamed in the light. Even though he may have been a slob, Charlie felt something when they were together, but she didn't wish to admit it. This was the guy who stole her spotlight, almost defeated her in battle, made her want to kill him, and yet-Charlie couldn't help but smile every time he was around.

"STEIN!"

They suddenly turned to see a wounded Sid supporting himself against the wall. Charlie turned to Stein behind her, who was about to…KISS MEDUSA-SENSEI?!

* * *

Dani was blushing the whole time she danced with Kid. It was embarrassing for her to be seen like this! His arm was wrapped around her waist, and she couldn't help but notice that it felt really good to be held by him.

But at the same time, she knew something was wrong with him. He had been worried and upset the whole night. "Kid, thanks for dancing with me. I really didn't want to be dragged into some sort of harem with Charlotte."

He let out a small laugh. "You're welcome. But I think her harem of men will have to wait." He bobbed his head to his left, and Dani glanced over to see Charlotte dancing with Black*Star who was covered in food.

She smiled to herself. "Looks like Black*Star has an admirer."

"Yeah, I thought it was impossible for someone like him."

Kid still wore a worried frown, and Dani couldn't help but ask. "Kid, what's wrong? You've been down about something all night."

His eyes darted from side to side, trying to avoid her gaze. She sighed. "Please, Kid. I know you may still not fully trust me yet, and I understand that. What I did was wrong, but just know that I'm only trying to atone for all those souls I took for my mother's sake! So, please, let me try to help whatever's going on with you!"

Kid looked into Dani's eyes, his golden gaze piercing through her. "It's not that I don't trust you, Dani! I've never really lost it to begin with. I knew you were troubled, and I wanted to help in any way I could, and I still do! What you did in the past wasn't of your own free will. You did it because you were following your mother's orders. I know you enough now, that you were only trying to protect us from your past."

He took her hand, and held it between his. "You have friends Dani. You have Charlotte, you have Black*Star, and most of all you have me."

Dani drew in a sharp breath, as Kid began to lean in towards her. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she knew what was coming.

"STEIN! HURRY! GET EVERYONE OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

The moment was interrupted by the man named Sid who came into the classroom yesterday. He seemed to be wounded, as he was leaning against the wall for support.

Dani frantically looked for Stein, who was…about to kiss Medusa-sensei?

Stein ran to Sid, and helped him up. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Yeah, somehow or other," he gasped. "I ran into an enemy surprise attack. I dove underground right before the blast, but I just barely survived. Anyway, you need to get out of here! It's a trap! They've been waiting for this day to come! The day Shinigami-sama leaves his mirror and the Shibusen students gather!"

The whole group was crowded around Sid now, along with the Death Scythe named Spirit. Dani's eyes grew wide at what Sid was saying.

Stein cursed under his breath, and turned around rapidly. "Where's Medusa?!"

They all turned to see Medusa with an evil grin on her face. She was standing on the railing of the balcony, and lightly jumped off onto an enormous snake.

"Sensei!" Charlotte cried to Stein. "Just who exactly is Medusa?!"

Stein frantically looked around the room, as it soon became enclosed in a transparent green box. "What is this?!"

Sid weakly got up. "It's begun." He lifted his hunter's knife, which was the woman Naigus in weapon form. "Naigus, are you ready for a soul resonation?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Sid unsheathed the knife and lifted it in the air. "We need to get you guys out!"

The knife began to glow a golden yellow. "Make it in time!"

Soul looked around, sweat rolling down his cheek. "What's going on?!"

"What in the world is happening?" Maka said in a dazed tone.

"Space is being warped," Stein said. "Oh, no…We're being locked in!"

Sid raised the knife even higher. "Here goes! Forced Burial!"

He plunged the knife into the ground, and under them all were stone coffins which seemed bottomless. Dani could feel herself flying in the air, before falling into the dark coffin.

Sid sighed weakly. "We're counting on you…Protect Shibusen…"

Dani screamed as she fell down into the coffin. It seemed endless, but finally she could sense ground coming, and landed lightly on her feet. She looked around to see all the meisters on their feet, while the weapons were sitting on the ground.

"All the meisters landed on their feet?!" Soul exclaimed. "You guys really are different."

"I sense one, two…no, eight witch's souls?!" Kid said. "And the Demon sword, too!"

Dani felt chills run down her spine. Fear struck her to the very core. The Demon Sword was here…Crona and Ragnarok were here. The ones who were like Dani.

Were they any different from her?

The ground suddenly shook violently, causing everyone to stagger.

"What's happening to Death City?" Maka asked worriedly.

Stein stepped up with a serious expression. "This is an emergency situation. Please listen to what I say calmly."

Everyone had their full attention on Stein. They all wanted to know what was happening to Shibusen and to Death City.

"Below Shibusen sleeps the very first Afreet, the source of madness." Stein studied everyone's expressions, seeing if they were reacting to this calmly, before continuing. "And now, Medusa, who snuck in as school nurse, is attempting to revive it. This must be stopped at all costs."

Dani gasped. Medusa-sensei, the one who had helped her through her pain, and the black blood, was a witch?!

"You can't be serious," Maka breathed heavily. "Medusa-sensei was actually a witch?!"

"There's something like that sleeping under Shibusen?!" Soul's voice was quiet, but full of shock.

"It's apparently true."

Dani turned her gaze on Kid, who was looking at them with hard eyes. "My father told me about it, too. To keep the Afreet sealed away, my father couldn't leave this place."

"What?!" Black*Star exclaimed. "Shinigami-sama can't leave? I just thought he was a shut in!"

"In any case," Stein interrupted. "We cannot let Sid's quick thinking go to waste. I'll show you to the entrance that leads underground. Follow me, everyone."

Stein began to walk down the hall, as he was followed by everyone else. Dani stood frozen in place. Was Medusa the one who injected black blood into her system? There was a place on her arm where she'd thought someone had drawn blood the first time she showed up in the nurse's office. But, now it all makes sense now. If the Demon Sword is here with Medusa, then that means she was the witch controlling Crona.

Dani's fists tightened. Rage flowed through her body. Medusa would pay for what she had done to her. She will not let the witch get away.

Kid came up beside her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a knowing look, and the two nodded, before going down the hallway to where the Kishin slept.

* * *

**A/N: CLIMAX! CLIMAX! CLIMAX!**

**Oh, gosh this chapter was pure fun to write! I love it! Looks like Dani's got a bone to pick with Medusa! o: But remember guys, we're only in 1/4 of the whole story, so surely this isn't the end. I've still got a lot in store for this dynamic duo!**

**Also, thank you guys so so SO much for reviewing and following! This puts me in high spirits! And if you're a reader, but haven't reviewed yet, don't hesitate to do so! I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far!**

**With that, see you next time!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**READERS, CHAPTER TWELVE OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**AND IT'S 1:13AM?! WHAT?!**

**Yeah, I was excited to write this chapter :3 Just for you guys! **

**There's not a lot going on in this chapter, but I still love it :D**

**ENJOY!**

**EDIT: I ADDED A FEW TO THE CHARLOTTE AND DANI QUARREL OF THE SECOND PART OF THE CHAPTER! IF YOU READ THE OLDER VERSION, IT'S FINE, BUT I'D PREFER IF YOU'D READ THE MOST UP TO DATE VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Dani's Promise - There's Someone to Love**

Stein stopped in front of a ruined entrance, with slanted eyes on each side of the room. He took a few steps forward, before lighting a cigarette.

"This is the entrance," he announced. "Our foe is powerful. If you are not fully prepared for what's ahead you may lose your life. If you want to turn back now, then do so." He turned to face them all. "Whether or not you are prepared to fight fear… Whether or not you'll come with me… Let your soul decide."

There were four particular meisters from Class Crescent Moon, who followed Stein into the Kishin's shrine. They all knew the dangers ahead, and were prepared to die for Shibusen.

Soul adorned his famous head band, and flashed a shark-toothed grin. Black*Star adjusted his gloves, determined to win. Tsubaki tied her hair up, ready for what was ahead. Kid adjusted his black symmetrical jacket, willing to sacrifice his life for his father's sake. Liz and Patty placed their hats on top of their heads, ready for some action. Maka adorned her black trench coat, prepared to take revenge on the Demon Sword who scarred whose most important to her. Dani placed her cross necklace around her neck, swearing to atone for what she did by protecting Shibusen. And Charlie, who kissed her heart locket, before swinging it on her neck, promising her Grandmother that she will survive.

Maka stood at the head of the group, fists clenched. "We're coming!"

Stein smiled proudly. "Okay, then."

The meisters commanded their weapons to transform, and they headed into the dark entrance. They followed Stein in a dash down the stairs.

Charlie looked through the blade to Dani. Her meister's face was hard, cold, and emotionless. The grip she had on the hilt of the scimitar was tight and aggressive. "You ready for this, Dani?"

She got no reply. The amethyst eyes that had a familiar light to them were now dark and blank. What was going on with her?

"Hey, Kid" Maka panted. "How did Shinigami-sama seal away this Asura guy?"

Kid kept his eyes forward as he rode Beelzebub. "My father tore Asura's skin off and stuffed him inside a sealed bag made from it. Then he rooted his own soul and body to keep the Afreet in check."

"And that's why Shinigami-sama can't leave this place?" Black*Star asked.

"If the seal were broken and the Afreet managed to escape, would Shinigami-sama be free to go wherever he wants again?"

"No," Stein answered. "Shinigami-sama has fixed his soul in this town. He has become one with Death City, you could say. If he wanted to go anywhere, he'd have to attach legs to this place." The bottom of the stairs was just in view, and Stein glanced back at his students. "The effects of reviving an Afreet are beyond imagination. Its madness will spread like a disease."

Charlie looked at Dani once more, wondering if madness may be the cause of her behavior. But, it seemed to be like something else entirely.

They had fully descended the stairs, and a long corridor was before them. Stein began to dash once more, as he was followed by everyone. Loud crashes shook the ground, and Charlie knew with a heavy heart that Death City was being reduced to ash.

"We've run a pretty long way now," Black*Star noted. "Hey, Maka, do you sense the witches up ahead?"

"I'm guessing their Soul Protects are on right now," she said.

He pouted disappointedly. "Aw, that's lame. That's the only thing you're half-decent at, too!"

Charlie burst out laughing, while Maka became irritated. "You really know how to annoy me!"

Maka gasped a little, and skidded to a stop. Everyone turned back at her, with an excited Black*Star hyped up. "What? What?!"

"Stein!"

Stein nodded. "Yes."

"I sense a soul just beyond the shadows there! Someone's there!" Her breath quickened. "This soul… There's no question about it… This nasty, despicable feeling-!"

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and a figure was seen just a few feet ahead. Dani's grip tightened on the hilt, but Charlie sighed, knowing it wasn't who they were expecting.

Maka spat the name in complete disgust. "Papa!"

Spirit the Death Scythe was now in full view, his face full of hurt. "What do you mean, 'nasty and despicable'?"

Stein seemed to know that Spirit would show up. "How did you manage to escape that spell?"

As he said that, Black*Star and Charlie were snickering at an annoyed Maka. She slapped Black*Star in the face, and Charlie was glad she was safe in weapon form. Though, she got a killing glare from her.

Spirit put on a handsome smile, and gave Stein a thumbs up. "No one's faster than me when it comes to chasing a woman's behind."

"I should've guessed. But this is a relief. I wasn't sure how much I could do without my weapon."

Both Spirit and Stein looked ahead cautiously. "Are they up ahead, senpai?"

The Death Scythe winked. "Yeah, they're lying in wait."

Spirit glowed in yellow light, and Stein soon held a cross-like scythe with no blade to be seen. Charlie looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find it. Where the hell was the blade?

Stein turned to them. Somehow, he looked more threatening with a weapon than ever before. "It's best for you weapons _not _to return to your weapon forms. You could lose your lives in one blow."

"Right!" Tsubaki said.

"Y-yeah," Liz stuttered, while Patty cheered in response.

Soul nodded through the glare of the blade, and Charlie raised a fist. "Got it!"

"Wait," Black*Star intervened. "They're lying in wait? Aren't they on their way to the Kishin?"

"No," Stein replied. "I doubt all of them are."

Black*Star's ears pricked up, and he raised his chain scythe a bit. "Hey, do you hear something?"

"H-huh?" Maka tensed. "Really?"

Charlie strained to hear something, but all it was silence. She felt Dani ready herself, as the silence soon turned into faint footsteps in the distance.

"I hear it." Maka lifted Soul in a defensive position. "Sounds like footsteps."

Black*Star smiled deviously, raising Tsubaki even higher. "So, they're finally showing themselves, huh? Just who is it?"

"Someone who is confident that they won't lose against multiple opponents." Stein raised Spirit in front of him. "Someone who can attack multiple people simultaneously and prevent them from getting through…"

Dani tensed, and raised Charlie in front of her. Her hard eyes blazed with anger and hurt, but her expression still showed no emotion. A slender, womanly figure stood before them. She had a black outfit with a hood pulled over her dark blonde hair. Her yellow eyes were almost snake-like, as she stopped to study her opponents. An evil grin spread across her lips.

"So, it _is _you." The once kind voice that Charlie knew was gone, and replaced with a smooth cold and harsh tone.

Stein glared at Medusa, as he started to explain a battle plan. "Alright, so here's my basic plan. For the most part, we can anticipate how the enemy will act. Medusa will be the first roadblock. The Demon Sword will be the second barrier for those who get past. And the remaining two should be heading toward the Kishin.

"The werewolf that Maka had fought before, Free, is immortal and will be protecting the black blood that will be used to revive the Kishin at all costs. So, this is what _we'll _do. First, I'll keep Medusa busy. You four will rush quickly past her as quickly as possible. Kid, you're the most mobile of our group. You will take Dani and go after the two heading for the Kishin."

"Understood!" Kid said. He took Dani's hand, and helped her up on Beelzebub. Charlie was anticipating a blush from Dani, but her eyes were still stone cold. What was wrong with her today?

"Black*Star," Stein resumed. "You'll keep the Demon Sword busy so Kid, Dani, and Maka can get through. As you're able to perform soul wavelength blasts, you can give the Demon Sword a real walloping."

Black*Star raised his chain scythe in the air, ecstatic. "Yeah!"

"Maka and Dani, you'll get past Medusa and the Demon Sword and will catch up with Kid and Dani, at which point you'll destroy the black blood."

"Right," Maka replied. Dani just stared blankly ahead in reply.

"Lastly," Stein said. "Promise me this: that you won't lose your lives." He looked back at them with fierce green eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Yeah!" They cheered in unison, all except for Dani, who only nodded.

"A strategy meeting right in front of your enemy?" Medusa asked with a sly smile. "I know what you have up your sleeves."

"Oh?" Stein removed his glasses, a clever grin stretching across his face. "Well, you _are _the school nurse, after all."

"You're never at a loss for words." She veered her attention to Dani. "Oh, Dani! I've been worried about you! Have you told your little friends about the black blood?"

All eyes were on Dani, even Charlie's. Dani had black blood?!

"It's a shame I didn't get to do more research on you!" She moaned. "You were the perfect research subject!"

"What do you mean?" Dani's grip tightened around Kid's waist.

"Oh, I didn't mention it? I injected black blood into your system the first time you came into my office! Poor dear, never suspected a thing. And even when she found out she had black blood, she came to me. She was like a frightened little kitten! SO cute! I even offered to break the news to her beloved Kid right here, but she didn't want anyone to know!"

Kid looked back at her, his eyes saddened by the thought of her not trusting him. "Why?"

But even Kid's plea didn't move Dani. She was still emotionless, and that pissed Charlie off. "I was protecting you from it. I don't need your pity."

"Oh, what's this?" Medusa chimed. "A lover's quarrel?"

Medusa's eyes widened at an insane size, her pupils dilated. "Well, I'm afraid that's one problem I can't fix Dani. Enough small talk. Shall we begin?" The same dark snake aura that Charlie saw earlier seeped through her mouth. "Nake, snake, cobra cobra ra, nake, snake, cobra, cobra ra…"

As the witch chanted, black arrows surrounded her body. Charlie realized that snake tattoos covered both her arms. They were moving along her arms, and she shuddered at the sight.

"Listen," Stein announced. "Don't worry about getting past her on your first try. An opening will present itself! Here she comes."

Medusa raised her crossed arms, and the arrows moved with her. "Vector Arrow Times Three!"

"A perfect spell for keeping multiple people at bay." Everyone rushed towards the flying arrows as Stein made a warning. "It's much more powerful than last time, too!"

Dani was holding on tightly to Kid, as he avoided all of the vector arrows in a fit of anger. "Death Slide!"

Beelzebub avoided the arrows with ease, and they slipped past Medusa. She cursed under her breath, but dared not continue with them. Instead, she called out to Dani in a sweet voice. "You'll never get rid of your black blood! It's already affected you, why not let it sink in?"

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight from Medusa, Kid didn't talk to Dani the rest of the way. That was good. He needed to hate her. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this anyway. Her heart ache because of it, but it was the right thing to do. She needed to push him away, so she couldn't hurt him anymore. She had restrained her emotions from taking over when Medusa cooed her. A person she thought actually cared about her...turned out to be a witch. It reminded her so much of Sinopa...

They zoomed past a figure with bright pink hair, and a black muscular…thing protruding from its back. She figured it to be the Demon Sword and its meister, and it only made her think worse of herself. How long would it be until Charlotte became a part of Dani if the black blood increased?

"Dani," Charlotte whispered from the blade.

"What?" she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Not now."

"Are you f**king kidding me? You're Ms. Stoic all over again. And don't think I saw what was happening during the dance! Kid was about to ki-"

"Charlotte!" Dani spat. "I don't want to talk about this. Why can't you just leave me the f**k alone, alright? And what do you care? We don't even LIKE each other!"

There was silence from the blade. Dani glanced down, and in the reflection of the blade, Charlotte was glaring at her meister. "You don't know how wrong you are, Dani."

"Oh, really?" Dani tried. "Charlotte, I don't want to talk right now. I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now."

"No!" Kid turned to the source of the noise, and Charlie changed into human form. He stopped Beelzebub abruptly, and he and Dani jumped off.

"We don't have time for this Charlotte!" he exclaimed. "We need to catch up with the two have the black blood!"

"Don't worry, Kid. This won't take long."

Charlotte walked up to Dani with fierce eyes, and slapped her. "I want a straight answer from you. What the hell is with you and keeping secrets, huh?"

Dani looked at the ground. "It's none of your concern."

"It IS my concern, actually! I'm your weapon partner. Now, we may not have gotten on good terms, but I was actually starting to like you! Not just as a partner, but as a friend. And now, you're saying that it's wrong for me to worry? It's wrong for Kid to worry? It's wrong for EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS to worry?! Bullshit!

"You've been so shut up your whole life that you have no idea what friends are, do you?! Well, REALITY CHECK! You're not the only one with problems, Dani! You've been pushing everyone away from you because of a messed up past, and one betrayal from a witch."

Charlotte raised her hand again, and Dani closed her eyes. But instead, she was embraced by her weapon partner. "We're here for you, Dani. We're not like Medusa, or your parents. We're your friends, and we always will be."

"I-I don't want your pity!" she stuttered.

"I'd take it while I can, Dani," Kid said from behind. "You need all the pity you can get."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. The emotions she kept back all those years came pouring out all at once. The pain she had received from her mother, the betrayal from her father's disappearance, and lying to those she cared about most. She hugged Charlotte tightly, realizing how close a friend she had really been this last month.

Charlotte pushed away, and gave her that usual devilish smile. "There's someone else you've got to apologize to, you know."

Dani released Charlotte, and turned to Kid. He had a warm smile on his face. As the tears streamed down her face, she ran and embraced Kid tightly. "I'm so sorry Kid! For everything!"

He patted Dani's back. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too... For not being there when I should've... Just…don't do it again, okay?"

She nodded, burying her face in his jacket. Charlotte started tapping her foot, and coughing loudly. Dani snapped her eyes open, and pulled away from Kid quickly, looking around and avoiding his gaze.

"Now that that's settled," Charlotte said. "Let's go kick some witch ass!"

Kid helped her up on the board after she adjusted weapon form Charlotte onto her belt. In that moment of realization, Dani knew not to hold her feelings back anymore. It was the little strip of hope that kept her from fully succumbing to the black blood within her. There were people who cared for her, and wanted to help her whenever they could. And she knew, that there was someone to admire. There was someone to love and to count on. A someone who was the first to hear about Dani's true past, and how he had promised to keep it, until she was ready to tell the rest of her friends.

And in return for his trust and care, she vowed that she would protect this person at all costs, even if it meant her life.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, now that that's over with! *passes out on bed***

**Haha, I'm just pulling your leg! I'll update MAYBE twice tomorrow; depending on how much procrastination time I waste by writing this XD It'll be the last day of my break tomorrow, so Thursday and Friday will be back to posting around a later time. **

**Thanks for those who are following and reviewing! If you're a new reader, do not hesitate to review! I love to know what you guys think of the story so far, and it also motivates me to write!**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**READERS, CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**ACTION TIME :D**

**This took me three hours...three...**

**I had to go back and watch the whole Kishin Revival Arc to fit Dani and Charlotte into the scene.**

**What fun.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – The Seal Shrine - The Immortal Man's Tricks?**

Kid and Dani rode through the musty halls of the underground, desperately trying to make it to the shrine to stop the two from reviving the Kishin. Each hall was different than the last, signifying they were getting closer to the Kishin's shrine with each hall.

But, of course, the two with the black blood wouldn't make getting to them so easy. Soon, Kid and Dani found themselves face to face with tadpole-like bombs. One flew towards them, knocking Dani and Kid off the board.

"Kid-kun, Dani-chan! Look!" Patty said.

Kid and Dani looked up ahead of them, to see bombs scrambled all over the hall, floating in the air. They all had wicked, sharp-toothed smiles and bright red lips. It may have been the creepiest thing Dani had ever seen. She stood up, and grabbed Beelzebub. Just as she was about to get on, Kid began to curse under his breath.

The way they were arranged was enough to cause Kid to make a scene. "They're all arranged inconsistently! It disgusts me!"

"Kid, don't lose yourself!" Dani encouraged.

"It disgusts me," he whispered. He was staring at the bombs with hate and disgust. "What an inconsistent arrangement… Damn it!"

"Hey, now," Liz said nervously. "Never mind consistency. Let's just pass through."

"You probably shouldn't stare at them too long," Charlotte suggested.

Kid stared a bit longer, and slowly knelt to the ground. He covered his mouth, and looked away. "Oh no. It's making me sick… I don't feel good…"

"See? What did I tell you?" Charlotte sighed.

"But I guess an inconsistent place to you _is _like a path full of monsters to ordinary people." Liz's voice shook at the thought of monsters.

"You're trying your best to explain things from his point of view," Patty stated. "But those are bombs. Anyone would be scared."

"Yeah. That's an accurate comeback."

"What a trap!" Kid cursed. "Is this the end of the road?! How mortifying…"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Dani patted Kid's back. "The Kishin's going to revive if you give up now!"

"You're a reaper!" Liz proclaimed. "If you don't go, then who will?!"

But Kid still hung his head in shame. "Say whatever you want. I'm the god of scum. Throw me out on garbage day."

Liz and Charlotte sighed in unison. Then Liz asked something of her little sister. "Patty. Tell him in your special way."

Patty groaned a little in anxiousness. "Alright, nee-chan." Then her tone of voice changed completely into that of a ruthless thug. "Get yer ass movin', damn it!"

Kid shook a little in shock. Dani backed away onto Beelzebub, waiting for Kid to react. It was enough to make even Dani cower in fear.

Wails of hurt and emotion came from Kid's mouth. He jumped on Beelzebub, and Dani just barely wrapped her arms around him before he sped off into the blasts of the bombs, firing at them from behind. Tears streamed down his face, as his cries grew louder with every blast.

"Wow!" Charlotte said in awe. "He's using the blasts to speed up more and more!"

"But even more incredible was that impression," Liz cooed. "Amazing…"

"YEAH!" Patty cheered happily. "I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU BE BORED!"

"Damn it!" Kid cried. "Patty… You're so stupid! You're so stupid!"

Dani looked over at his pistols. "Is he going to be alright?!"

She saw Liz nod in the reflection of the smooth metal. "He'll be fine…eventually."

The blasts grew louder and louder. It was no doubt that the enemies ahead and the allies behind could hear them. They flew past the bombs, the scenery changing within each minute.

After all the bombs had exploded, they made it into a ruined looking corridor. Everything was destroyed. Pieces of stones and pillars all over the room.

"Everything's a real mess now," Kid groaned. "It almost looks like the entrails of old ruins."

"Don't get distracted!" Liz pleaded. "You don't need to look at the mess!"

"Think about symmetrical stuff!" Dani chimed.

"BUTTERFLY!" Patty cheered.

"The number eight!" Charlotte pitched.

Kid halted to a stop. He looked ahead, as if trying to sense something. Dani followed his eyes, but saw nothing. What was he trying to see?

"What is it?!" Liz said. "Are you having a reaction?!"

"No…" he said darkly. "I sense the Kishin's wavelength…"

Dani gasped a little. She tried to feel it as well, but still came up with nothing. Sweat was rolling down Kid's face, his eyes strained. Suddenly, he gasped, and looked to his left. His eyes widened at something Dani couldn't see. He snapped out of his hallucination, and sighed in exhaustion.

"Kid?" Dani said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-yeah…" he breathed. "I've never sensed this much pressure before…"

"The Kishin is up ahead, right?" Liz asked. "What's it like?"

"What's it like?" he repeated. His voice shaking in fear. "That's a very vague question. My father only mentioned it in passing, so I don't know very much. He defeated Asura and tore off all his skin in order to seal him away."

"Sounds like your dad used to be pretty scary," Charlotte said. "Why did he do that?"

Kid had controlled his fear, and was back to his calm and collected self. "To make a bag to seal Asura in. He needed to hold Asura's soul, body, and madness, you see. So his own skin made the perfect seal. My father removed all of Asura's blood, and stuffed his withered body and soul into the bag. Asura's body is starved for blood."

"And that's why he wants black blood?" Liz questioned.

Kid shrugged, and began to move Beelzebub again. Patty gasped and little and yelled, "Kid-kun, Dani-chan! Heat source detected ahead!"

He abruptly stopped, raising his pistols. "What?!"

As Patty informed, a green ball of light was shot straight towards them. Kid wasn't moving, so Dani pulled him to the side before the ball could kill both of them. The ball exploded a few feet behind them, and they stumbled onto the ground. Kid immediately took a defensive position in front of Dani.

"Canon fire?!" Kid raised his pistols. "From where?!"

Just ahead was a creature that looked similar to the hybrids Dani had fought before. Only, this time, it resembled more of a wolf than anything. Red markings surrounded its left eye, and its pupil was one single red ring. Hair covered its entire body, and sharp fangs protruded past its mouth.

"Magic Eye Canon," it growled.

Kid helped Dani up, as he realized what it was. "So, he's the immortal… Damn. I was so distracted by the Kishin's madness that I didn't notice."

With eyes targeted at the immortal, Kid swerved and shot multiple soul wavelength charges. But each shot seemed to pass right through it, and was not harmed.

Its lips curled into a thin smile. "Doesn't work on me."

Kid tensed. "Dani, stay back from him. I'll take care of this."

Dani nodded, but readied Charlotte anyway, in case if something bad were to come from this fight. Kid rushed into close combat with the immortal, and it swiped under his feet with its massive claws. Dani studied the fight, and deduced that the immortal was trying to reduce his mobility. Kid fired more shots at him, only to get the same results.

"I am immortal!" it howled.

"In that case—!" Kid flipped back with agility and landed in a stretched stance. "Here goes! Soul Resonance! Execution Mode!"

Dust began to encircle Kid, as he was raised in the air. His soul was powerful enough to where, Dani could actually see it. It was a clear blue with three white stripes. Liz and Patty changed from their pistol forms into arm canons that were attached to Kid's arms. They were threatening and soon, pink light began to be absorbed at the ends. A dark skull began to revolutionize around his soul, stating his powers are of a high ranking shinigami's. Three spikes appeared on his suit's shoulders, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Resonance rate stable," Liz informed. "Noise at 1.8%. Four seconds to feedback. Three,"

"Two," Patty cheered.

"One."

"Ready to fire!"

Kid raised the arm canons at the immortal, his face dark and black. Red skulls covered the arm canons, and pink light began to charge at the ends. The only thing that Dani could really see were his yellow eyes, filled with determination.

"Go Kid!" Dani yelled.

"Death Canon." Huge charges of soul wavelengths were blasted from each canon towards the immortal. The hall filled with blinding light, and Dani could hear a loud explosion coming from Kid's canons.

The light faded, and the smoke cleared. Dani ran over to Kid, whose canons had reverted back to pistol form. Her ears were ringing from the blast.

"That should've done something," Kid breathed.

Rising from the smoked came the immortal man, unharmed. "I am immortal!"

"What the hell?!" Charlotte screeched.

The werewolf almost brought his claws down on Kid, before Dani could push them both out of the way.

Dani and Kid jumped back to give some distance between them and their opponent. But once they were far back, the immortal man didn't advance. He only stared at them with patient eyes.

"Damn it," Kid muttered. "He won't come after us needlessly. He only wants to prevent our progress."

Dani studied the immortal man, knowing that if they try to get past by force, they'd get tripped up. She tried to start thinking of a strategic battle plan to move forward, but came up short. She looked over to Kid for an idea, but…

His eyes were darting from side to side at incredible speed. He was having a panic attack…about the asymmetry of the room. He laughed a little with a crazed smile. "Okay, I've connected them."

Dani could hear Charlotte face palming herself. "THAT PILLAR AND THIS PILLAR USED TO BE APART OF ONE PILLAR! AND THAT PIECE LYING AGAINST THE WALL WAS THE MIDDLE! Oh! Now it connects beautifully!"

"Pull yourself together, three stripes!" Charlotte scolded.

Sweat poured by the bucket full down Kid's face. His facial expression was a confused and pained one. "No, that's not necessarily what I'm thinking. Well, actually, it does bother me, but…"

"It's okay Kid!" Liz said anxiously. "Try to focus!"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"If you wanna play a puzzle game, I'll join you," the immortal said mockingly. "I love puzzles."

Kid looked up with annoyance. "How dare you mock me!"

For one split second, Dani thought he had started to focus again. But then, he averted his attention back to the scenery around him, murmuring things about the statues. "W-What the hell?! That statue's trunk is junk!" He punched himself in the face. "Shut up! That's a stupid joke! No, that's not right. Stop it. That pillar… Could it go over there?"

"Kid!" Dani called.

Kid's eyes were moving left and right, and it seemed like he was about to faint. There was no bringing him back now!

"This is bad." Liz seemed to be starting to panic. "The mere fact that Kid could enter this chaotic room was amazing enough! But at this rate, his mind will be worn down until he goes mad!"

"Oh, no!" Charlotte looked through the scimitar's blade with wide emerald eyes. "He's scratching his head at light speed! He's having one of his reactions!"

It was true. Kid was going into stress and panic mode, and there was nothing anyone could do to snap him out of it.

"Onee-chan," Patty said worriedly.

"We gotta do something!" Liz cried. "What do we do?! We gotta change the feeling in the air!"

As if on cue, a certain loud-mouthed assassin kneed the young shinigami in the back. "YAHOO!"

* * *

Charlie groaned. "Not him. ANYBODY but him!"

"Sorry we're late!" Tsubaki said sweetly. She was now in ninja sword mode, a short katana.

"WE CAUGHT UP!" Black*Star shouted. "WE… NO… I WIN! TOO BAD! NO KISHIN REVIVAL FOR YOU!"

Kid yelled in the assassin's face. "FOOL! The person with the black blood is further ahead!"

"What?" Black*Star groaned. "That's not good!" His face dropped. "What are you doing here, then?" He turned, just noticing the massive werewolf behind them. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?!"

Charlie, Liz, and Patty stared in awe at Black*Star. They all raised a thumbs up. "Nice, Black*Star! Now we can get Kid to focus on the werewolf!"

Liz put on a deviant smile. "Kid! Look! That man only has a ball and chain on his left foot only!"

Kid had a disgusted face. "So he does. It disgusts me!"

Black*Star pointed a finger at the werewolf. "Hey, you! No one's allowed to stand in my way!"

Dani stepped up in between her friends, pointing Charlie at the immortal man. "You will not succeed in reviving the Kishin! Let's go, Charlotte!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go, Tsubaki!"

"Right."

Kid started shooting wavelengths at the man. "Let's give them back up!"

The werewolf growled deeply. "Bring it on!"

Black*Star ran at the man with lightning speed. "Here we go! Speed*Star!"

He seemed to disappear and reappear in different places, each one closer to the werewolf than the next. The werewolf seemed afraid of Black*Star's closeness. "He's fast…"

Black*Star soon appeared right in front of him then disappeared again. The werewolf looked all around. "Above?!"

He came crashing down behind the werewolf, and began to swish the short sword back and forth with much precision. The werewolf desperately tried to dodge each attack, as if afraid of getting hurt. Charlie pondered this theory. He wouldn't move when Kid attacked, but is afraid of Black*Star?

Dani rushed towards the werewolf and swung at him from behind. But it was fast, and dodged without a moment's hesitance. The werewolf was clammy, and panting. It was trying to avoid close-up attacks.

Black*Star landed in front of him, faking a kick. Then used the short sword to cut through the werewolf's abdomen. "Nin!"

The immortal man didn't seemed to be affected, but Charlie caught him cursing under his breath. Black*Star was still trying to slash through him, unaware that his technique didn't work. Then, it hit her.

And, apparently, it hit Kid too.

"Wait. Black*Star!" they said together.

Charlie changed into human form, to Dani's astonishment. She walked alongside Kid, only a few inches away from the werewolf. It could've sliced her in half.

_Could have._

"What's the deal?!" he howled. "Don't make me tear you apart!"

Kid and Charlie only stared at him, unimpressed. Charlie stepped a little closer. "I love it when I have the spotlight. It's all about me."

"My favorite number is eight," Kid said, as if it were a normal conversation with the werewolf. "Go ahead and try, if you dare. But…"

"You can't do anything as you are now," Charlie finished.

At the same time, they both walked straight through the werewolf. It was gross to Charlie, but she knew this guy was just a holographic image.

The werewolf chuckled. "Looks like the jig is up."

The werewolf shifted back into human form, which wasn't that much different than his immortal form, only slightly more humane looking.

"Magic Eye," Kid said. "Is this your magic spell?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Spatial magic. Forwarding vision. It displays a live image of me in a specified location. How did you figure it out?"

"Easy," Charlie scoffed.

"You never tried to dodge my shots." Kid shrugged.

"But you didn't want Black*Star's attacks to hit you."

"Because we'd realize you're just an image if he actually touched you. I assume that initial canon blast came from behind the image."

"To make the image seem like the real deal."

"Plus, people generally prefer to attack immortals from a distance."

"It was a nice trick that utilized that trait," Charlie admitted. She walked the rest of the way through the immortal man, and then pointed a finger at Black*Star from behind the image. "But the real question is, why didn't _you _notice when you stabbed him, moron?!"

Black*Star stared dumbfounded before making up a "good" excuse. "Well, you know me! I figured I had unleashed such incredible moves that I couldn't even feel it stab him!"

Kid stuck his head through the immortal man's stomach, pissed off at Black*Star. "Nonsense! Besides, Tsubaki should've realized it too!"

Tsubaki gave a little confused noise until she started to stammer. "I-I just thought he had improved a lot, too…"

"Oh, geez. Blind parental love has nothing on blind weapon love." Kid walked back towards Dani. "Damn it! They just bought themselves a lot of time!"

He flipped up Beelzebub, and helped Dani on. "Let's go, Black*Star!"

"Yeah!" he yelled. He flipped over the image.

Charlie sighed, knowing that this was getting them nowhere on their mission. She transformed into a scimitar and Dani caught her on the way past the immortal man.

"Let's go, Dani!" Charlotte said. "To stop the revival of the Kishin!"

* * *

**A/N: I guess you guys know what's coming next, right?**

**HAHA! Yes, we finally meet the Kishin Asura in the next chapter. **

**I'm gonna let you guess which one of my OCs will NOT be affected by the madness. I gave a LITTLE TINY hint in this chapter, but not a big one to actually reveal who it will be!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! If you're a new reader, please do not hesitate to review! I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far, and ways to improve it!**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**READERS, CHAPTER FOURTEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POSTIFICATED!**

**Ah, the joys of writing a chapter about a naked guy.**

**Haha, not. I really didn't want to go into detail about Asura being *ahem* nude**

**Also, this was my last day of Fall Break, so tomorrow I return to that dreaded required hell we call...HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Haha, I'm kidding. I love high school. :3 Anyway, tomorrow's chapter will be posted, once again, at the usual time: Between 9:00pm-11:00pm.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has followed along with the story, and threw out a review or two. You guys rock! And if you're a new reader, please do not hesitate to leave a review! I love to know what the readers are thinking of the story so far, and ways to improve!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – The Kishin Asura - The Source of Madness?**

"So, Black*Star," Charlotte asked. "You took care of the Demon Sword faster than I expected."

Black*Star groaned in annoyance. "I didn't do any damage to him at all. Maka and Soul stole my spotlight!"

"Maka ended up fighting the Demon Sword?" Dani said, shocked. "I didn't know she was the kind to break rules."

He nodded. "She wanted revenge on the meister who scarred Soul. So, I guess they didn't really steal my spotlight away from me, I was just generous enough to give it to them. That's just what a man who will surpass God would do!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Do you know how she's doing?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't have soul perception, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to sense them at this distance. Right, Charlotte?"

"Yeah. I can't sense her soul wavelength this far in. Besides, the madness wavelength is interfering with my perception. Well," Charlotte sighed. "We'll just have to assume she beat the Demon Sword, and is on her way to catch up with us."

The halls and corridors started to end, and a big foyer was soon in view. She could barely make it out, but the doors to the shrine were soon in her view.

"Kid!" Dani yelled his name as she held on tightly to him. It had felt like forever since they started this mission. "I can see the doors up ahead!"

"Yeah," he responded. "The Kishin's shrine is just ahead. No doubt the werewolf and the other witch are in there. We must hurry!"

Beelzebub picked up on even more speed. Black*Star ran alongside them. "What's our plan of action, Kid?"

"I have none."

"WHAT?!" Dani and Black*Star cried.

"I don't really have a clear head at the moment. The madness wavelengths are overwhelming. I'm not sure how well we'll perform with Kishin so close."

Dani had been confused about this "madness" the whole trip. How come she wasn't feeling the wavelength like Kid? Even Charlotte had said she could feel a sliver of it. Was it that she didn't have soul perception like Kid and Charlotte?

The doors soon came into full view. They were large black doors with three eyes that seemed to be glaring down at them.

"Kid, Dani, Black*Star," Charlotte said. "I can barely make out two souls through the madness wavelength. The witch and the immortal's soul are just beyond. I don't feel any stronger madness wavelengths on the other side of the door, which means we still have time if we break them down!"

"Got it!"

Dani braced herself as Kid burst through the doors. Black*Star was a few feet back, but Dani knew he'd probably want to make a big entrance. They landed on rickety wooden floors that were rotting with age. Red beams plastered with yellow seals were scattered in lines all over the room.

At the end of the room, sat a bag with the same three eyes on the door. A witch in a white polka-dot dress and an orange frog hat covering her white hair held a syringe filled with black blood. The immortal man was standing right beside her.

Kid kicked Beelzebub in high gear, and they flew straight towards the witch. He raised the board up against the witch's face, intending to smash it. "Take this!"

The witch squealed in fear, but Kid's attack was deflected by the immortal, who ran in front of her. Dani lost her grip on Kid and fell to the ground. Kid continued to fight, and readied his pistols.

"Charlotte, be ready at a moment's notice!" Dani warned. She got up, and readied Charlotte to help Kid.

She looked up at Kid. _What the-?!_

Kid was fighting something that Dani couldn't see. His face showed true insanity, and Dani was frightened for him. She promised she would protect him- and that's exactly what she planned to do.

He was now lying on the ground, shooting up at the ceiling. Dani ran to his side, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"He's hallucinating, too!" The immortal informed the witch. "Now's our chance!"

_Hallucinating? _Dani knew what she had to do. She set Charlotte down, and placed her hands on Kid's hand. "Calming Soul Wavelength."

A soft red light appeared at her hands, and Kid's breathing slowed down. His eyes came back to light, and he stared up at her. She gave him a big grin. "Glad you came back, Kiddo!"

Kid sat up, and looked around frantically. "Where's the black blood?"

Dani looked toward the witch, who was now running towards the bag. Kid quickly stood and pointed his guns at her. But the immortal blocked his way.

Kid growled in frustration. "Out of the way!"

He began to shoot madly at the immortal, this time each wavelength hitting the man's chest.

The immortal was enduring the shots painfully. "Definitely smarts more than before!"

"The werewolf can't move if I keep aiming for the black blood!" Kid yelled. "Now, Dani! Go!"

"Right!"

She ran past Kid, and past the immortal, blocking one of his fists on her way. The witch was almost to the bag, but Dani was faster.

"You're through!" She yelled before bringing the scimitar down to the ground

Just as she came up behind the witch, footsteps sounded loudly behind her. Dani glanced back to see Black*Star jumping above her, and landing between her and the witch.

"I've barely had any action!" Black*Star whined, popping his knuckles. "This one's mine Dani."

Dani almost fell over. Her hunch was right about him wanting a big entrance. But, she laughed, and gave him a thumbs up. "She's all yours, Black*Star! I'll go and help Kid." Before leaving she shouted a warning to the assassin. "Watch out for the madness wavelengths! Don't stray from the task at hand!"

Now it was Black*Star's turn to give Dani a thumbs up. "Don't worry! My sixth sense sucks! I can't even feel the madness wavelength!" He flashed a grin, and ran towards the witch. "YAHOO! Enchanted Sword mode!"

Dani smiled to herself and ran back towards the immortal man. She swung the scimitar right behind the immortal, barely scratching his back. "DESERT HEAT!"

The red electrical charges shot at the immortal, causing him to spasm in pain. Kid looked up, surprised to see that Dani had come back. She shot him a smile, and she followed up on her desert heat attack with a swing of her sword into the immortal's side. Kid chuckled under his breath, and resumed his fires to back Dani up.

The immortal fell to his knees, exhausted from the physical pain he had been enduring for so long. An explosion sounded, and Dani turned to see Black*Star fighting off a gigantic tadpole, while the witch was about to plunge the syringe into the bag.

"Kid!" Dani cried. "Throw Beelzebub!"

He did as he was told, and Dani caught it. She threw it down onto the ground, and rode towards the witch. The airboard zoomed as fast as it could, and for a split second, Dani thought she was going to make it. She raised the scimitar, but her efforts were in vain.

Black*Star defeated the tadpole, and was on his way towards the bag. The Enchanted Sword mode was activated, and a golden aura surrounded Black*Star's body.

"Go in!" the witch pleaded. She was plunging the syringe into the bag, forcing it past the cover and inside.

He jumped in midair. "Too late, you damn girl!"

A bright light flashed in the room, and Dani had to shut her eyes without being blinded. She heard a small thud, and Black*Star mumbling, "I did it… We won…" He was panting hard, on his knees. "No revival for the Kishin…"

Dani opened her eyes, and saw Black*Star passed out on the floor. She looked to the witch who was staring at the bag in front of her. "Now we've done it."

"This can't be," Kid whispered.

Dani looked closer, and saw that the syringe had gone all the way in, the black blood it once held gone. "No…no way…"

"We lost?" Charlotte said in astonishment.

"H-hey." Black*Star weakly stood up, scratches all over his body. "W-We won, didn't we?!"

Kid looked down in failure. "Your desperate strength wound up working against us… Look closer! What you cut was the thing itself!"

"What?!" Black*Star twirled around, and gasped. The pillar behind the bag had been sliced clean in half. The bag itself possessed a few scratches as well.

"What irony." Kid raised his head and looked at him in disappointment. "You were so focused on destroying the black blood that your sixth sense kicked in when it shouldn't have. At the very end, you started hallucinating…"

Black*Star wobbled and fell to the ground, sitting upright and keeping his eyes stuck to the bag. "That…can't be… We failed?" He fell to his side, unconscious.

A massive black hole appeared below the bag, a dark red aura enveloping the bag in madness. The bag was literally blowing steam, as it began to sag, and a body moving inside it.

"Damn it!" Kid ran up closer, and began to fire. "DIE!"

Dani rushed to Kid, trying to calm him down. "Kid! Please, stop!"

Steam from the gunfire blew from the nozzle, and Kid looked back at her with crazed and wild eyes. She gasped a bit, but she helped him lower his arms. "There's nothing we can do now."

His body tensed, and they both looked as the steam cleared. A head began to push against the bag. Then a spine began to form against the skin, and was soon followed by arms. It was too grotesque to watch, but Dani couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"The bag," she breathed. "It's attaching to it!"

The Kishin dropped to the floor, rubbing its newly formed fingers against the floor, making a sound unappealing to Dani's ears. It began to bang its hand on the floor, looking to be frustrated. It pulled against the skin some more, and soon the outlining of a face could be seen through it. Dani let out a squeak of fear, and Kid pushed her behind him, letting her hold onto his jacket from behind. Charlie changed into human form, and clung to Dani's arm.

"What the hell is that thing?" she whispered.

"The Kishin…" Dani couldn't explain the fear she felt when she was around it, but she was still curious as to why she was the only meister not to hallucinate.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

The skin was now fully attached to the Kishin, and it slowly stood up from its position on the floor. It was stark naked, revealing it to be a man. But, Charlie felt that calling the Kishin "it" would suit it better. Ribs were shown through the skin, and Charlie felt sick just looking at it. Its eyes were still closed, but it began to stumble forward, towards the witch who was cowering in fear.

The Kishin examined its skin. It pulled the stretchy substance in front of its face, and snapped it back. It bent its back, stretching out its limbs.

The witch shook with fright and horror, and dropped to her knees. The Kishin started walking again on the balls of its feet. It walked closer and closer, and finally made contact with the witch. She opened her mouth, probably wanting to scream. The Kishin knelt down in front of her, its face inches away from hers.

It started to rub its eyes, and Charlie guessed that it was trying to open them. Slits formed over the eyes, and it opened one. A red pupil with a black sclera showed itself. The eye bobbed left to right, studying its surroundings. Then it laid its eyes on the witch. It seemed like hours the Kishin stared at the witch.

Suddenly, it let out a blood-curdling scream that shook the room. The witch soon screamed too, tears popping up in her eyes. The screams made Charlie's hair stand on end.

The immortal stood a little straighter. "W-What?! It's surprised at Eruka!"

Charlie took a closer look, and noticed that the Kishin was trembling in fear. It was still screaming, and Black*Star stirred from the ground.

"Damn, that's annoying," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki called.

"So _he's _the Kishin?" Black*Star spat on the ground, before straining himself to stand up. "Tsubaki! Enchanted Sword Mode! We're gonna kill him before he can do anything!"

"I can't! Your body has already taken a great deal of damage! If you use Enchanted Sword any more, I'll end up cutting part of your soul!"

"Shut up and do what I say!" he demanded. "Hurry! Enchanted Sword Mode!"

"I can't!" Tsubaki's voice was harsher this time.

Black*Star slammed the short sword on the ground. "Then you can sit there and watch!"

"Black*Star!"

Kid raised Liz and Patty. "Let's go, too!"

He began to charge, but Dani pulled him back, her grip on his jacket preventing him from advancing. "Kid… I don't think it'll do us any good! You'll be killed!"

Kid flashed a determined smile. "Then, I'll die trying."

Dani's eyes widened and he dashed off towards the Kishin. She stood there, trembling a bit. Then, she shook her head, and held out her hand to Charlotte. "I can't be a coward, not at a time like this! Let's go help them, Charlotte!"

Charlie giggled. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

She transformed into weapon form, and Dani began to charge after Kid.

Black*Star was the closest to the Kishin, hands at the ready. "Take this, you damn naked pervert! Black Star Big Wave!"

He pushed his palms into the Kishin's back, and forced his soul wavelength into it. Though, he looked to be having trouble doing so. Charlie could feel his soul wavering, and she held back a cry. She desperately wished he hadn't picked this time to play hero.

"I'm just getting started!" Black*Star prepared another punch, but the Kishin made him hesitate. The Kishin waved his hand in front of Black*Star's face, dark red charges of madness swaying in front of him. His face seemed to pulse, and blood dripped from his nose. A powerful force flew him to the other side of the room, crashing hard into the wall.

"Black*Star!" Charlie cried.

"Damn you!" Kid began to fire the pistols at the Kishin. But, as expected, it was unaffected. It ignored his attacks, and began to pull at its skin again. It whipped the slab of skin at Kid's forehead, making a mark similar to a third eye. After a few seconds of anticipation, Kid's face pulsed as well, and blood burst from his mouth and nose. He toppled over, and fell unconscious.

"KID!" Dani cried in anger. Charlie could feel her meister's soul begin to heat up, and she knew what Dani was about to do.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

The sand began to lash around them, filled with Charlie and Dani's soul wavelength charges. Dani's anger fueled the storm, and it looked much stronger than during the fight with Bloody Mary.

"SANDSTORM!"

Dani brought the scimitar onto the wooden floor, and the enormous cloud of sand rushed to the Kishin, entrapping him in the rage of the storm. Charlie actually had hoped that it would've brought damage to the Kishin, but when the storm cleared, the Kishin remained standing without a scratch on it.

It had stretched out more of its skin to make clothing for itself. It was like scarves enveloped his whole body. Dani was panting hard, with one eye closed. With two locks on her soul, Charlie knew it was harder for Dani to even stand after resonating souls.

The Kishin opened its arms. "I'm naked!" It placed its arms on its knees, beginning to crouch. "I need to cover up! The macho look sure is nice!"

The Kishin jumped into the air, and crashed through the ceiling. The immortal looked around, confused as to what it just said. "Was he talking about me?"

"He's getting away!"

A familiar voice sounded behind Charlie and Dani. She smiled, knowing who it was. "Glad you guys could finally show up for the party!"

Soul chuckled from the scythe. "Sorry, we had to take care of Crona."

Crona? Who the hell was Crona? Was he refering to the Demon Sword's meister?

Maka ran after the Kishin, grabbing onto one of his scarves as he ascended to the ground above. "No, you don't!"

Charlie cheered her on, hoping she could beat the shit out of that damned Kishin Asura! Dani staggered and dropped Charlie on the floor.

She turned back into human form, and picked up Dani. She was still alive, but her soul was weak, and her body seemed to be messed up pretty bad. Charlie looked to the hole in the ceiling. "Come back in one piece, Maka and Soul. We're counting on you!"

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter will take place AFTER Lord Death and Asura have their little showdown, and when the Death Scythes start to convene. And guess who's that one Death Scythe that Dani will be dying to see!**

**You'll have just have to stay tuned to figure that one out! (Or you could just go back and read Chapter Nine...*facepalm*)**

**Thanks for those who have been reviewing and following! If you're new to this story, please DO NOT HESITATE to give me some feedback! I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far, and ways I can improve it. **

**Also, if you follow and/or review...you get... A BIG HUG FROM KID AND BLACK*STAR! Huh? Huh? No? Okay, fine...you also get a special hug from Soul as well :3 SO GET TO REVIEWING, GUYS OR I'LL REAP YOUR CORRUPTED AFREET SOUL! **

**Haha just kidding.**

**Not really.**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**READERS, CHAPTER FIFTEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Surprisingly, this is the longest chapter I have written so far.**

**And this is mostly just a filler! o:**

**Anyway, if you're a new reader PLEASE do not hesitate to post a review! I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far! :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – A Rising Hope! Enter the Death Scythe, Marie?**

Dani was in darkness. The only thing that lit up the darkness was the moon, grinning down at her. She looked around, wondering where she was. But she saw nothing.

She started to remember all that had happened. The battle with the immortal, the revival of the Kishin…and Dani fainting out into blackness. The air around her was cold and frigid. It gave off a foreboding feeling of worse things to come. Was this a dream? No, it seemed _too _real to be a dream.

A silhouette formed in front of her, and she strained her eyes to see. To her horror, it was someone she thought had disappeared from her life at last. The very person who made her life a living hell, and forced her to take souls of Afreets, as well as innocent people.

Her cropped orange hair stuck out from under her fox pelted hood. Her dress seemed to fall into place, and stopped at her pale knees. The wicked smile that was too familiar to Dani appeared on the woman's lips.

Sinopa.

"Hello, dear," she said in a sweet voice. "Your mother has missed you very much."

"Get the hell away from me!" Dani retorted. Sinopa wasn't supposed to be here. Why now, of all the times she could have taken her away?

"Now, now don't talk like that to your mother!" She shook her head in a shocked manner. "I've just come to talk without interrupting you in front of your _dear _friends."

"What do you want from me?!"

Sinopa stepped closer, a smile playing at her lips. "You are a very bad daughter for running away from me, Danielle. You knew your mother was just trying to restore her powers for a better life!"

"You made me steal the souls of innocent people!" Dani growled. "I don't want to live that kind of life anymore!"

"Oh, please." Her mother's voice turned harsh and cold. "You know as well as I do that I didn't have to harm you to make you do those things. I gave you a choice, and you stuck by your mother. Your father would be _very _disappointed to see you now."

"Don't you DARE talk about Father that way!" she spat.

"Oh, you've certainly changed while you've been attending this dreadful place, haven't you?" Sinopa circled around Dani, her orange eyes burning into her back. "The sweet malice that once burned in your eyes has disappeared. It seems your sanity had returned sooner than I had hoped." She began to inspect Dani up and down, her eyes landing on the chain necklace. "If you intended to make me disappear from your life," she grabbed Dani's cross necklace, "then why, may I ask, do you still wear the necklace I gave you all those years ago?"

"Because it was Father's before mine." She looked back at her mother with cold eyes. "Get to the point, _Mother. _Why are you here?"

Sinopa rested her hands on Dani's shoulders, giving her a loving smile. "Come back to me, Dani."

"Why the hell should I?" Dani tried.

"Because you're afraid," she stated matter-of-factly. "The black blood in your system has created a new fear inside you mind. If you don't know how to use it, it will soon drive you mad. I can help you. I am nothing like Medusa. Have I ever betrayed you, my darling?"

Dani shoved her mother away, not wanting to hear the snake witch's name ever again. "I'm not coming back. Maka's black blood disappeared, so there's nothing to worry about. It'll be gone if I just don't use it." Though, it still bothered Dani. Would it really go away if she didn't learn how to control it?

Sinopa shook her head in disappointment. "And another thing, while I'm here. Who is that handsome boy you've been attached to lately? He's a shinigami, am I correct?"

Her fists clenched, refusing to let her anger show. "He's none of your concern."

"Oh, on the contrary," Sinopa took hold of Dani's chin, and forced her to look into her fiery orange eyes. "He is my concern if my daughter is interacting with him. In fact, all of your little friends are my business. The longer you hang around them, the more I keep watch on them. Who knows? Maybe if you keep disobeying me, then I'll just have to use my manipulation magic to make sure you never see them again."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed, slapping her mother's hand away.

Sinopa's cruel smile appeared, and she began to back away, pulling the fox-eared hood over her flaming orange hair. "Very well. I'll leave. But I will be back, Danielle. I will be back, and you will be ready to come back to my arms once again. Tell the young shinigami I said hello!" The fox witch disappeared, concealed in the shadows of the dark.

* * *

Dani gasped and snapped open her eyes. She searched the room around her, and found to be in a small apartment, and knew it wasn't Charlotte. Nothing in it was fancy or expensive looking. It was very Japanese oriented, with tatami floors, and bamboo screen doors. Camellias sat on the window sill, with breath taking beauty. Dani chuckled a little, knowing that "tsubaki" in Japanese meant "camellia."

She rubbed her aching head, hoping that what she had awoken from was all a dream. But she knew she was just kidding herself. Sinopa had really used dark magic to get into Dani's dreams, which meant her mother was still collecting souls, and was still power-hungry.

Charlotte was sitting beside her on the couch, flipping through channels on a small television across from them. Dani tugged on her sleeve, and her emerald eyes shot down in surprise. "Oh, thank God! Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

She punched her weapon in the face, causing her nose to bleed a little. "And though she's weak, she still packs a powerful punch."

"What's going on?" Dani murmured. Her voice was slurred from sleep.

Charlie sighed, her voice thick with sadness. "Well, it seems Shinigami-sama and Asura had a little show down. The damn Kishin got away though. I carried you after the fight, only to find Death City in ruin. And…" she held back an emotional cry. "The Radcliffe Café and our beloved apartment is no more!"

"What?" Dani said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it turns out Medusa had some more witches take care of that destruction."

Dani cursed. "What of the witch Medusa?"

Charlotte gave a triumphant smile. "Stein and Spirit took care of her no sweat! She's gone for good!"

Dani's head sunk back into her pillow. Medusa was gone. She sighed with the utmost relief. At least one witch was out of her life. She looked around the apartment again. "Whose apartment is this?"

"Black*Star and Tsubaki's," she said flatly. "They were our last resort. I had called Soul up, but they only have two bedrooms, each for him and Maka. Then, of course, Tsubaki being the lovely girl that she is-!"

"OLE' BLACK*STAR WAS KIND ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!" Black*Star yelled as he bounced onto the scene.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Charlie knocked him right out. "DANI JUST WOKE UP, AND YOU HAVE TO BE AN ANNOYING SON OF BITCH JUST TO BE NOTICED?! GOD, I HATE YOU!"

And a tremendous battle began. The assassin and the doll were having an all-out war in the Japanese style living room. Tsubaki rushed in to see what the commotion was, and her jaw dropped.

"Black*Star! Please!" Her face was bright red, and she pulled her meister off of Charlotte. She looked over at Dani with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dani-chan! Things can get hectic around here, but please don't feel uncomfortable! Black*Star is a good guy!"

Dani waved her hands, feeling sorry for Tsubaki. "No, no, it's perfectly fine."

She then noticed that everyone was in athletic clothing. Charlotte had a bright teal t-shirt with pink shorts and sneakers, Black*Star in an orange muscle t-shirt, and Tsubaki in a maroon track suit. "What are we exercising or something?"

Charlotte jumped off the ground, and clenched her hand into a fist. "We're going to play basketball with Soul and everyone! We were just hoping you'd wake up so you could come with!"

Dani blinked many times. "But…what about your injuries?" She looked over at Black*Star. "Didn't you get beaten up pretty badly yesterday?"

He hesitated slightly before breaking the news. "Dani, you've been unconscious for three days. We practically had to baby-feed you. Kid and the others came over a few times, wondering if you were gonna make it."

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "Your soul was in pretty bad shape, but it soon recovered with rest!" She threw me a t-shirt and dark red pants. "Get dressed, so we can go kick some ass!"

Dani smiled, and slowly got off the couch. Tsubaki showed her the bathroom, and left her to change. After the door closed, she stripped down, but caught herself as she saw her image in the mirror.

Purple and blue bruises covered her body. Her right eye was black, and a long scratch ran down from her chin to the bottom of her neck. She wasn't exactly a mirror of beauty right now. But she wasn't sore, so she complied with Charlotte and Black*Star's wishes and came out ready to play some basketball.

"Alright!" Charlotte cheered. "Let's go whoop some ass!"

They walked out of the apartment, and down the street towards the basketball court. Black*Star twirled the basketball on his finger, trying to keep it balanced. "We're going to be meeting Soul and Maka at the stairs a few ways before the court."

"So, who's gonna be ref?" Charlotte asked. "We'll have an uneven number with five against four."

"Oh, Liz isn't going to make it," Tsubaki said. "Kid called us earlier, to let us know in case Dani ended up coming."

"Oh." Dani looked over, feeling a little guilty. "I feel like I pushed Liz out of the game."

"Don't feel bad! I'm sure Liz had a very good reason for not coming out today!" Tsubaki reassured.

When they got to the stairs, they waited for a minute until they saw Soul dragging Maka by the hood of her jacket.

"I'm not coming anywhere!" she protested. "Shinigami-sama told us to stay put until our injuries heal!"

"Seriously," Soul sighed. "If you stay at home and never come out, mushrooms'll start growing out of your head!"

"No, they won't!"

Soul smiled. "Just come on."

"Where to?"

"A change of pace." He pointed towards Dani and the group. Maka cocked her head to the side confused as to what was going on.

Black*Star continued to twirl the basketball as he waved at Maka, along with Tsubaki. Dani and Charlotte shot her a big smile. Maka's eyes widened as she saw Dani, and she quickly ran up to her.

Maka's hair was down, and Dani thought it was a nice look for her. She also had a patch on her left cheek. "Dani-chan! You're awake!"

Dani let out an awkward laugh. "Ah, yeah. Don't worry Maka-chan. I was dragged out here, too. So we're on the same boat!"

Maka pouted at Soul. "I didn't particularly want to come, since this is basically disobeying Shinigami-sama's orders!"

"It'll be fine!" Dani comforted. "Maybe this'll be good for us!"

Her friend sighed deeply. Black*Star rolled his eyes. "You can sit on the sidelines if you want!"

With a reluctant Maka, they all made it to the court to find Patty and Kid waiting for them on the bench.

"Yo!" Soul called. "You guys ready to play some b-ball?"

Kid stood up, greeting them all with a smile. His eyes shot to Dani, who waved at him. Patty ran up and squeezed her in a tight hug. "HAHA! DANI-CHAN'S AWAKE!"

Dani felt like she was suffocating under Patty's tight embrace. "I-It's nice to see you too, Patty-chan."

Patty released her, and Dani felt like she could breathe again. Kid sighed, and walked up to her. He gave her a crooked smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Dani smiled back, and turned to Soul. "So, who's on whose team?"

Soul pointed to himself, Tsubaki, Kid, and Dani. "We're one team, and Kid is captain. And Charlotte, Black*Star, Maka, and Patty will be on the other." He pointed to them, except Maka. "Where the hell is Maka?"

Black*Star glanced to the bench, where Maka was burying her nose in a book. "Hey, Maka! Let's play some basketball!"

She glared up at him. "Why? You said you were fine with me reading a book on the sidelines. That's the only reason I came."

His face was blank. "I lied."

The book flew into Black*Star's face. Charlotte pounded the ground, laughing hard. Maka walked up beside Patty, arms crossed. "I don't know basketball's rules."

Patty took her cap off, and placed it on Maka's head. "Here, it's for your hair."

"Oh, Kid," Tsubaki said. "Why couldn't Liz come again?"

He shrugged. "She said she would've broken the long nails she so worked hard on to grow."

Soul flashed a devious grin. "A regular old game would be boring. Whadya say the captain of the losing team has to do a punishment game?"

Kid was taken aback, and began to sweat. He knew his punishment would have something to do with asymmetry.

"Sounds good to me!" Black*Star agreed.

Charlotte smiled confidently. "We accept!"

"If we lose, we'll move the picture frames in Kid's pace two centimeters." Soul pointed at Kid as he said this.

Kid started to panic, mumbling things about "symmetry will be off balance." Dani giggled, but got a death glare from him.

Maka laughed. "That would be funny!"

Black*Star pointed back at Maka, unimpressed by Kid's punishment. "And if we lose, Captain Maka will have to spend an entire day with her dad."

Maka wiped the amused smile off her face, and replaced it with pure disgust. "HUH?! Hold on! That makes no sense! You're the captain, Black*Star!" She grabbed hold of his arm and began to shake him. "Of course, you'd want to be captain!"

Black*Star dropped to his hands and knees, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know, but I feel bad for forcing you to play! I don't like it, but I'll tearfully let you have the captain's seat!"

Maka gawked. "This is no time to turn honest!"

"Plus," Patty added. "You are wearing the captain's hat!"

Maka looked back at Patty in shock, placing her hand on the cap. "Huh?! That's what this is?"

"Damn!" Black*Star sniffed. "I wanna be the captain!"

"I'm offering to switch!" Maka pleaded.

Everyone positioned themselves on their own sides of the court, and Soul began to dribble the ball. Dani was pretty good at basketball, but even with Maka on Charlotte's team, Charlotte could beat the hell out of someone if she wanted to. She was just that competitive. So, all in all, this could be anyone's game.

Soul passed it to Black*Star. "Okay, here we go!"

Maka watched in confusion. "Huh? Why is Soul passing to us? He's not on our team."

"Here," Black*Star said as he passed the ball back.

"Huh? Why are you passing it back?"

Soul dribbled the ball low, keeping his eyes on his opponents. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Patty! Captain Maka!" Black*Star called. "Zone defense!"

Patty ran near the goal, while Maka stood glued to the same spot.

"Huh? What's a zone? Teach me the rules!" she cried.

Soul maneuvered around Black*Star and began to run for the goal. Dani and Kid followed after him, making sure to get clear so he could pass.

"Why did you suddenly start?!" Maka asked in frustration. "Stop! Stop!"

Dani chuckled, and Soul passed to her. She caught it in her palms and shot from the three-point line, making a perfect shot. "Yes!"

Kid high-fived her, followed by one from Soul and Tsubaki. Dani threw the ball at Maka. "Your turn on offense!"

Maka just stared at the ball in her hands, trying to understand. "W-What?!"

Soul blocked Maka, and she tried to imitate the others by bouncing the ball on the pavement. She was getting the hang of it!

"Captain Maka!" Patty signaled. "I'm open!"

Maka just watched as Patty waved for her to pass. "What do I do?!"

"Throw the ball to me!"

She did as she was told, and Patty barely caught it in time. She dribbled towards the goal opposite theirs, but was stopped by Kid. He stole the ball from her, and dribbled to the goal, making a perfect shot.

"Nice shot, Kid." Dani glanced to see Stein sitting on the bench with a blonde haired woman with an eye patch over her left eye. She seemed vaguely familiar to Dani, but she ignored it for now, and focused on the game.

After a few terrible fowls from Maka, and many more shots on Kid's team, the ending score was twenty to four, meaning Kid was off the hook. He let out a huge sigh. "Thank you."

Dani smiled, and patted Kid on the back. "Looks like no punishment for you!" She looked over at Maka, who looked utterly defeated. "But, I still feel bad for Maka-chan…"

Black*Star, Charlotte, Soul, and Patty linked arms, chanting, "Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!"

Dani and Kid shook their heads, as Maka embarrassedly made her way towards Spirit, who had shown up not too long ago. But Dani couldn't take her eyes off the blonde sitting next to Stein. Why did she look so familiar?

"Hey, Kid," Dani leaned in and whispered. "Who's the blonde?"

Kid looked over to whom Dani was referring. "I believe it's one of the Death Scythes that convened today with my father. That's really all I know, though."

Dani nodded. "It's fine. I was just curious. She looks very familiar…"

"Well, let's not worry about that for now," Kid suggested. He placed a hand on Dani's shoulder, and pointed at Maka and Spirit. "For now, how about we watch the free entertainment?"

"That's mean." But Dani couldn't help but laugh when she was around her friends. Sinopa's warning slowly crept back into her mind, reminding her that if she stuck close with these people, they would get hurt… And her mother seemed to have a deep interest in Kid more than anyone.

But Dani had made a promise. And she will protect her friends, including Kid, with all her strength. Even if it meant the demise of her mother.

* * *

Marie watched the kids play basketball. She glanced over at Stein, who was watching with a keen interest. She didn't get it! Why did she have to be called for work in Death City, just when she was about to retire? It wasn't fair!

She sighed, exhausted from all the work that had been put on her all in one day. Stein was assigned as her new partner, and she would have to leave her peaceful position overlooking Oceania.

Marie sighed deeply again. "I'll never find a husband in a place like this that's full of kids…"

But Stein was still observing the game. A handsome boy with three white stripes in his pitch black hair made an incredible jump shot.

"Nice shot, Kid!" Stein called out.

Marie gave a small smile. "Are they Shibusen students?"

He turned his olive green eyes her way. "Yes. They're your pupils starting tomorrow."

She nodded. "What're their names? I need to be prepared, Stein!"

He chuckled softly. "The white haired boy is Soul Eater, the boy with the blue hair and huge ego is Black*Star. They're pretty close, so don't be surprised if they're getting into trouble." He pointed to a stout blonde girl and a very pretty girl of Japanese descent. "Those two are Patty Thompson and Tsubaki. Patty is one of Death the Kid's partners, the one who just made the shot. Her older sister, Liz, is his other pistol, but she's not here. Tsubaki is Black*Star's. She's a smart girl, and a very talented weapon. And the girl who's not doing so well in this game is Maka. She's one of the best meisters in my class, only you won't hear me say that often."

Marie studied them, trying to memorize their names and faces. "Alright, who're the other two girls?"

"The short blonde who looks like a doll is Charlotte Radcliffe. She's very egotistical, like Black*Star, but she seems more in control of it. And she's smarter than she looks. And the girl with the raven hair and Goth look to her is Dani Salvatore, Charlotte's meister."

Marie gasped, almost whispering the name. "Salvatore?"

Stein nodded gravely. "Yes, Dani Salvatore is the daughter of James Salvatore and the witch Sinopa."

"I didn't know… I hadn't really kept in touch with James after he ran off with Sinopa…" Marie mentally slapped herself for not seeing the resemblance in the first place.

"From what I picked up, Dani used to be a ruthless killer under Sinopa's control."

Marie stared in horror at Stein. "Sinopa did that to her own child?! Why didn't James do anything?"

"James disappeared."

Marie slouched on the bench, trying to take in all the news she was receiving. "How did I get so out of touch?"

"Your obsessive tendencies of wanting to retire and get married."

A dark atmosphere clouded over Marie, making her feel even more stressed. "Please, don't remind me." Marie glanced up at James's daughter, watching her laugh as she dribbled the ball. It made her feel good inside to see that Dani was happy.

But something came to light. "Stein, how did Dani get to Shibusen and away from Sinopa's control?"

Stein shrugged, lighting a new cigarette. "I have a theory, though. Kid had informed me that Dani wasn't affected by the madness wavelengths at all during the battle with the Kishin. It's quite strange, since Sinopa's dark magic was fueled on people's madness. Yet, I only heard about the Night Stalker, aka Dani's murderous side, only a year ago. It seemed to me like Sinopa had trouble getting Dani to succumb to the madness, and that Dani is somewhat immune to it, most like a witch is. Charlotte also added that Dani's soul resonance was much more powerful in the midst of the madness wavelength when it was at its strongest."

Marie was listening intently. She knew that Dani would probably not recognize her, since she was never really apart of James's life after he ran off. She still regretted that she let him run off, because maybe he would still be here today…

She put on a fighting aura, and decided not to let herself get down. Besides, these kids seemed to be good of heart, and she was about to get excited about teaching them. She stretched out her arms, forgetting the worry. "Alright, so I don't have a boyfriend, but I guess I can do some work before I get married!" She turned to give Stein a wondering smile. "Since everything is happening so fast, it'll be a while before I can find an apartment, so you'll have to let me stay with you until I can."

"That's fine," Stein said indifferently. "But don't blame me if you wind up dismembered."

Marie laughed. "I have complete faith in you!"

Spirit the Death Scythe soon joined them, jacket swung over his shoulder. "Hey."

"Oh, senpai," Stein greeted.

Patty ran on the court, yelling for Maka to pass, and Marie giggled as the cute clueless girl still wasn't getting it. Spirit leaned forward, a little bit annoyed. "What are they doing? Didn't we tell them to stay put at home?"

Stein sighed. "Kids have it nice, being so carefree…"

Spirit stole a wondering glance at him. "I wouldn't say they're carefree. After being up in that messed up place, they're just trying to regain normalcy in their own way."

"Game set! Twenty to four! Maka's team loses!" The boy... What was his name again? Marie hit her head, until his name appeared in her mind, Black*Star announced.

The girl, Maka, knelt to the ground. "I never learned the rules…" as Death the Kid sighed heavily, obviously relieved that his team won. Dani went up and comforted him, and Marie could tell those two had grown close.

"I don't know," Stein said, unsure. "This game doesn't seem to have _that _much normalcy, than that underground battle..."

Spirit sighed. "Sheesh. You just don't understand things like that."

Maka walked up to Spirit, seeming awfully embarrassed as she twidled her thumbs. Spirit had a big grin when his daughter came up to him. "Oh, Maka! What is it?"

"Uh, well, you see Papa," she muttered. "D-Do you wanna hang out, maybe this Saturday?"

There was an eerie silence, before Spirit dropped his jacket and began to explode with happiness. Literally. Marie knew that he was fantasizing his date with his daughter, wishing for a happy weekend. She smiled, then looked away as Spirit began to vomit out of pure happiness.

Marie couldn't stop laughing, and knew that she may like life back in Shibusen. But, she was determined to get to know Dani, and help her figure out where James's was and help her through the suffering she endured from Sinopa's black magic. To fill the void that had been missing ever since James had disappeared from her life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter! As I said, I'm VERY surprised that this is my longest chapter so far with a total of 4,224 words! o: **

**Anyway, keep watching for more updates! Also, I will not be going to school tomorrow (thanks to some awesome parents!) so I will be posting twice tomorrow!**

**But don't get used to it. Monday, I will be posting only once again. **

**Anyway, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Ah, I'm too tired for an introduction.**

**I got distracted, and procrastination is the main reason why it took me so long to update.**

**Then, I got invited to go to a football game.**

**What fun that was.**

**Anyway, blah blah blah thanks for reviewing blah blah review follow some more blah blah enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Charlotte vs. Black*Star - A Sensitive Heart is Crushed? **

Charlie walked with Dani, Kid, Liz, and Patty through the halls of Shibusen. It seemed especially quiet today, and no wonder since the Kishin was on the loose. Everyone was whispering about them as they passed, and few of Charlie's admirer's came up to her, asking for a partner request.

To her surprise, Dani had pulled her along, ignoring all the pleas of admirers. Even though they didn't see eye to eye, they were pretty good partners. But she had known that something was bothering her meister. It was like she was trying to get something off her chest.

"So, I here we have a new student today," Liz said. "It's the kid Maka fought underground."

Dani snapped her head up. "The black blood?"

She nodded. "Yeah, apparently today he has a trial enrollment, so Maka's and the new teacher are showing him around."

"Oh, who's our new teacher?" Charlie asked.

"You remember that blonde who was sitting with Stein?"

Charlie looked back on yesterday, and did see a new face there. "I think so."

"Well, she's one of the Death Scythes who got transferred here."

"Oh," Dani said. "Well, why don't we go welcome them?"

"You two go ahead," Kid gestured. "The girls and I have some business to attend to with my father."

Dani hesitated a little. "Alright, see you later."

As soon as Kid and the Thompsons were out of sight, Charlie lightly punched her in the arm. "What was the brief pause about?"

"Oh, nothing," she put off.

Charlie groaned. There she goes again, keeping secrets. "You know, we're never gonna get along if you don't start trusting in me."

"Huh?"

"You've always got something to hide, but you keep it bottled up until someone finds out last minute."

"Really it's nothing, Charlotte," she said. "Just lay off."

She shook her head, but didn't ask any more questions. Sooner or later, Dani was going to have to stop keeping everything to herself. She's not a super hero.

The two were in for a surprise when they walked into the classroom. Maka, the blonde Death Scythe, and Black*Star were huddled against the bottom of the desks, a depressing aura casting overhead. Soul was reading a piece of paper, with a pink haired guy… girl… whatever this guy's gender was, shifting uncomfortably as he read.

"Who died?" she asked Soul.

But he was too engrossed in the paper. His eyes moved along, reading everything that was on it. The pink haired guy/girl jumped when Charlie had called out to them, and seemed to be frightened of everything that was going on around him/her.

Soul soon joined the depressing group after finishing the paper. "I wish I'd never been born…" he muttered darkly.

Dani ran over to them. "What the hell happened here?"

Charlie grabbed the paper off the desk, and studied it. It was a very dark, morbid poem about a little boy entrapped in a mother's cruel love, and something about a terrible madness that overcame him in his loneliness. Then, there was an exert about "the little one barely putting up a fight". This poem made Charlie's insides feel nauseous, her heart beating faster with every stanza. What the hell was this poem?

The last line got to Charlie real good.

_My blood is black, _

_ So is my heart,_

_ Just leave me alone in the dark._

Charlie set the poem slowly back on the desk. That was the saddest, most depressing, most morbid thing she had ever read; and she didn't read a lot of poems. Were they supposed to make you feel this way? She looked over at the guy/girl, shocked that someone could write such a bleak poem.

She soon had found herself huddled next to Soul, whispering terrible things to herself including, "I wish that I'd never been born…"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Dani cried in panic.

Charlie heard the poem get swiped from the desk. She could tell Dani had read, because soon, Dani had joined the group. "I wish that I'd never been born…"

"I wish that I'd never been born…" a new voice said. She guessed that it was the guy/girl, huddling on the other side of Maka.

A new figure knelt beside Charlie, a tear running down his eye. "I wish that I'd never been brought back to life."

Soul snapped out of his depression. "The hell, Sid! Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up to see how Crona was doing," he explained after everyone had gotten out of their fit of depression.

"He's doing very well!" The Death Scythe chided.

"I-I'm still not used to everything yet," Crona mumbled nervously.

Charlie thought this kid was kind of cute. This weakling, adorable guy/girl was the same black blood who harbored the Demon Sword? Then again, this new student _was _wearing a dress… but she had no boobs! So, she decided it was safe to refer to Crona as a him.

"Hi, there!" Charlie held out her hand, and put on a smile. "I'm Charlie, a weapon." She gestured to Dani. "And this Goth freak is my meister, Dani Salvatore."

The Death Scythe seemed to jump at the sound of Dani's last name, but she thought nothing of it. Dani hit Charlie in the back of the head, and took her place.

"Sorry about my partner," she apologized. She put out her hand, and Crona shook it with only two fingers. "I'm Dani, and that idiot was Charlotte Radcliffe, my partner. Don't worry about her, though. She's not as loud as she seems."

"I-I'm Crona," he said quietly.

A sloshing sound came from his back, and a black little tiny dude with a white x over his face popped out.

"You!" he pointed his round hand at Dani. "Gimme some candy if you really want to be Crona's friend!"

Dani smiled. "You must be Ragnarok."

"GIMME CANDY, YOU COW!"

Though Charlie could see veins on Dani's head, she ignored Ragnarok and focused her attention back to Crona. "It's very nice to meet you, Crona."

The blonde made her way into the introductions, giving everyone a broad smile. Charlie looked the new teacher up and down. She had on a fitted black dress with yellow triangles running up the side. An eye patch covered her left eye, and the right was a beautiful golden color. Her golden hair was in waves past her shoulders. This was probably one of the best looking women Charlie had ever met. And she had met a lot in her debutant days.

"Hi, everyone!" she said happily. "I'm Marie, and I'll be your teacher as of tomorrow!"

Dani gasped a little. "You're… Marie?"

She nodded, still smiling. "That's my name! And you're Dani Salvatore! I saw you playing basketball yesterday with Stein. He said you're a very good student. Oh, probably don't recognize me do you? Well, your father made me a Death Scythe when we were still partners! Yupp, James was a great meister. A three star, and didn't even make one Death Scythe yet. He was something!"

Charlie could feel her eyes widen. Dani's father was THAT good of a meister? She just though Shinigami-sama was over exaggerating when he said that James Salvatore was a good meister. Who knew?

"Anyway," Sid intervened. "Maka, Soul you all have a supplementary mission in Leow Town in the Czech Republic."

"What's the mission?" Maka asked.

"This village is made up of enchanters, who engineer puppets and protectors called golems. The oldest golem there has gone beserk, and I'd like you two to investigate."

"We accept!"

"You will also be taking Crona for back-up, to help him get accustomed to our rules here at Shibusen."

Crona yelped a little at the sound of his name. Ragnarok humphed and turned away. "We won't help unless you feed me!"

Marie patted his shoulder reassuringly, ignoring Ragnarok's requests. "Don't worry, Crona. You'll do just fine!"

As soon as Maka's team, along with Sid and Marie, left, Charlie caught Black*Star showing off his "incredible" strength to a bored Dani. He was on one finger, doing a hand-stand. He saw Charlie, and grinned widely. "See this? This is the strength of the great Black*Star!"

"Oh, sure." She waved her hand, pushing his comment aside. "Please! I could take you on blindfolded, and I'd still come out victorious!"

Black*Star jumped back to his feet, looking down at her. "Oh, really? You talk big, but can you back it up?"

"Of course I can!"

"Alright, let's go to the sparring hall then! If you win, I'll admit you're the stronger man… I mean girl." He offered his hand.

"Okay, then. I the same to you if you succeed in beating me." She shook firmly. Charlie was about to boast to Dani, when the area next to her was empty. "Where'd Dani go?"

* * *

Dani knew that Death Scythe rang some bells! She was the exact picture of how her father described his former partner, Marie. And it turned out that she had just happened to transfer here.

She had found herself drifting to the music room, and playing the violin. A lot was on her mind, and she needed to figure out a way to fix things. Sinopa would only get stronger while Dani dawdled on trying to do the right thing. And there was also the consequence of her friends getting hurt because of Sinopa's appearance. She also had a million questions for Marie, but she never knew how to bring it up. The Death Scythe had left after Sid showed her the way to the entrance. Apparently, Marie had a terrible sense of direction and still needed help around the school. Charlotte and Black*Star had gone to the sparring hall to build up their physical strength, still a bit weak from the battle with the Kishin.

The song that Dani knew so well rang in her ears. The violin's smooth tones comforted her wandering thoughts, and calmed her soul. She heard the doors close, and saw Kid walk in and take a seat. Her palms started to sweat, feeling the pressure of someone watching her play. She desperately wished for the song to be over.

She finally finished the song, and set the violin down. She slowly turned and leaned against the counter. "So, what's up?"

His eyes didn't leave hers for a second. "I heard you playing, and decided to come and listen."

The golden eyes stared intently at Dani, and she looked away guiltily. What did Sinopa plan to do to her friends, to Kid, if she ignored her mother's warning? She didn't wish to think of the terrible things her mother had in store, and put on a fake smile. "Well, that's kind and all, but it still makes me nervous when others come in without permission."

"It's a beautiful song."

She felt herself blush even more. It wasn't like she forgot what almost happened the night of the party, when he leaned in close…

"H-How did the meeting with your father go?" she stammered, looking for conversation. This was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Kid shrugged. "I have a supplementary mission in a few days, so I need to start preparing for it. What about you? Did you meet Marie?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes. I was going to try and talk to her after meeting Crona, but it seems she's got a lot of things to do. She probably doesn't even know anything about James, anyway. I mean, would you keep in touch if your weapon practically ran away with no liable reason?"

Kid rose out of his seat, and stood in front of Dani. "I wouldn't say it wasn't liable. Love is a very complicated thing."

"It sounds idiotic," she stated honestly. "My father gave up his life all for the sake of a witch who would end up going insane and using her child for her own purposes."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to Marie soon," he comforted. "Besides, despite what you said back in Scotland, I don't believe your mother poses a threat anymore. She hasn't come looking for you, and it's been a month since you left. You have nothing to worry about anymore, right?"

Dani looked away. She debated whether to tell Kid or warn any of the others about Sinopa, but what if she was watching right now? What if she had something planned at a moment's notice?

"You're right, Kid!" she smiled cheerfully.

He smiled back. "The others are in the sparring hall witnessing Charlie and Black*Star in hand to hand combat. You want to come with?"

"Sure!"

"And, Dani…?"

"Hmm?"

"Please take out that extra earring on your right ear." Kid pointed to her stud that was above her cross earring. "It makes you asymmetrical… And there's this place in your hair that sticks up all the time! PLEASE TAKE A BRUSH TO IT IMMEDIATELY!"

Dani sighed, punching Kid in the arm. "Shut up. C'mon, we're gonna miss the fight!"

* * *

Charlie positioned herself from Black*Star. She had gotten into her sparring gear, wrapping bandages around her knuckles and the heels and balls of her feet. It's been a while since she'd done anything like this. And against Black*Star… Did she have a chance of winning?

Black*Star cracked his knuckles, a grin appearing on his face. "Be prepared for a world of pain, doll face. You're about to be beaten by the man who'll surpass God. This'll be a great honor."

She laughed sarcastically. "Right, we'll see who'll be boasting when I'm done with you!"

"HA! You're as small as a doll! How could someone like you defeat a big star like me?"

"A star you say?" she feigned shock. "But I don't see anyone like that around here! Just some big loud mouthed bastard stalling an apparently easy fight!"

Black*Star seemed really annoyed now, and took his stance. His fighting aura was powerful, and his face showed determination. Charlie smirked, and raised her fists.

He charged at her. Once he threw a punch, Charlie lightly dodged it, each punch missing her face. Black*Star swiped his feet under her legs, hoping to trip her up, but she flipped back, and landed on the tips of her fingers.

She jumped back onto her feet. "Is that the best you can do?"

But he was nowhere in sight. Charlie heard footsteps behind her, and quickly leaped in the air to avoid a forced soul wavelength. Sweat beads were popping up on his forehead. He was having this trouble early in?

Charlie decided to stop toying with him, and face him. Black*Star threw another punch, but Charlie barely caught it before it could hit her face. He started pushing with great force, but Charlie punched him in the stomach, and jumped over him. As he was still dazed, she landed behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee. He staggered, and looked back, only to be met by Charlie's fist.

He fumbled backwards, wiping his mouth. The stare he gave her made her know that Black*Star wasn't playing around anymore. He disappeared in an instant, and Charlie looked around. He had been holding back on her!

An electrifying pain blossomed in Charlie's body, making her cry out in pain. She flew onto the ground, and weakly looked back. Black*Star had forced his soul wavelength into her body.

"Damn you," she cursed. She got up, and rushed forward. He disappeared again, but Charlie was prepared for him. Once she felt his soul behind her, she ducked, and grabbed his wrist. She bent it backwards, making him wince in pain. He gave her a big smile. "You plan on breaking my wrist, and think I'll be immobile to do anything?"

"No," she replied flatly. "That's why I always come prepared."

She changed her arm into a blade and pushed it against his neck. "Looks like this fight is over, No*Star."

The grin wouldn't wipe off that damn face of his. Black*Star had disappeared again, as if Charlie was never holding him in the first place. Legs grabbed her neck, and threw her to the ground. Firm hands pinned her wrists to the floor, leaving her defenseless. That bastard's face was smirking down at her, taunting her.

"I think," he said triumphantly. "I win."

She scoffed. "Ah, whatever. I wasn't in the zone today."

"Excuses, excuses. You knew you could never beat the man who'll-!"

"Surpass God," she finished. "I know, I know."

Footsteps clanked against the matt of the sparring area, and a boot kicked Black*Star. He fell forward, and Charlie knew this would take a turn for the-!

His lips crashed down onto hers as he fell on top of her. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, realizing what was happening. Black*Star was shocked, his eyes big and round. His cheeks were an unusual color of red, and Charlie identified it as blush.

She noticed how soft his lips were against hers, and thought it felt… good?

OH HELL NO!

Charlie threw Black*Star off of her, completely embarrassed this happened to her. WHY DID HER FIRST KISS HAVE TO BE STOLEN BY THAT LOWLIFE?!

She shot her eyes around the room, looking for Black*Star. He was lying on his back, still in shock. Charlie picked him up by his shirt collar and punched him in the nose. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO F***KING INDECENT!"

A snicker sounded behind them. Charlie slowly turned to see an apologetic Dani, along with the rest of her friends holding in their laughter. Did they think this was some kind of f***king JOKE?!

"Ah…Char-Charlotte," Dani said, snickering in between. "I-I am so s-sorry!"

But they couldn't hold it in. Everyone burst out laughing, with Patty rolling on the floor. "MY-MY SIDES HURT!"

* * *

Charlotte's cheeks were a bright pink, and she turned back to Black*Star. "This…is all…YOUR fault!"

He held his hands up in defense. "H-Hey! I didn't do anything!"

She was getting angrier, from what Black*Star could tell. "OH, REALLY? SO, YOU DIDN'T JUST FORCE YOUR LIPS ON MINE, PRACTICALLY SEXUALLY ASSAULTING ME?!"

"As if I'd kiss some ugly, doll faced, flat-chested girl like you!" he yelled in protest.

The laughing stopped. Liz's jaw was practically on the floor, as Kid shook his head. Tsubaki was looking away, not wanting to see what came next. Dani had her palm to her forehead.

Black*Star stared at them in confusion. It wasn't his fault! It was true, that he'd never actually kiss Charlotte! They were just friends/rivals! Right? He looked back at Charlotte. Instead of being punched out, called names, and the usual, he saw something glisten down Charlie's cheek. His eyes cringed together as he figured out what was happening.

She looked up at him with big emerald eyes, the tears overflowing. "You jerk…"

Charlotte threw him back on the floor and stormed out of the room. He looked to his friends for help. "What did I say?"

Dani just stared down at him in disappointment. "You know, Charlotte actually liked you. You were the first one she called for a place to stay after our apartment was burned down. She really confided in you."

"And you had to go and say something like that," Liz said in distaste. "You may have a big ego, Black*Star, but this was just too far."

He stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "Tsubaki?"

His partner didn't look at him, but anguish was written all over her back. "Go, apologize, Black*Star."

"But I don't know what I did!"

"Stop stalling and go tell Charlie-chan that you're sorry you called her the things you did!" she yelled.

Black*Star dropped his eyes to the floor. He realized his words may have been harsh to her. But he really didn't mean any of it! _Some big star you are_, he thought.

Black*Star got up from the floor, and walked out the doors in pursuit of a downdraught and hurt Charlotte.

* * *

**A/N: With the last of my energy, I present the Author's note.**

**I came to twenty reviews today. Thank you all who have been following along with the story.**

**Expect Chapter Seventeen sometime tomorrow... if I'm not still passed out from exhaustion.**

**Review...Follow...*snore* FOLLOW I-I MEAN FAVORITE! **

**It's 3:30am... can you blame me?**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**READERS, CHAPTER SEVENTEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**GUYS, TODAY AS OF 1:40AM, ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS RECEIVED OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS!**

**I am so honored to have many people reading the story! You have no idea how happy this makes me. Thanks to the readers who have followed, reviewed, and even favorited this story. You all mean so much to me, and I thank you again for your consideration!**

**Without further delay, I give you Chapter Seventeen!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – A Reeling Heart and the Bright Star! Sinopa's Bargain?**

Charlie was on the balcony, looking over the courtyard. The sun was making its final appearance as it began to set, looking a bit tired. That idiot No*Star had to ruin her first kiss! Considering the fact that boys swarm around her all the time, she should have already had it. But, she wanted her first kiss to be perfect. She wanted the one she would fall in love for kiss her, not _that _idiot.

_And what was all that crap about me being flat-chested?! Sure, I may be small, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have a flat chest! _She looked down at her shirt, and sighed. No*Star was right, her chest was as flat as a board. But at least she had her grandmother's looks!

She looked down at the courtyard, watching every partner leave. Some of the partners were even holding hands! Dammit, why couldn't she have partnered up with a boy instead of Goth freak? She wasn't complaining, though. She and Dani were good partners, and they'd never lose a fight in combat.

Charlie touched her lips, the kiss having lingered. Why did she actually _like _it? Is that what's supposed to happen when you have your first kiss? Is it because, having it be your first kiss it's supposed to be memorable? But that didn't explain why her heart had beaten so fast when he had kissed her.

It didn't make any sense! It wasn't like she had feelings for that egotistical bastard! There's no one in the WORLD who could handle Black*Star; well, except for Tsubaki. But she's nice to everyone!

"BLACK*STAR, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled her thoughts aloud. The tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know."

She whipped around to see Black*Star leaning against the doorway. His face was sad and guilty, like a lost boy. It was… kind of cute. "GOD, STOP THINKING THAT YOU RETARD!"

"You tend to say your thoughts out loud a lot, don't you?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Charlie blushed out of frustration, and turned her head back towards the setting sun. "W-What do you want. No*Star?"

He walked and took seat on top of the railing. "I wanted to apologize… for being an ass I guess. That's not something a big star like me should've done."

She stared at him cautiously. "Who put you up to this?"

"Huh?" he said, sounding a bit startled.

"Did Tsubaki tell you to come apologize to me?"

He looked away, but nodded.

_I should've known._

"Apology unaccepted," she spat.

Black*Star started stammering. "B-But why?! I apologized didn't I?!"

"I'll accept if you tell me what you're apologizing for!"

His face was turning red, and Charlie had to admit she was enjoying teasing him. "S-Sorry, for…" he gestured with his hands, "you know…"

She played innocent. "What?"

He groaned. "When I… Uh… K-Kissed you! I didn't mean to! See, Dani pushed me down, and I didn't really know how to stop from falling on top of you! But trust me, I didn't want to kiss you! I mean, I'm not saying you're ugly or anything, it's just we're friends, and it was weird,and a big star like me shouldn't be seen with someone like you. WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Ugh, why can't I give good apologies?!"

Charlie sighed, tired of seeing Black*Star's attempt at what he called an apology. "Alright, you're off the hook."

"What?!" he cried. "That easily?!"

"Yeah, it wasn't really a kiss anyways. You're teeth hit my mouth so it wasn't even a real kiss." It's a lie, but at least it gets her mind off the fact she was kissed by this loser.

He seemed a bit angered. "Of course it was a kiss! My mouth wasn't even open, so how could've my teeth hit your mouth?!"

She was taken aback at how defensive he was… about it being a REAL kiss rather than agreeing it didn't count. Was that supposed to mean something? She shrugged. "Hey, No*Star, facts are facts. And also, I need another apology. A real one, without Tsubaki telling you to."

"For what?!" He complained. "I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to apologies."

"Oh, I know that. But this one will be worth it, trust me. Apologize for calling me an ugly doll-faced, flat-chested girl." She glared daggers at him.

He let out a nervous laugh. "O-Oh that, well, yeah I-I'm sorry about that too."

"Are you really?" she sneered.

"Yes!" he said firmly. "I didn't mean any of it! You're the opposite of all those things I said! You're cute, you're funny, and you're strong! Does THAT make up for it?"

Charlie stood there speechless. She wasn't expecting him to say anything like THAT. Only a better apology… and alright, maybe it was a bit entertaining watching him try to give an apology. But… compliments? It made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but also warm inside. DEAR GOD, WHY COULDN'T SHE STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THIS!

She covered her mouth, afraid she said that out loud. Luckily, it seems like Black*Star didn't hear anything, so maybe she was just being paranoid.

Black*Star realized his compliments, and straightened himself up. "I-Is that better? Is it a good enough apology?"

She nodded, still dazed at what he said. Did he actually mean those things?

"Well, yeah," he replied, reading her thoughts. She took a step back, nervous that he'd been reading her thoughts the whole time. "You said your thoughts out loud again…"

While her face was turning as red as a beet, she punched Black*Star in the face. "I GET THAT, MORON!" She scratched her chin, embarrassed she went overboard again. "And, thanks by the way… That's really nice of you to say, I guess…"

Black*Star began to blush as well, putting his hands behind his head. "You know, Charlotte, I really do like you."

Her heart burst open. "W-WHAT?!"

He stuck his tongue out, laughter spilling out from his mouth. "HAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR'S STILL GOT IT! YAHOO!"

Charlie punched him repeatedly until he was a mass of soft dough on the ground. "That's what you get, you bastard!"

He gave her that big grin of his.

"HEY YO!" A voice called from below. Charlie looked over the railing to see Liz waving at them. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Come on down! We're waiting for Soul and Maka!"

Charlie yelled back at them, "ALRIGHT! WE'RE ON OUR WAY DOWN!"

She held out her hand to Black*Star, who was still sitting on the ground. "Let's go join them, No*Star!"

He took it, and stood up with a hopeful smile. "So, we're good now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

Dani waited nervously for Charlotte and Black*Star to come back. Oh, man she'd done it now! Maybe if she hadn't pushed Black*Star this wouldn't have happened…

"Don't worry, Dani," Kid reassured. "I'm sure they're working it out as we speak."

Dani nodded, but still wasn't convinced. It was nice to dream though.

_Still hanging around that shinigami it seems._

Dani's body froze. That cold voice was Sinopa's. Was she here in the hall?

Kid looked over at her. "Dani? Are you alright?"

She shook off her fear and smiled. "Uh, yeah I'm fine! It just got a bit cold is all."

_Oh, nice save. _Sinopa teased. Where was she?

_It seems you looked confused. Let me explain. I'm a witch, I have powers, and I'm sending my thoughts to your mind. Does that solve everything for you?_

_I told you to get out of my head, _Dani seethed.

_Oh, dear, I'm your mother! _She feigned grief. _How can you be so cruel?!_

"Yo, Dani!" Liz called. She was standing by the door, ready to leave with Patty. Kid was throwing her questioning glances. "Are you coming? We should probably go check on Black*Star and Charlotte!"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered.

_Danielle, _Sinopa cooed. _It seems your friends are interrupting our mother and daughter bonding time._

_Shut up!_

_If you don't tell them to leave, I'll do something beyond imagination. _

Dani ignored her mother's messages. But that was a mistake. Liz began holding her head in pain. Her bright blue eyes suddenly changed to a bright orange color. Patty rubbed her sister's back. "What's wrong, nee-chan?"

"Ah, my head," she groaned. "It just started hurting all of a sudden."

_Sinopa! _Dani cried. _Stop! Please! Don't hurt Liz!_

_Then get them to leave. _

Dani began to shake uncontrollably, but agreed. "Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'm going to train here a little bit, work up some strength."

Kid's eyes narrowed a bit, but he nodded. "Well, just meet you out in the courtyard okay?"

Dani nodded cheerfully, and waved them off with a smile. Once they were gone, Sinopa took form in front of her, this time more real-like. "That's a good girl."

"What do you _want _Sinopa?" she spat.

The motherly smile turned into a thin line. "There's some business I need for you to do in town. There's a small silver key in a thrift shop on Main Street. Buy it, and give it to me in the alleyway across from it."

She hesitated, not wanting to trust this woman for a second. "What's the key for?"

"Oh, a little of this a little of that," she droned. "I'll tell you soon enough. For now, just do this for me. Oh, and if any of your friends tag along, their heads will be clean off. Make sure you're not followed."

"You promise not to hurt ANY of them?" she said fiercely.

Sinopa put her right hand over her heart, and raised her left hand. "I promise you, Danielle. There'll be no jinxes in this little deal of ours."

She offered her hand for a shake. "If you do anything that violates this deal, you'll see a pile of corpses waiting for you at home. Let's say that you tell Kid or that sweet dark haired girl… What is her name? Ah, yes Tsubaki. If you tell anyone, heads will roll."

Dani nodded her head, and grasped her mother's milky white hand. "Oh, and another thing. When you're doing dirty work for me, you must allow the madness to take you over."

She brought her hand back, frightened. "The madness? But it won't work, Mother!"

"Oh, but it will," Sinopa grinned. "Trust me."

Dani willingly shook hands with the fox witch. Sinopa's grin widened, and her eyes grew bigger, gleaming with power. "Yes, that's it Danielle. I'll be on my way. Don't forget your first task, now! See you later!"

Sinopa disappeared from her sight, leaving her alone in the sparring hall. She sighed greatly. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Black*Star? Tsubaki?" A voice called. The doors opened, and Soul walked in. He was dressed kind of differently. He had on a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket, and khakis with dress shoes. Definitely straying from that cool guy look of his. He noticed Dani, and walked over to her. "Oh, hey. Have you seen the others?"

Dani shook her head. "They left some time ago. I think they're in the courtyard."

Soul sighed, and shrugged. "Well, I guess it can wait till tomorrow."

"What is it?" she pressed.

He hesitated. "We went to the Czech Republic, to check out the weird golem. This guy, Giriko, showed us to it. Turned out the guy was insane, and waiting eight hundred years for the heretic witch, Arachne. Just our luck, Arachne was revived right then and there. One of the Death Scythes, Justin Law, saved us, because Maka was helpless. She's paralyzed right now, and we don't know how long it's gonna take to get her back to normal."

She gasped. "That's terrible! Have you reported to Shinigami-sama yet?"

"Actually, I was planning on telling you guys before I break the news to Death. I'm sure he's already figured it out, though."

"Well, let's go get everyone and check on Maka!" she grabbed Soul's wrist and began pulling him along to the door.

_Danielle,_ the voice cooed her name. _Do not forget the task at hand. And it's just like your dear friend Soul said: you can wait until tomorrow._

Dani slowed to a stop, and released Soul's wrist. She tried to fight back the tears that were forcing their way out. "A-Actually, Soul, there's something I have to do. I'll visit Maka tomorrow."

Without receiving a reply from Soul, she ran out the doors. She couldn't risk her friends' safety all because of disobeying an order set by Sinopa. She vowed to protect them from her mother's tricks, never wanting them to be harmed by her in any way. The madness will not win against her this time.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short, but it's mostly just another filler. We probably won't have a WHOLE bunch of action for a few more chapters. BUT I am trying to incorporate some more romantice tension *wink* between both main couples.**

**Also, to those SoMa fans out there, I will try to add some SoulxMaka moments! I'm a big supporter, and every time I read the latest chapter of the manga, I pray: Dear God, Dear Lord, make those two kiss already, or I'll give you one big Reaper Chop!**

**Sorry this chapter was posted so late again! I had gotten distracted by looking at old anime with a guy friend (we're both big Dragon Ball Z fans, so of course, I was watching all the moments with Vegeta and Bulma, along with some Krillin and Android 18; GOHAN IS JUST SO ADORABLE!)**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**READERS, CHAPTER EIGHTEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**This is yet another long chapter, to make up for that rather disappointing chapter before it. I was really tired, and I had company that stayed over till about midnight, so at that moment, I thought eh, screw it. I'll post this as it is, no proofreading, nothin!**

**Big mistake that was.**

**I really do hope this chapter makes up for the last one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - How the Madness Took Over - Kid and Charlotte vs. The Night Stalker?!**

The frigid night air was cold. Winds blew against the tall buildings that made up most of Chicago. During the night, a little girl with raven black hair of eight years old walked the streets alone, a cross necklace entwined in her fingers. Though she seemed harmless, a dark shadow loomed over her, watching her from a distance. If the girl did not obey, she would face the consequences of blacking out again. And when she'd wake up, she'd find all kinds of bruises and cuts all over her body, some more severe than others.

The girl encountered a couple with a small child, laughing as his parents swung him up and down. They looked happy, and the mother watched her child with loving eyes. Was that how Mommy saw her?

She didn't know. Whenever she was looking for souls, Mommy would help her. She said that giving herself up to the darkness would make all the pain go away.

She smiled to herself, knowing Mommy did this to her because she loved her. That's what she answered with every time she asked.

The small family was nearing the alley that the girl was hiding in. Would Mommy make her do something bad to the nice people? They didn't look like they did anything bad. They were happy and cheerful, opposite of the evil people who tried to take her away from Mommy.

As the family passed, the boy turned and noticed her. He smiled over at her, and wriggled from his parents' hold.

The girl backed away, frightened that she was discovered. The boy was a little taller than her, and had blonde hair. He held out his hand, the smile still on his face.

"Hi! I'm Mason!" he said cheerfully. "What are you doing here all alone in the dark?"

She looked at his hand, cowering and stepping back away from it. "W-What do you want?"

He tilted his head. "I just saw you here alone, and wanted to see if you were okay!"

"Mason!" His mother and father ran down to meet him grabbing his hand. The mother knelt down, and ran her hand through his hair. "Don't run from Mommy and Daddy ever again!"

Mason looked at his feet. "Yes, Mommy."

The mother sighed, and looked over at the girl with crystal blue eyes. "Oh, hello dear. What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

The girl shook her head. If she talked to them, what would Mommy do?

"Are you alright?" the father asked in a husky voice. "Honey, maybe we should take her with us. We could go to the police station and report her as a missing child."

"That might be what it comes down to," she replied.

_My sweet child, _Mommy's voice chided. _Those people there are bad people. They want to take you way from your dear mother._

These nice people, the nice lady wanted to take her away from Mommy? Like all the other bad people wanted to? Why would they take her from Mommy? Mommy didn't do anything wrong! She didn't run away like Daddy did! Still, something told her these people didn't want to do that to her.

"But Mommy," the girl whispered. "They don't look like bad people."

"What was that, sweetie?" The woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Is your mommy around?"

_Trust your mother, _she replied softly.

"Mommy, what about the little boy?" she asked. Mason watched her with big eyes.

_That boy as well. _

"A-Alright, Mommy. I love you."

_I love you, too. My sweet Danielle._

She grabbed the hilt of the sword that was tied to her pack, and unsheathed it. The girl swiped the sword through the air, to get a good feel of it. The mother backed away, taking Mason behind her. He was whimpering like a coward behind his parents. The father stood in a protective postition in front of his family.

"My mommy says you're bad people," she said emotionless. "She says that you plan to take me away somewhere awful. I don't want that, so I need to steal your souls now."

"Mason," the lady said. Her voice was shaking uncontrollably. "Run as fast as you can!"

The boy looked up at his mother, tears about to overflow. "But, Mommy!"

"GO!" the father yelled.

Mason ran away, out of the alley. Danielle would get him later. She could find him. The parents were the first to go. The woman didn't put up much of a fight. Danielle sliced her in half with seconds to spare. The man was a bit tougher, trying to fight off her sword by dodging each swing. But his head was eventually rolling on the stone cold pavement. The souls rose from their bodies, and Danielle grabbed them, and stuffed them in the pack.

She walked out of the alleyway calmly, looking left and right for the boy, Mason. He was frozen on the sidewalk, looking at her with fear in his eyes. He stumbled backwards as Danielle towered over him, sword raised. The boy shut his eyes, fearing for the following events to come.

Danielle stared at him, wondering if it were right to kill him. He hadn't done anything. None of the people she killed really did anything. But if she didn't listen to Mommy, something bad might happen.

She dropped the sword to her side. "I can't do it, Mommy… He's just a kid…"

_That's not what I wanted to hear, Danielle. _Mommy's voice was cooler this time.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

_Kill him. The guilt will be all gone if you do._

"I CAN'T!"

_Let the madness do it for you._

She could feel herself slowly fading, letting the darkness consume her mind. The blackness that Danielle had come to fear so much, was about to envelop her once more. It was inevitable. No matter how hard she tried, there was always one she couldn't kill, and Mommy would get frustrated.

Madness. That's what this was. It made all her emotions vanish, taking control of her body. It twisted her in ways she never knew she could bend, and her strength increased. She straightened herself, and placed her cross necklace around her neck.

Giggles escaped through her lips, and she covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. The little critters were back, with their slanted red eyes taunting Danielle, scampering along the sidewalk. Mason looked up, terrified at how the girl was acting.

"You're… HAHA!" she laughed uncontrollably, letting it all spill out. "You're gonna die now. Like your parents did! But don't ya worry one bit, Mason-kun! "

Mason was whimpering, shaking in terror of Danielle. It was so fun to see him like this. Such a thrill to get a victim to fear her.

The sword glistened in the moonlight, and it was brought down upon the little boy named Mason. His shaggy blonde hair was now covered in blood, and his body twitched in frightening ways. The soul hovered above his body. It was a warm blue color, the light giving off a calming feeling.

The Night Stalker had claimed three souls that night. She was a ruthless murderer who was never caught, always stalking the night for more and more souls…

* * *

Dani held the silver key tightly in the palm of her hand. She was remembering a terrible night, one of which she didn't wish to remember. Those days were supposed to be behind her. Why was she letting the horrific memories back in?

The silver key wasn't hard to obtain. It was only worth a few dollars, but it was given to her with no problem at all. The alley was right across, and Dani waited impatiently for Sinopa. This had better be the only time she wished to use her. If Sinopa was planning something, she didn't wish to be a part of it.

A small noise came from behind one of the trash cans, and a beautiful orange fox came out from behind the metal tin. Its orange amber eyes gleamed at Dani, its tail swishing back and forth. The fox shifted into Sinopa's true human form, and she set her hand upon Dani's.

"Ah, my sweet child," she said kindly. "You're such a good girl for doing what your mother asked of you."

Dani pulled her hand back, and tossed the key at Sinopa. She caught it just in time, clutching it in her claws. "Now that you've got your damn key, you're leaving right?"

"Oh, no dear." She grinned evilly. "I told you, I am not leaving without my precious Danielle. And this key dear? It's the key to the lock on your soul."

"My…what?!"

She showed off the silver key. "This here is called a Soul Key. I constructed it out of soul force and black magic. That lock on your soul isn't you just secluding your past; it's the lock that contains the madness within you."

Dani took a step back. "That's… impossible."

"Aren't you wondering how you freed yourself from my grasp? You locked you madness away with your own soul wavelength. When you finally gained free will, you took off and ran. I had constructed this key in fear of this happening. But now, your madness shall be unleashed once again, and you will be ready to serve your mother once more."

Dani glared at her mother. "It won't work. As if I'd come crawling back to you!"

"Oh, but won't you?"

In a panic and last attempt to escape, Dani took off into a sprint towards the alley's exit. But Sinopa appeared right in front of her, an insane smile forming on her lips. "You're not going anywhere."

Sinopa plunged the key into Dani's chest, black blood seeping through her shirt. She gasped, trying to scream. But her voice wasn't working. If only she figured out how to make the black blood work, this wouldn't be happening.

The Soul Key made contact with her soul, and Sinopa dug around until it was fully into the lock. With a laugh, she turned the lock, and a click echoed throughout the alley.

A feeling she hadn't felt in years washed through Dani's body. Her body was bending all the way back, her hair brushing against the pavement. Her eyes darted to slanted eyes that stared at her, crawling along the ground. It was kind of funny to think about, watching it scurry along the ground. More of them appeared, and she couldn't help but laugh.

She propped herself back up, trying to contain her laughter. Sinopa was saying something, but she couldn't make it out. The eyes were crawling behind her, and she was so focused on them. They were the color of blood. It was a nice color.

Sinopa handed her a familiar silver sword, and Dani grabbed it. Her legs felt like jelly, wobbling every time she took a step. Her mother was watching her every move, excitement filling her eyes.

"Tonight, you will once again be called the Night Stalker."

* * *

Charlie looked at a paralyzed Maka lying on the bed in the nurse's office. Everyone was surrounding Maka's bed, and she meant _everyone._ Even Crona and Ragnarok were there, with Crona holding tightly onto his dress, while Ragnarok was leaning against his meister's head. Naigus had taken over as school nurse, adorning a strange nurse's dress over her bandage covered body.

Kid was fidgeting all night in the room, trying to keep his nerves down by arranging the medicine cabinet. Soul was busy trying to feed Maka, which Charlie found hilarious.

"Aah," he opened his mouth.

Maka had a vein popping out on her forehead, clearly annoyed, as everyone was watching her being fed like a baby. "Hey, this is really embarrassing."

"Don't act spoiled," Naigus ordered as she wrote notes down on a clipboard. "Just eat. According to Stein, the spell should lift in a couple more days."

Maka frowned, blushing. Soul tried to poke the spoon into her mouth. "It can't be helped. You're paralyzed."

Black*Star put on a big grin. "TA-DAH!" He uncapped a black permanent marker, and jumped on top of Maka.

"A marker?" Tsubaki said questioningly.

"What are you gonna accidently kiss her, too?" Charlie mumbled, barely enough for anyone to hear.

Maka's face tensed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll autograph your face so you'll get better sooner!" he yelled in her face.

She yelped. "Huh?! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait-!"

But Black*Star had already pressed the marker to her forehead. Squeaking sounds came from writing his name, and when he jumped back, his autograph was written across her forehead, along with a little German mustache above her upper lip.

"How typical…" Liz sighed. Patty was laughing loudly, trying to cover her mouth.

"I'm gonna slice your balls into pieces!" Maka growled.

"Done!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Kid, who was glowing at his handiwork. "Look! I made the medicine shelves symmetrical! Now you can sleep peacefully without it ever bothering you!"

They all muttered in light tones, "No one would be bothered by it…"

"Hey," Maka interrupted. "Where's Dani?"

"She said she had something to do, and that'd she'd check on you in the morning," Soul explained.

"But it's getting really late," Tsubaki said worriedly.

"We left her alone before Soul, so we don't know," Liz added. "Maybe she had to go fix her nails?"

"That sounds more like you, nee-chan," Patty laughed.

Charlie started to get worried. "You know, Dani has been acting a bit off lately ever since after the underground battle. I didn't want to ask her, but maybe I should have."

A knock sounded on the door before Sid came into the room. "This place is as lively as ever."

"Do you need something, Sid?" Naigus asked.

"Do you have a minute, Naigus?" he said, gesturing outside the hall.

The nurse nodded. "Understood.

Charlie saw Black*Star glaring at the door as the two teachers walked out of the room. No one noticed but her, as he slipped out of the room in pursuit of them. Not even Tsubaki saw.

She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. Kid seemed especially worried about Dani, so Charlie sighed and slapped him on the back. "Why don't we go back to Black*Star's place. She'll probably be sulking around the living room, her eyes glued to the computer screen."

"Yeah," Liz joined. "It'll be nice to hang with Dani again. We haven't done it in a while."

"Tsubaki, would you mind?"

She shook her head. "No! I can cook for everyone!"

"That'll have to wait, Tsubaki." Black*Star was back in the room. "Tsubaki and me have got a remedial mission assigned by Sid?"

"Really?" she asked. "Since when?"

"Since now." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. She called to them, "You can still come over!"

"Well, let's get going then," Charlie said. "Bye, Maka! We'll check on you in the morning!"

"Bye, everyone," she said. They all left her with Soul, who waved his free arm while his other was still trying to feed Maka.

* * *

They were out of Shibusen and walking down a narrow street. It was probably around midnight, and the air seemed to have a sense of danger to it.

"Hey, Kid, was Dani acting weird to you as well?" Charlie asked.

He nodded. "She stayed behind in the sparring hall when we all went outside to wait for Maka, Soul, and Crona to return. I stayed behind a few minutes, and heard her talking to herself. It was strange…"

"And another thing," Liz said. "When she agreed to come with us to the courtyard, my head started hurting really badly. It felt like something was trying to force its way inside my head, or something! After she said she'd stay behind, it suddenly stopped."

"That's weird," Charlie said quietly. "What is she trying to hide?"

"I don't know," Kid moped. Charlie honestly felt bad for him right then. She knew that her meister and Kid had gotten really close, and now it seemed like Dani was trying to distance herself from him all of a sudden.

A scream echoed throughout the city, coming from the next street over. The group all gave knowing looks to one another, and ran to the source of the screaming. It was a few minutes before Liz tripped over something. She slowly got up, and let out a scream when realizing it was the bloody body of a woman in her thirties.

The woman's body was brutally beaten, and deep cuts were found in the side of her abdomen, along with multiple stab wounds in her chest. Her soul was missing from her body. "W-Who would do such a thing?" Charlie whispered.

Giggles came from behind the wall of a building. They were maniacal and strained. A figure made its appearance, a long silver sword in hand. It was covered in blood, and no doubt it was the blood of the woman. It was hobbling closer, the giggles increasing.

"Liz, Patty, transform," Kid commanded. The Thompson's bodies were engulfed in pink light, and transformed into twin pistols. "Here it comes…"

The figure was clearly visible now, and she held up her sword high in the sky. Her cross necklace swung from side to side along with her body. She was bending in grotesque ways that could never be humanely possible. The amethyst eyes that used to sparkle were now cold and bleak, with no fear or emotion. Charlie could sense her fiery red soul, free of any locks on it.

"Ohhhhhhh, it's YOU guys!" The girl called out to them. "What're ya doin' here?" She held a hand up to stop them from answering. "W-Wait, wait, I think I know! You're wondering who did that," she gestured to the body. "Well, lemme tell ya, it sure as hell wasn't any of you!" Another fit of giggles came from her, her body shaking. "Nope, it was all meeeeee!"

Charlie forced herself to confront the girl she knew so well. "D-Dani? Is that you?"

"CONGRATULIONS!" she yelled, throwing her hands up to the sky. "You just pointed out the obvious! Of course it's me, Charlieeee-chan! Oh, hiya Kid-kun! You sure are sexy looking today! Sometimes, I wish I'd have kissed ya when I had the chance!"

Kid raised his guns at Dani, ready to fire. "Charlotte, Dani is not herself. The madness finally got through to her."

"But we can't just hurt her!" she protested. "Even though she's infected with Madness, she's still Dani!"

He paused briefly, lowering his guard. Dani put on a big pout, enlarging her eyes. "Kid-kun, why don't you like me?! I sure as hell LOVE you!" She suddenly sprinted towards him, an insane smile on her face. Kid was taken aback, as he lowered his guard down again. She brought the sword down, but Kid snapped out of his daze and blocked her advance with one of his pistols. He stuck the other one in her stomach and pulled the trigger.

Charlie screamed, as she watched Dani fly into the building wall. Bits of brick and dust rose from the wall, but Dani didn't seem to be affected at all. She got up quickly, the same smile still on her face. "Aw, Kid-kun! That hurt ya know! You shouldn't hurt the girl who's in love with ya! She might get ANGRY!"

Dani swung the sword madly, and created cuts on his right and left leg; the weird thing was that they were perfectly symmetrical. She smiled sweetly at him. "I made them like that JUST for you!"

Charlie suddenly sensed another soul, though it was faint. She couldn't make out whose it belonged to, though. Knowing she probably said her thoughts out loud again, she took a brave step forward.

"We can figure that out later." Charlie turned her arm into a blade, and stood beside Kid. "Right now, we need to get Dani back to normal."

Dani started to run again, sword at the ready. Charlie sliced her ankle as she slid under Dani's pursuit. Kid fired his gun, causing Dani to slow down.

But that didn't stop her. She stopped between them, knowing she was up against two people now. Dani started giggling again, and took the sword. The most surprising thing? She brought it to her throat.

"I wonder," she pondered out loud. "If I cut myself RIGHT NOW, would I bleed red or black? Hmm… OOH I KNOW! How about I slice my neck wide open, and you guys tell me what color it is, okay?!"

Kid ran up to her and clanged his gun into the sword, knocking it away from her throat. He embraced her, trying to get her to stop struggling. "Don't do that to yourself, dammit!"

She smirked. "GOTCHYA!"

Dani plunged the sword through Kid's body in that moment. Blood poured out from the back, splattering the building's walls with his blood.

"KID!" Charlie screamed.

"Kid!" Liz yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"Kid-kun!" Patty yelled.

He coughed blood, but also laughed a little. "I'm alright… Just a scratch..."

Dani pulled her sword out from Kid, and pushed him off of her. He sunk to the ground on one knee, clutching his stomach. But at least he could handle the pain, and Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief. Dani turned her attention to Charlie, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh, Charlie-chan! I almost forgot you were there!" she giggled. "Don't worry! You're next!"

"Dani!" she called her meister's name out confidently. "I know you're in there! Now, listen to me. I may not be the best partner in the world, but I promise you I'll make it up to you! I've come to really respect you! Please come back to us Dani! Everyone needs your smile again, Kid, Liz, and Patty need it; I NEED IT!"

Dani stopped giggling. She looked nauseous, and staggered. The light was returning to her eyes, surely but slowly. There was hope! Dani could come back if she could just resist the madness!

A powerful, evil soul-wavelength was suddenly very close to them. A witch had just taken her Soul Protect off, and was coming towards them. Charlie knew Dani sensed it too, because the madness took her mind once again, and she began to giggle once again. Kid winced in pain, but got up from the ground weakly.

Another womanly figure stood behind Dani, with a piercing orange gaze that could kill.

Kid breathed in heavily. "S-Sinopa… the Kitsune witch…"

"Who?!" Charlie saw the witch more clearly now, and saw a beautiful woman with orange hair covered a fox hood standing beside Dani, an arm wrapped around her. "Who is that?!"

"That's…Dani's mother…"

Charlie's eyes widened. "You're kidding me… Dani's mother is a witch?!"

Kid nodded. "It seems Sinopa's come back for Dani…"

"Oh, handsome _and _smart!" The witch said in a sweet voice. "No wonder Danielle likes you!"

Charlie tensed. This soul… was just too evil to believe. The power was greater than anything she'd ever encountered. They possibly couldn't win against her… without some kind of miracle.

"Danielle, sorry, but it's time to say goodbye to your friends." The witch looked at them with insane, wild eyes. Charlie could see pure malice hidden behind them. "Don't worry, though. We'll be ba-!"

Dark electric soul wavelength surrounded her body, and dropped to the floor. Kid had snuck behind her, and shot her in the back with both pistols. Dani whirled around, ready to strike. But Kid shot another round, knocking Dani out. He picked her up and threw her onto his back with the rest of his strength. Liz and Patty transformed back into human form, and helped Kid carry an unconscious Dani.

"Hurry, Charlotte!" he rushed. "We need to get back to Shibusen, before Sinopa recovers! Dani needs to be cured!"

They all began to run away from the bloody scene, but not without hearing a warning from Sinopa. "Dani WILL come back to me! You cannot avoid the inevitable!" Her laugh cackled through the night, as Charlie felt Dani's soul slowly fading.

* * *

**A/N: How'd ya like this chapter? :3 an indirect confession from Dani?! I guess Madness can do that to a person! :D**

**Ah, but don't think too highly of it. I'm not really sure we'll be seeing a sane Dani anytime soon. At least, not in the next chapter. So, I guess Charlotte will have a whole chapter of her POV. **

**YAY!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! It's appreciated and I love to know what my readers are thinking! Thank you so so much!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**READERS, CHAPTER NINETEEN OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAD OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It is much appreciated, and I love to know what people are thinking!**

**Speaking of which, I think as of Chapter Twenty, I'm going to try to reply to most of them, just to let some of the usual reviewers know how much they mean to me and the continuation of this story!**

**But right now it's 1:19am here. I am too tired to even try. I WOULD HAVE had this chapter up earlier, if my computer didn't decide to BECOME POSSESSED BY MADNESS!**

**Blue screen...blue screen everywhere...**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Redemption**

Kid held Dani on his back as he and Charlie ran back to Shibusen. Liz and Patty were trying to support their meister, as he was still trying to recover from his grave injury. Charlie looked over at Dani, who was wincing and sweating. Was she having a nightmare?

Charlie knew within that moment, that Dani had to be her top priority from now on. Her meister's soul felt so weak, and tired. It was slowly fading from her perception, that she was afraid that this might be the end for Dani.

No! She couldn't think things like that! She had to believe that Dani would pull through and win against the madness. She needed to have faith in her meister.

They all crashed through the doors of Shibusen, running to the nurse's office. Maka awoke from her sleep, her green eyes snapping open and full of shock. Soul was still sound asleep in the chair next to hers, gripping her hand. She blushed when Charlie spotted this. Since Maka was paralyzed, she couldn't do anything about Soul's hand, so she tried ignored it for now.

"What's going on?" she whispered. "What's wrong with Dani?!"

"We need to set her down on the other bed," Kid instructed. Liz obliged and took Dani from Kid's back. She set her friend gently on the bed. She started to grip the sheets tightly, screaming nonsense. They were so loud, that Charlie actually had to cover her ears to block out the noise.

Soul jolted awake, staring in confusion. "What happened?!" He looked at his hand in Maka's, and blushed deeply. He pulled away, hoping no one noticed.

"Dani-chan is mentally injured!" Patty informed worriedly.

"Kid's hurt too!" Charlie added. "He needs medical attention!"

"I'll be fine. I'm a shinigami; we heal quickly." He winced and clutched his stomach, as more blood began to seep through his white dress shirt.

"Soul, call Professor Stein now!" Charlie pleaded. Even though Kid was in what seemed to be unbearable pain, he grasped Dani's hand and tried to calm her down with soothing words. What a knight in shining armor he is.

Soul got up quickly, and dialed a number on the phone in the office. He had a brief and rushed conversation with Stein on the other end, and hung up. "Stein will be here in fifteen minutes!"

Charlie took a seat in one of the open chairs next to Dani's bed. She rubbed her temples, frustrated and tired. "Sinopa will come back for her."

Kid nodded gravely. "I know that. All the more means to protect Dani from her influence. Or, better yet, get rid of her before she can do anything."

Charlie grinned slightly, but that soon faded once Dani began to scream again, thrashing around at the air, an. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone began to cringe at the sound of her wails. Charlie clenched her fist trying to contain her anger. Sinopa _will _pay for what she has done to Dani. The next time she sees her, heads will roll.

The door opened, and Professor Stein, along with Marie walked in, the usual cigarette in his mouth. He began to turn the screw in his head as he studied the scene. Kid and Charlie stood up, making room for him and Marie. He took the rolling chair, and plopped down on the seat. He examined Dani, even lifting her shirt up a little. Kid was restraining his annoyance, as was Charlie.

Marie stood next to Charlie, nervous as to why Dani was acting like this. "What happened to Dani-chan?"

Charlie spat the name in pure disgust. "Sinopa."

The Death Scythe gasped, grabbed Charlie by the shoulders, and made her look into her golden eyes. "Sinopa, the Kistune Witch? You mean she's back in Death City?!"

Charlie nodded. "Dani was influenced to kill an innocent tonight. I could feel that soul lingering within Sinopa."

Marie sighed heavily, and took a seat in Charlie's old chair. She took Dani's hand, and rubbed it, trying to calm her down.

Stein finished examining her, and Dani seemed to have fallen asleep. "Dani was influenced by the madness wavelength, because the lock that concealed it was recently opened."

Charlie stepped forward, shock written all over her face. "The lock? But I thought that was something else entirely!"

"In a way, yes, it was also something she was holding back, but it was related to what was really locked up. But from what I can tell, she locked away her old madness to keep it from resurfacing. Her soul wavelength was strong enough to put it under lock and key. That explains why the madness didn't affect her in the underground battle. But what made it unlock, I don't know."

"Is she going to be alright?" Liz asked.

Stein sighed a bit, and eventually gave a small nod. "Yes, for the most part, she'll be back to normal. I'll get Marie to perform a Healing Soul Wavelength on her now and in the morning to be sure. But just know that the lock cannot be reformed. Whatever unlocked it made sure that it would stay unlocked. So, from this time around, the madness wavelengths will be having a very strong effect on her."

There was an inaudible gasp from everyone in the room. Charlie's clenched fists were now even tighter. This was that damned witch's fault. If she hadn't come into their lives, Dani would still be… Dani.

"What's Dani's connection to this witch?" Maka asked. "She must have had a reason to come after Dani like this!"

"Marie," Stein said. "I think you should explain to the kids about the witch Sinopa. You know the story better than I do."

Marie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as all eyes were on her now. Charlie leaned in with keen interest. What was her connection to the fox witch?

"Years ago," Marie began, "when I was still a student here, I was the partner of James Salvatore, Dani's dad. As you all have heard, he was a three-star meister who hadn't even created a Death Scythe in his lifetime. I was his partner, and he was about to make me a Death Scythe. But he had been sneaking off for a month, late at night, always leaving at a certain time. One night, I had decided to follow him out of suspicion. We had been assigned a witch named Sinopa, who possessed a great evil soul. James refused to take it at first, but after a minute of bickering, he accepted.

"He had made it into an alley, and called out the name 'Sinopa.' I saw them hugging and even share a kiss. I was horribly disgusted, because though she seemed sweet and beautiful on the outside, her soul was still evil and corrupted. When I couldn't take it anymore, I advanced into the scene. They were planning on running away, to avoid suspicion from Shibusen. My foolishness got the best of me, and they ran away. I never talked to James after that.

"I ran to Stein for help, and he agreed to keep the secret. We searched all night for a witch, and were lucky enough to come across a weak one. We reaped its soul, and I consumed it then and there. The next day, I explained to Shinigami-sama with a heavy heart that James had run away without a trace. He was disappointed, but proud that I made it to Death Scythe's status. I hunted every day for Sinopa, but could never find her. But here we are now, and she shows up." She drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't find her sooner, so that maybe I could've ended Dani's pain, for James's sake."

"And what about her father?" Soul asked. "Where's James?"

Marie shrugged sadly. "I have no idea. All I know was that he disappeared, causing Sinopa to go insane and power-hungry."

There was a heavy silence. After hearing the story, Charlie wanted to help Dani more than ever. Was he past that messed up? Soul shook his head. "That's not cool, man."

HOLD IT. Why did she lie about it in the first place?! Oh, when Dani she gets her hands on Dani, she's gonna regret she ever woke up. But at least she had a reason for hiding it. Anyone would be afraid to admit that their mother was a witch.

Dani was starting up her tantrums again, throwing the sheets on the ground, trying to contain her screams. Stein looked to the worried Death Scythe. "Marie, you need to perform the healing wavelength on Dani immediately. I'm going to check Kid's wounds out." Stein helped Kid, who was leaning against the wall, panting, and walked him over out of the room to the office.

"Right!" She stood up from her seat. "Charlie, Liz, Patty. I need you to hold Dani down while I perform the healing process."

The three nodded, and ran over to keep Dani from wriggling around. She was really strong, but Charlie managed to pin both her arms down onto the mattress, as Liz and Patty each took a leg.

Marie placed both of her hands on the sides of Dani's head, and a glowing golden light radiated from them. The eye patch that protected her left eye began to glow as well, and soon Dani's head was absorbing the light. Her body stopped moving, and the sweat began to recede. Marie had closed her eyes, concentrating on healing Dani.

Charlie, Liz, and Patty released their grips on Dani, and slowly stepped back to let Marie work. Charlie wiped her forehead, exhausted, and turned to the Thompsons. "You two should go check on Kid. I'm sure he'll need support on whatever Stein plans on doing to him. He might end up dissecting him for all we know." She may have been tired, but she still had energy to joke, and make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

Liz gave her a miniscule smile, and left with her sister to go see Kid. A familiar fiery soul was fading faster and faster, even though Marie had been forcing her healing wavelength into it. Charlie, afraid that the worst outcome would hold true, walked over to Dani's side, and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be alright, Dani. I promise you, that I'll protect you from now on. I know we never got along before, and that we hated each other in the beginning. But trust me when I say, that I've always kind of admired you. I looked up to you, like a sister. I never really had siblings, just my grandmother… and I guess you could say my parents. You're the closest thing I've had to a sister… AND I CAN'T JUST LOSE YOU! SO KEEP FIGHTING, YOU IDIOT!"

Hot tears began to run down her face, as she gripped Dani's hand tighter and tighter, as she felt her soul start to pulsate and then slow. "DON'T GIVE UP, GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

Marie was within Dani's soul. It was bright red, and hot to the touch. The soul described her personality: hardworking, determined, mysterious, and caring. She smiled, and hugged the soul to her chest.

Both of her eyes opened to a dark world, with buildings as tall as the sky. The moon was wearing its grin, blood pouring from its teeth. A chilled wind howled through the streets of this city, making a person shiver. Marie explored more of it, only to be finding that wherever she walked, the scene would always stay the same.

A shadow appeared behind her, a shadow of a little girl shaking in fear. Marie strained her eyes to see that the little girl was Dani. She seemed much younger, no red highlights in her hair at the time, and her clothes were caked in blood. She was staring down as her hands, which had blood all over them.

Dani was sniveling and crying. "It… won't come off, Mommy… the bleeding won't stop."

Marie began to walk towards her, realizing that the blood was Dani's own, but it was more black then crimson. A cruel voice spoke from behind Dani. "Then just kill again… it's the only way, Dani… Let the madness take you over… You'll feel better…"

Dani started nod cautiously, and drew a sword from her back. Marie charged towards her, and snatched the sword away. The girl's purple eyes widened in awe. "Marie-san?"

"You don't have to give into her anymore." Marie rested her hand on the child's cheek, and wiped a sparkling tear. "Let me help you Dani-chan…"

She sniffed, holding back more tears. "But… my mother… she made sure I could never hold back my madness again…"

"Dani," Marie spoke firmly. "We are all here to help you. Don't worry, because we're all beside you." She held out her hand.

The girl's frown turned to a smile, and she tenderly took Marie's hand, and was washed in pure golden light.

Marie was overwhelmed. Dani's feelings were suddenly flooding through her all at once, all she had ever felt in her lifetime. There was pain and isolation, from Sinopa's many years of abuse towards Dani. Soon, came the feeling of having free will, and suddenly Marie's chest felt tight, as if a lock were being fitted onto her soul. Was that what Dani was feeling all this time? Admiration was next, memories of Dani's friends flowing through her mind. Frustration, determination, hurt, love… all these feelings were Dani's. This young girl had gone through so much, and she was still young.

She couldn't describe Dani's emotions. Even though she could name them, she could not describe the impact they had taken upon her. They were like cry, screaming for help, and the love… was as if it was conquering all of the fear Dani had felt over the years.

Marie embraced Dani, sharing her sorrows. Dani did not have to feel alone anymore. She didn't have to succumb to the madness. She could be happy… she could be free…

"My precious daughter…"

The voice was more prominent this time, and it caused Marie's wavelength to waver, losing her grasp on Dani's soul.

Marie now found herself in a dark void, nothing in sight. She couldn't make out Dani's soul anywhere in this place, but she could definitely sense another in her presence. A witch's soul.

The woman Marie had come to hate so much stood in front of her with a cruel thin smile. "Marie, it was so nice of you to drop in."

"Sinopa." The name was unpleasing to her ears. This was the witch that stole James's heart, and caused Dani so much pain.

"Oh, I'm so glad you remember me!" she cheered, sarcasm rolling off her tongue. "But I'm afraid Dani won't be going anywhere with you anytime soon. The madness still consumes her. Even if you do manage to heal her now, the madness will overpower her."

"Do you not care of you child?!" Marie cried. "How could you do that to a child?! James's child?!"

"You will not say that wretched man's name in my presence," she said in a chillingly calm voice. "James was some man that fell for my tricks, and easily wound up madly in love with me."

"I know you loved him too, Sinopa. Your soul that night… it was pure! I remember it so clearly, because I had hoped that James could change you. Unfortunately, I was wrong."

"Sorry to disappoint," the witch spat. "I will be back for Dani. And there's nothing you can do to stop the madness."

"Don't be too sure!" Marie argued confidently. "Everyone will be protecting Dani-chan! And we will defeat you, Sinopa!"

A cackled laugh filled the dark space. "You think I'm afraid of a little Shibusen students and its foolish teachers? Think again, Marie. Why do you think I've been collecting souls to increase my black magic? I'll be prepared for whatever you throw at me."

Marie growled slightly, angered by Sinopa's carefree spirit. Sinopa simply laughed, and pulled her fox hood over her head, her orange eyes glowing in the darkness. "This has been a nice chat, Marie. I'll remember all this, and make sure the first one I kill is you."

Wind blew through the air, and Marie knew the witch was gone. The scene shifted back to the tall city, and Dani stared at her with questioning eyes. "Are you alright, Ms. Marie?"

"Yes, of course dear," Marie reassured. There was no point in worrying Dani. For now, the top priority was to get her out of the madness. "Come on, let's go. I think your weapon partner is having a meltdown."

Dani smiled and squeezed Marie's hand, as she pulled the girl out of the mad dream.

* * *

Charlie had continued trying to get through to Dani, and perked up when Marie opened her eyes. They were glistening, as if her eyes were pure gold. She looked to Charlie with a tentative smile. "Dani will be fine. She just needs to rest."

Dani's soul was burning bright once again. No locks, just a free-spirited soul; Dani's soul. Charlie exhaled deeply, finally glad that Dani was okay. "Thank you so much, Marie."

Marie shook her head, lifting a finger. "I was glad I could help. I've done all I can for now, though. So, it's time for you all to get some rest! We've all had a long night, and I'm sure Stein wants to get home."

Charlie stood up out of her seat, releasing what now was Dani's relaxed hand. An excited Patty jumped into the room, as cheerful as ever. "Don't ya know, Ms. Marie? Stein already left fifteen minutes ago!"

Marie squealed in rage, and sprinted out of the nurse's office. "THAT JERK!"

Liz came to stand beside her sister. She had a relieved expression. "Kid's gonna be alright, but he'll have to stay here overnight, according to Stein."

Soul and Maka exchanged confused glances. Maka looked over at Dani, and sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. If I weren't paralyzed, then I'd give my bed up in a heartbeat! But we only have two beds, and Dani's occupying the other one."

"Looks like Kid's gonna have to share with one of you," Liz sighed.

The was tension surrounding the room, while Patty continued to act as happy as a clam. Charlie whistled. "Awkward."

"Kid will have to share with Dani," Soul enforced.

The three girls all looked at Soul with knowing looks. He jumped in his seat a bit, startled at everyone's reaction. "W-What? Staring at me like that is uncool."

They all simultaneously rolled their eyes, and steered their attention back to the Kid situation. Charlie sighed, and looked over at Dani, who was sleeping peacefully. She groaned. This was the most awkward decision she ever had to make.

"I can sleep in the chair."

Charlie whirled around to find Kid propping himself up against the wall with his hand. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a bandage wrapped around his waist. "Are you sure, three stripes? That seat isn't exactly comfortable."

"We can just take you home with us," Liz protested.

Kid shook his head. "If Stein finds that I left, he'd dissect me for real." He smirked at Charlie, recalling her joke about that earlier. "And I'll make it work out. You guys go on home, I'll be fine."

Liz shook her head in disapproval. "Geez, you're such a stubborn rich kid sometimes, you know? Always trying to get what you want." She smiled, and waved goodbye along with Patty. "We'll come back in the morning."

"BYE, KID-KUN!" Patty yelled happily as she proceeded to skip down the hallway beside her sister.

Charlie waved to them and looked back at Kid. She scowled at him. "Don't do anything perverted to Dani, okay? Or I'll break that pretty boy face of yours." She winked, and took a seat on the other side of Dani's bed. Though she tried to force her eyes to stay open, she found herself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The sunlight poured into the small room. It felt warm against Dani's cool skin, and she lifted her hand up to shield her eyes. Once they adjusted, she slowly began to rise, and realized she was in the nurse's office again.

"How'd I get here?" she mumbled. She looked to her right to see Maka sound asleep, with Soul sleeping the chair beside her, holding her hand tightly. It was sweet to see a bond like that. It was pure and full of care for one another.

Dani began recalling the memories. To her horror, Sinopa had released her old madness, and she had gone insane, seeing the little slanted eye creatures everywhere. A woman had witnessed her, and had tried to run away... Dani killed another innocent. Sinopa had reestablished her reign on her once again.

But the worst memory of all was soon remembered. Kid and Charlotte had stared at her in utter shock and terror, as they realized the sin she had committed. Words were exchanged, though she couldn't recall what she had said. All she remembered was stabbing Kid with the sword, all the way through.

Tears dripped from her eyes. It seems like she had been doing a lot of that lately; crying over her mistakes. She wondered if Kid would forgive her, though she highly doubted her would. She had betrayed the one she vowed to protect, and that was a complete failure in her eyes.

She had let Charlotte down. She had promised that to her partner that she'd trust in her, and she ignored it. Charlotte had almost been struck down by Dani, and probably despised her even more than ever before.

Dani tried to adjust her position in the nursing bed, but froze when she felt something heavy on top of her legs. Kid's head was lying on her lap, his arms sprawled out, and she could've guessed it, symmetrically on her sheets. He was snoring slightly, and Dani blushed furiously. How could she get out of this one?

He fidgeted in his sleep, and tried to move around. On instinct, Dani rested her hand on top of Kid's head, trying to calm him. She felt a bit guilty for doing it, but it may have been the last time she got to do it before Kid began to hate her.

An obnoxious snore came from her left, and she turned to Charlotte, head tilted backwards, with drool hanging from her mouth. Her silver blonde hair was almost touching the floor, as was her drool. Dani tried not to snicker, but it just came out.

Everyone woke up at once, Soul swiping his hand away from Maka's, trying to act cool about it, while Maka glared at him. Charlie threw her head back up, eyes wide but full of sleep, with drool still dripping from her lips. Kid stretched out, and slowly turned his yellow gaze upward.

His eyes widened as he noticed Dani was wide awake. She quickly took her hand away from his head. He sat upright, and Dani saw something she wished she hadn't.

Multiple bandages covered his entire waist, bits of it stained with dry blood. The memory made her cringe and she avoided the sight.

Charlotte was looking at her with big emerald eyes, overflowing with tears. She got up out of her seat, and squeezed Dani in a tight hug. "YOU IDIOT! YOU GAVE US ALL A F**KING HEART ATTACK!" She sniffed, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "You missed my big speech last night! Now I can't even remember what I said! Oh, but I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

Maka smiled over at her. "We were all really worried when the others rushed you in here yesterday."

"It's not cool to make friends worry you know," Soul flashed his shark-toothed grin. "Glad to see you're alright."

"As am I," Kid chimed. His eyes were full of relief, and his voice was thick with emotion. Dani was expecting death threats rather than a welcoming party. "I thought we'd lost you last night."

Dani patted Charlotte's arm, and was released from her tight embrace. She gave everyone a guilty frown. "Why are you guys so tolerant of me? I killed someone. I injured Kid, and almost killed Charlotte!" Her voice cracked. "Please don't treat me so kindly…"

Charlotte scoffed. "Oh, please! Stop being such a whiner! If we were truly angered by what you did, I wouldn't have brought you back here in the first place!"

"Charlotte!" Maka scolded. Soul and Kid scowled over at her.

"Ah, don't worry!" she waved it off. "I was only joking! I'm really glad to have my partner back. And try not to think about what you did. We all know it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" she yelled.

"No, it wasn't," Kid replied. His yellow eyes were had a firm hold on hers. "Madness can change a person in drastic ways, even affecting their character and actions in the process. Sinopa was the cause of all this, and we're going to put an end to her."

"But for now, let's just all be glad that you're alive!" Charlotte cheered.

Dani looked at her friends, overwhelmed with feelings. They seemed to erase her guilt entirely and replace it with love and care. Was this a healing? Was this what most called redemption?

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of a "feel-good" chapter, but don't worry... I have much action in store for our characters. And yeah, I lied again. I said we may not see a sane Dani soon, well... no. Here she is, not insane. But don't worry... the madness will be back for her! :D**

**But you'll have to tune in next chapter!**

**Please keep reviewing! These mean so much to me, and if you're reading and haven't reviewed yet, don't hesitate! I love to know what readers are thinking of the story so far!**

**AND IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I'LL REAP YOUR CORRUPTED SOUL! But if you do come back, you get a cookie. *u***

**Okay, bye!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**READERS, CHAPTER TWENTY OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**I have a feeling you're gonna like this one...**

**ENJOY!**

**UPDATE:**** I just wanted to inform current followers and readers that I may not be posting until late Sunday afternoon. I've decided to try and exercise more and go on a vegan diet for a while. I'M NOT FAT! It's just I don't want this f**king pudge covering my potential goddess like abs (haha, not. I've never had abs) that comes from me eating six f**king brownies everyday, and also a shit load of goldfish. I've actually got a really high metabolism, so I can eat a lot without gaining weight. Doesn't mean I can't get that f**king pudge that practically every normal person gets sometime in their lifetime. If you don't have one by high school, you must be the perfect human being. O applaud you for being so healthy. NOT. **

**So, yeah all natural diet for me starting as of yesterday. Also, updates will be much slower than usual, unless I feel to the task of actually writing that day, and what not. ANYWAY, please do not stop reading! I will have the next chapter up soon, so please be patient! (: Also, if you want an update on my current status on fics and my personal crap that no one probably even cares about (and yet I still post about it anyways), then please come back frequently to my profile and at the bottom I have a sort of "status journal" if you will. It's where I post stuff if I'm going to be delayed in updating and other stuff. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, peeps!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – New Determination - Feelings Are Finally Conveyed?!**

Black*Star walked in to the room with Tsubaki, baffled that Dani was now in the nurse's office along with Maka. He threw Maka a piece of candy, and Charlotte snickered when she couldn't catch it.

"Yo, Dani!" Black*Star grinned. "What happened to you since we've been gone?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Charlotte said coarsely. "I saw you follow Sid and Naigus. Where'd you run off to?"

"I just went to visit an old friend."

Charlotte's brows furrowed. "Really? You look pretty beat up." She tapped his forehead. Black*Star restrained from wincing. "You forgot to wipe the blood off, moron."

Tsubaki bowed. "I'm so sorry! Black*Star and I-!"

Charlotte held a hand up. "Don't explain it. I couldn't care less at the moment."

Crona and Ragnarok timidly came to check in. The pink haired boy/girl had sheepishly stepped into the room, and stuttered as he'd asked if Dani was okay.

"Don't think that we came because we were worried about you," Ragnarok grumbled. "I still don't like you, cow."

Charlotte had to restrain Dani from hitting the little bastard in the head. Crona cowered in the corner, apologizing repeatedly. She felt terrible, and tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Crona! Don't be apologizing!"

Liz and Patty were next to enter, broad smiles on their faces. The oldest sister came and slapped Dani on the back. "Good to see you sane again, Dani!"

"DANI-CHAN'S NOT CRAZY!" Patty cheered happily.

"Dani-chan!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "What's happened to you?!"

"Oh, don't worry! It's just a couple of scratches!" Dani assured. She gave glares to everyone in the room, telling them to shut up.

Of course, Kid wouldn't listen. "A powerful witch, Sinopa, recently made her move. She made Dani succumb to madness. We managed to save her, Charlotte and me, but she's staying here for now to recover from emotional and mental injuries to her soul."

Charlotte punched him in the nose. "If Dani said not to tell anyone, YOU DON'T F**KING BLURT IT OUT, YOU MORON!"

"Go, Charlotte," Dani quietly cheered. Even though she liked Kid, she found it annoying that he had a quirk about being the mature one of the group.

"Maka," Crona mumbled. "A-Are you feeling better?"

She smiled over at him/her. "Yeah! I've gained some feeling back in my arms, so I should be out of here in no time!"

"That reminds me. Maka, how'd you get in here?" Dani asked.

Maka sighed, and looked at everyone with a sullen green gaze. "Sinopa isn't the only witch roaming around. The heretic witch, Arachne, recently revived from eight hundred years of hiatus. We had run into a weapon named Giriko, who's in cohorts with Arachne. Seems she runs some kind of organization called Arachnophobia."

"That old witch would've had our asses if that Death Scythe hadn't come and saved us," Soul muttered.

"Is it that Justin guy?" Black*Star put his hands behind his head as he took a seat beside Maka's bed.

Soul nodded. "I never knew a weapon like me could do that. He could defeat anyone without a partner, just like that!"

"But back to the witch," Maka said, trying to turn back to the topic at hand. "We don't know what kind of threat she poses at the moment, but she's the witch who created the first demon weapon, so she's considered as the mother of weapons. We'll need to keep an eye on her."

"And we've also have Sinopa," Kid added, his expression hard and voice full of hate. "She's still in Death City, and she'll be trying to get to Dani in any way possible."

Dani shifted in her sheets, and mustered up courage to tell them the truth about Sinopa. "Guys, there's something you need to know about Sinopa…"

"She's your mother," Charlotte finished bluntly.

Dani's jaw dropped to the floor, gawking at her partner. "H-How did you know that?!" She sent death stares Kid's way, afraid that he ended up telling everyone in the whole damn school. He raised his hands in defense, silently pleading that he didn't tell.

"Oh, well, that would've been my fault, Dani-chan!"

Marie and Stein were at the entrance of the room, with Marie putting on an apologetic smile. Stein was on his usual rolling chair, a cigarette in hand. Though, something seemed off about it him. His eyes kept darting from side to side, as if watching something no one else could see. They had a wild look to him, and he was practically covered in sweat. But other than that, he was perfectly calm and reserved.

"Marie…?" Dani said in surprise. "You told them about my father and mother?"

She nodded. "They were very confused as to why Sinopa took you in the first place, and Stein thought that it was best if I'd told them the truth. So, I did."

"Professor Stein? You knew about this as well?"

"Of course I did. Shinigami-sama knew as well when he and I assigned you and Charlotte as partners. You're the daughter of the legendary meister James Salvatore. A lot of us former students know his story." He took a drag from the cigarette, and blew the smoke into the air. Charlotte coughed a little, and Marie snatched the cigarette out of his hand.

"You know, you really should quit smoking," she scolded. "It's a nasty habit."

Stein grumbled under his breath, but didn't protest. "So, now that that's been cleared, let's check your soul wavelength."

Dani inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure exactly how she was feeling. She felt a bit uncomfortable, as if the air had been suddenly hard to breathe.

Stein opened his olive eyes, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Your wavelength is steady, so Marie won't have to do a healing wavelength on you again. But I need to check your ankle and see how the cut has healed."

Dani cocked her head slightly. "Cut? I had a cut on my ankle?"

Charlotte laughed nervously. "Ah, yeah about that… I kind of sliced your ankle out of desperation."

Growls could be heard from under Dani's breath, and Charlotte began to head towards the wall. "Now, now, Dani! It was in the heat of the moment! Besides, I looked pretty damn cool while doing it!" She reached her hand out. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None right now," Dani hissed. She couldn't really be mad at Charlotte, considering all she had done last night.

Stein lifted the sheets, and gently scooped up her ankle, raising it to his glasses. He studied it for a long time before setting it back down on the bed. "It seems like the black blood won't go away. And I know you won't want to hear this, Dani, but the cut created a black scab so quickly, it would be impossible for you to have felt any pain at the time."

Dani could feel her palms begin to sweat. "The black blood hasn't left my body yet?"

"No. I'm fascinated by this though." An insanely wide smile appeared. "You'd be a great specimen to dissect…"

Marie hit Stein in the back of his head, causing him to wake up from his trance. "Don't be such a pervert, Stein!"

"In a different light, Dani, I don't think you'll end up being conjoined like Crona and Ragnarok are. The Demon Sword was melted down and mixed with black blood, thus being injected into Crona's blood stream. Yet, I still wouldn't take any chances."

"I don't remember anything from that day!" Ragnarok blurted randomly.

Crona looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. "I don't want Dani to end up like me… She's been through enough…"

Dani's heart broke a little. This cute guy was too adorable! He made her totally forget the black blood, and she wished to get to know him better.

"Also," Stein continued. "We'll have teachers on look-out for Sinopa. You'll have to have at least one other meister with you at all times, for extra protection."

"HAHA!" Black*Star stood at the end of Dani's bed, pointing to the ceiling. "Don't worry, Dani! Old Black*Star is here to kill of anyone who comes near ya! YAHOO!"

"Get off my BED, DAMMIT!" Dani had enough energy to send a punch to his face, knocking him off the bed.

Tsubaki bowed back and forth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No, don't apologize for him Tsubaki," Charlotte sighed.

"He's a lost cause," Kid added disappointedly.

Black*Star weakly stood up, probably suffering from a broken nose. He seemed like he'd make a comeback, but eventually ended up fainting onto the floor.

Stein rolled over to Maka's bed, examining her up and down. "Maka, can you move again?"

Maka sighed. "I really don't know. It's as if there're pins and needles all over my body."

"WHAT?! PINS AND NEEDLES?" Black*Star suddenly got over his ailment and began to shake Maka rapidly. "I'LL PULL EM OUT FOR YA! DON'T WORRY! YOU WON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE! THE GREAT MAN WHO'LL SURPASS GOD IS HERE TO HELP! YAHOO!"

Maka began to shake, her anger about to get the best of her. Answering Stein's question, she pulled out a five hundred page turner, and slammed it down on top of Black*Star's head. "MAKA-CHOP!"

Stein grinned. "Seeing as how you both seem to be feeling better, I'll allow you to make the choice of attending lessons today or not. Whatever you decide is entirely up to you."

"I hope you come!" Marie encouraged. "I'll be teaching a lesson today, so I'd really like to see both of you in the class! But only if you feel you're up to it!"

Dani hesitated, looking to Stein for advice. He shrugged, and pulled out a cigarette pack, only to find that it was empty. She glanced over at Charlotte and Kid, who were waving her on. "Maka, what're you gonna do?"

Maka was stretching, raising her arms to the sky. She sighed in content, as all her limbs popped from stiffness of two days. "I'm definitely going back! How about you, Dani?"

Dani exhaled deeply. "Professor Stein, I just wanted to ask if you're doing the right thing. I killed someone last night… and I feel I'm not getting the right punishment I deserve."

Stein grinned. "Don't say another word, Dani. Your punishment will be decided soon. But for now, just go to classes."

* * *

For someone who was so hard-working in classes before, Dani sure wasn't in the zone today. Drool dripped from her mouth and onto her paper, as she quietly snored. Charlie rolled her eyes, and decided to leave her alone.

Charlie wasn't really into learning all that much either that day. A lot was on her mind, thinking about how Sinopa was Dani's mother. It was kind of strange, to think that another one in the group had a witch for a mother. Medusa had Crona, as Stein had informed them. Maybe they'd start to talk since they shared something in common.

Though, Crona was a hard person to talk to. Whenever Charlie had tried to start a conversation, he'd either be shaking or avoiding eye contact at all times. That boy was just so adorable it's unbelievable.

Marie, though she showed vast clumsiness outside of class, seemed to be quite confident in her lesson on soul states. Her sweet voice projected to through the room, and Charlie could tell some boys were immediately infatuated with her.

Idiots.

Dani twitched, and sat up straight. She looked around in confusion, and turned to Charlie. "W-What did I miss?"

She giggled. "Ms. Marie started her lesson over thirty minutes ago. You've been passed out since Stein began speaking."

Dani groaned and banged her head against the desk. "No matter how hard I try, it feels like my eyelids are as heavy as lead. I'm exhausted just by trying to keep a straight head."

"You're probably still tired from last night," Charlie assured. "I mean, who wouldn't be? You killed a woman, stabbed Kid-!"

"Alright, I get it," she griped. "I think I owe that woman's family an apology… I should probably attend the funeral as well."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Charlie commented. "It wasn't your fault. Sinopa had you under the influence of madness, so don't worry about it."

"We'll get Sinopa so she can't harm you anymore." Kid had joined in on the conversation. His eyes were soft as he gazed at Dani reassuringly. "As a close friend, I'll be the extra meister."

Dani's cheeks began to pink, and she smiled. "Thanks, Kid."

Charlie recalled something Dani had mentioned last night while she was mad. She laughed a little, before stopping herself. Dani looked over at her trivial. "What is it?"

She began to snicker. "Do you remember anything you said last night? Anything in particular?"

Dani had a confused expression. Charlie peeked over at Kid, who was signaling for her not to say a word. His face was red, and he obviously remembered what Dani had hinted at.

"Charlotte, what did I say?"

Charlie averted her attention back at Dani, who had kept asking what she'd said. Stealing another glance at a panicked and frantic Kid, she smiled sweetly at Dani. She promised that she would become a better friend to her meister, and girl talk was key to get that moving along. This was going to be fun.

She gestured for Dani to lend her ear. "Last night, you don't remember anything you had mentioned to Kid at all do you?"

"What are you talking about?!" The embarrassment was evident in her voice. "What did I say that's so memorable?!"

Charlie mentally squealed to herself. "You had told Kid you loved him."

Dani pulled away. Shock, horror, and bashfulness flashed across her face. In the next three seconds, Dani stood up and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!" She was holding her head, trying to keep herself in check.

Kid ran over to Charlie and pulled on her hair. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HER, CHARLOTTE?! I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"OW! OW!" Charlie yelped. "LET GO! MY LUCIOUS LOCKS ARE TOO VALUABLE!"

"K-Kids?!"

The commotion in the back halted. They all turned their heads towards the front of the room, where Marie stood in astonishment with textbook in hand. Charlie had forgotten they were in the middle of lessons.

"I-Is everything alright?!" she stammered.

Dani grabbed Charlie and Kid apart, each giving the other death stares that could kill. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Marie! This was my fault! I'm sorry we were being disrespectful!"

Marie wiped the surprise away, and smiled up at them. "Alright, but please don't disrupt the class again."

They all nodded, and bowed in respect before taking their seats. Charlie leaned back, knowing something was bound to happen between Dani and Kid after this.

* * *

Dani waited outside the door. She was fidgeting with her notes and things, blushing for the entire rest of class. She needed to set things straight with Kid, and tell him she didn't feel that way.

In all honesty, she did actually care deeply for Kid. But after all she had done, how could he possibly love someone like her? It would never happen, and Kid had never really looked at her the same since he'd found out about her mother.

But then again, he did seem to make some sort of move at the party. She remembered how her heart had raced, and she could feel her eyes slowly droop from the thought.

Footsteps echoed by the door, and Kid stepped out. Before he could walk by, Dani grabbed his jacket sleeve. She yanked him to the corner of the hallway, where no one had a clear view of them.

His golden eyes looked down at her, and he seemed to be uncomfortable. Dani tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form. How was she supposed to tell him when she couldn't find the right words to say? She had to gather all of the bravery she had, before opening her mouth.

"I'm sorry!"

They had both said the same thing at the same time. Kid blushed, as did Dani, and the two turned their backs on one another. Dani lowered her head.

"Kid, I'm sorry for what I had said to you," she said quietly.

There was no response, but she could still feel Kid's presence, so continued speaking. "The madness had completely taken me over, and I didn't know what I was saying. I never meant to do that… But… I want you to know I meant every word of it."

Still no reply. "I think I've known that I cared for you a long time now, but I was too afraid to admit it even to myself.

"I mean, as if someone like you could possibly feel the same way right? It's laughable, isn't it?" She glanced over her shoulder to see Kid's back again. "So, I just wanted to apologize for the trouble I had caused physically… and emotionally, I guess you could say." She took a step forward, but stopped herself. "See you later, Kid."

A cold hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see Kid turned fully around, his golden gaze hard and fierce. Yet, there was certain softness to it that Dani couldn't place. He pulled her back some more, and hugged her to his chest. She felt her heart quicken. Dani shut her eyes tight, willing her heart to stop beating so quickly.

Something soft pressed against her lips, with a touch of sweetness. It was light, and made her heart flutter. She opened her eyes, staring at Kid. A bright feeling bloomed within her, making her feel warm. Electricity and adrenaline coursed through her body, as she dropped her hands to her side. Arms encircled around her waist, and naturally, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss intensified, Dani pulling Kid closer to her. She finally realized her feelings towards him. The feeling that had been with her ever since she had met the young shinigami.

Dani was in love with him. She really did. The words she had said a few minutes ago were still unsteady and unsure, but now, Dani knew that she was truly in love with him.

Kid pulled away slowly, and opened his eyes. Dani stared back into them, knowing they were probably wide with surprise. She knew what was coming, as she opened her mouth. "I love you, Kid! I have for a long time now!"

He smiled and pressed her forehead against hers. "I love you, too. I never thought that I'd feel like this. All I ever really loved was symmetry, and ironically I fell for the one girl who was probably the most asymmetrical girl I've ever seen."

Dani smirked. "Thanks, I think…"

"Even though it doesn't sound like one coming from me, it's a compliment," he laughed. "But…"

"But what?"

"I still want that piercing out of your right ear…"

"Shut up." She pulled him down and kissed him again, smiling as she did.

Charlie and pretty much everyone else had just witnessed the scene that everyone had been anticipating. Soul's mouth was wide open along with Maka's. Charlie, Liz, and Patty were on their knees, silently cheering to God that it finally happened. Tsubaki quietly clapped, a huge smile on her face.

And the idiot Black*Star just watched from afar, confused as to what was happening. Finally, he got at least some kind of reaction. "Charlotte, is that what we looked like the other day?"

A second later, his nose was broken once again by Charlie's kick.

Charlie took a tissue and brought to her eyes, wiping her tears away. "You go, Dani… I'm so proud of you!"

"Kid, you're growing up so fast," Liz wailed.

Patty laughed hysterically. "HAHA! DANI-CHAN AND KID-KUN SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

* * *

**A/N: So...guys...what did you think of this chapter? :3**

**HAHA! I decided it was time to stop building so much suspense up, and just go ahead and GIVE IT TO YA! But first things first, to respond to your reviews: **

**Sebbyfuzz: Thanks for reviewing! :3 And it's quite alright that you reviewed three times in one day! XD It fills me with happiness to know you're enjoying the story! *gives cookie***

**MonsterQueen12: You're review has been answered XD Hope you enjoyed the DanixKid moment in this chapter! ;) *gives cookie***

**Waterpokemon: Who DOESN'T love cookies? XD *gives cookie* Enjoy it :3 Also, thanks for reviewing! You were my first review on this story, and I'd like to say thanks for sticking through with it! :D So, you get an EXTRA COOKIE! *gives another cookie***

**MistressRiruko: Thanks for your reviews! :D *gives cookie***

**reidswife: Thanks for all your reviews! (: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! *gives cookie***

**Katsumi Kobayashi: Thank you :3 I hope your story is updated soon! :P *gives cookie***

**Thanks guys so much for reviewing, following, and even favoriting! I really hope you guys like the rest of the story and what I have to offer! I really appreciate it :3 And if you're a new reader, please don't hesitate! Gimme some feedback, I love to know what readers are thinking of the story so far! And if you review, you get a brownie! :D**

**YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR I'LL REAP YOUR CORRUPTED SOUL!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**READERS, CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Yeah...so...**

**I hate this chapter. So. Freaking. Much.**

**So tedious. The whole time I felt like shooting myself as I wrote it. I mean, really this chapter is pretty disappointing. :P**

**But, it's pretty much a filler.**

**So... I guess enjoy it... I don't know anymore XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – Charlotte Radcliffe – Debutant of the Hamptons**

It had been a few weeks after the big kiss between Dani and Kid, and Charlie was still giddy when she saw them together. Though, they hadn't done anything else after that, just talking as if nothing had happened. She and Dani had caught up on their soul quota, making it to thirty Afreet eggs.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, where no one was in sight. A letter was taped to the table in Tsubaki's handwriting.

_ Charlie-chan,_

_ Black*Star and I are going on a remedial mission today that is connected to Arachnophobia. Dani-chan went out with Kid, Liz, and Patty this morning, but she'll be back around two! She has a mission for both of you, and it's under this letter! Hope you both have a safe trip!_

_ Tsubaki _

She sighed, and lifted the note to find a mission request. She picked it up and read it carefully. Charlie's eyes froze on the location and assignment.

THE HAMPTONS, MANHATTEN ISLAND, NEW YORK

AFREET EGGS: TWO

WARNING: AFREETS ARE ARMED AND DANGEROUS; PROCEED WITH CAUTION WHEN REAPING THEIR SOULS

She stared at the mission slip a long time. She had a bad premonition that the two Afreets were the ones Charlie had been waiting for all this time. What would happen when all she finally fulfilled the promise she made to her grandmother? Was this her chance?

But Charlie knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions. If the Afreets weren't who they turned out to be, then she would end up doing this in vain. She then made a promise to herself that after the mission, she will go to her old estate to confront her parents.

* * *

"Charlotte! Come down here! I made some cookies!"

A little girl with silver blonde hair ran down the staircase, a big smile on her face. She ran into the kitchen, and inhaled the sweet smell of the cookies. A woman of sixty years turned around with a tray full of Charlotte's favorite: pumpkin.

"Thank you, Granny!" she said as she began to reach for a cookie.

Granny set the tray down on the counter where Charlotte couldn't reach. "These aren't for you, dear! And they're too hot to touch now, anyway!"

Charlotte pouted. "Please? I've been up in my room all day doing nothing but playing with boring old dolls!"

"Those boring old dolls happened to be mine when I was your age," Granny said sharply. "And I did call you down a while ago to see if you'd like to help me make them, but what did you reply?"

"I don't know," Charlotte muttered.

` "You told me 'I'm busy playing with my dolls.'"

"You know me, Granny! I really meant I did!"

Grandma laughed as she picked her granddaughter up and swung her around the kitchen. "It's all done now. I have to take these to the café now. Jason says they need more on the display case."

Charlotte tugged on her granny's dress with big pleading eyes. "Can I come, Granny? Please?"

"Would you like to come to the café with me, Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded excitedly. "Yes please!"

Grandma let out a soft laugh. "Alright, come on, then!"

The old woman helped Charlotte slip her shoes on, and the two walked down the street to the Radcliffe Café. It was filled with costumers being entranced by the delicious baked goods and delectable freshly made drinks being served to them by the friendly employees.

Granny and Charlotte walked in, and were greeted by the employees and the customers. Charlotte ran up to the display case, skimming over every treat that beckoned her. Granny took her hand, and led her back into the kitchen hidden behind a wall. Patisseries were busy making tarts, and other treats that Charlotte longed to eat.

One of the bakers, Katie, looked down at Charlotte. She was carrying a tray of small cakes for the display case. She smiled down at her, and waved. "Well, hi there, Charlotte!"

"Hi, Ms. Katie!" Charlotte said. "What kind of cakes are those?"

"Well, we have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, any flavor really. I have a table full of customers who practically ordered every kind of cake on the menu," she sighed. She smiled to Granny. "How are you today, Ms. Radcliffe?"

"I'm fine, Katie, how's business today?" Granny replied.

"We've had an abundant amount of customers this afternoon. We've had about fifty deliveries today so far."

The head chef, Jason, came up and greeted them after Katie had gone to serve tables. His apron was covered in flour and sugar, along with his hands. His dark brown eyes stared down affectionately at Charlotte. Charlotte liked him a lot, and he came all the way from Japan just to work for Granny. He was a great chef, and loved to make Charlotte her favorite treats. "How are you today, Ms. Radcliffe?"

"Good!" Charlotte replied. "What are you making, Jason?"

He picked Charlotte up so she could see his creation. It was a steaming pumpkin pie with whipped cream on the top. She smacked her lips greedily.

"Now, Charlotte, Jason went to the trouble for making this especially for you. Don't you want to say something to him?" Granny said coarsely.

"Thank you, Jason!" she cheered.

He let out a laugh, and set Charlotte down. "You're welcome, Charlie-chan. Let me get a slice for you and Oba-chan so you two can enjoy the treat together."

Charlotte nodded, and looked to her granny. "Granny, can I have a cookie too?"

Granny sighed. "I suppose you can." She lifted the ceramic wrap that covered the cookies, and handed one to Charlotte. "After the pie, that's all you get! We still have dinner tonight!"

"Okay, Granny!" She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, to her granny's amusement.

Jason brought back two plates with delicious pumpkin pie, and handed the biggest piece to Charlotte. "There you go, Charlie-chan! I hope you like it!"

Charlotte stabbed her fork into the creamy pie, and stuffed a large bite into her mouth. She tasted the pumpkin's rich flavors as it melted onto her tongue. It was delicious, and she continued to stuff more into her mouth.

"Charlotte, slow down!" Granny laughed.

But Charlotte was already finished, with bits of the crust and pumpkin pie surrounding her mouth. Jason smiled, and bent down to wipe her mouth with a napkin. "Did you like it, Charlie-chan?"

"Oh, yes!" She threw her arms around Jason's neck and squeezed tightly. "Thank you so so so much, Jason!"

Jason hugged her back tightly, and released as he stood up. He gave a smile to Granny and gave her the pie, which was covered in plastic. "This is for you and Charlie-chan. Thank you for doing so much for me and for everyone else."

Granny smiled, and gladly accepted the pie. "You don't need to thank me, Jason. You are a sweet man, and you deserved your place her! I'm sorry to ask so suddenly, but have _they _come back today at all?"

He shook his head. "No, but they did come yesterday. They still demanded that you hand over the business to them."

She sighed gravely. "When will they stop? They must realize that they are not the heirs to the-!"

The door swung open and a man and woman walked in with scowls. The woman had long blonde hair that stopped her waist, and she held a gun in her hand. The man had silver hair similar to Charlotte's, and had gleaming emerald eyes. The customers cowered under the desks, as the man raised a gun similar to the woman's.

The woman pointed it directly at Granny, an insane smile curling on his lips. "Hello there, Granny. Long time no see."

Granny pushed Charlotte to Jason, who hid her behind him. "What do you want, Natalie?"

"I think you know." The gun clicked. The man stepped beside the woman. "Hand over your business now. We've asked nicely plenty of times."

"You will never have the business, you scum!" Granny cried.

"Maybe if you had included us in the will, maybe things would have been different." Natalie strode closer to the counter, gun still raised. She spotted Charlotte behind Jason. Her eyes widened. "Charlotte… It's been a while, dear."

"Mommy," she choked. Her mommy had been gone for a long time, and Granny ended up taking care of her.

"You will also hand us our daughter," the man spat. "You took her away from us."

"You both have become potential Afreets," Granny said chillingly. "I could not let her live with such cruel people. You used to be a good man, John. What happened to you both?"

"YOU BITCH!" Natalie screamed. "Don't blame him! He was a mess when I met him. John was still living with his bitchy mother. I SAVED HIM! And now, I'm going to save our daughter."

"Please, don't hurt Charlie-chan!" Jason pleaded.

"Oh, look, honey!" Natalie exclaimed. "This is one of Granny's precious employees! Another idiot tricked by her!"

Natalie fired the gun twice. Blood spurted on Charlotte's face as Jason toppled over to the side. Charlotte touched her cheek, wiping the blood from it. Her hand was shaking violently.

Granny was shaking too. "Please, John… You know why I didn't make you the heir! Natalie made you into an Afreet… I couldn't possibly do such a thing!"

John raised his gun once more, pointing it at Granny's head. "Bye, Mom."

* * *

Charlotte shook the terrible memory away. After that incident, her parents had become Afreets. She had to live under their rule for so long. They made Granny's café into a restaurant chain, making them richer than ever. She hated her parents, and if they were the Afreets they were to fight, then so be it. She wished to never see them again.

And what they did to Granny was unforgivable. They murdered her, right in front of their daughter. They murdered Jason… and they murdered all the workers who loved the café. Their eyes were full of malice and hunger, and Charlotte vowed to avenge her granny's death. The one who cared for her… the one who loved her.

The door to the apartment opened, and Dani walked in. She was sweating profusely, but seemed fine otherwise. "Yo, Charlotte, let's get going."

"But you just got in." Charlotte set the slip down. "And why are you sweating so much? Did you run here or something?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little exhausted that's all."

"Alright," Charlotte muttered. She put her shoes on, and walked to the open door. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

Dani had been in pain all day. It was as if something was stabbing her in the chest. Her head was pounding, and she felt it was going to explode. She went out with Kid and the Thompsons for a remedial lesson in Marie's class, but she found it hard to concentrate. She had started to sweat, and she could feel her temperature rising by the second. When she had finally gotten back to Tsubaki's apartment, she was drenched in sweat.

Stein had warned her that things may be like this from now on. That the madness inside her would try to break free every day. Was it this hard to resist? It was like it was trying to consume her mind, telling her to let go and let loose, like it used to when she was a girl.

Dani ignored her thoughts, and changed her clothes. Charlotte was waiting outside the apartment, impatiently tapping her foot. "What took you so long?"

"I had to change," she muttered. "What's the mission this time?"

"The Hamptons in Manhattan. There are two Afreets residing there, feeding on human souls in the neighborhood. They've been doing this for years…"

"Really?!" Dani exclaimed. "How the hell have they been keeping it up for this long?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Charlotte transformed her arm in a scimitar. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

It was a huge neighborhood along a beach on Manhattan Island with large estates and mansions. They were occupied with very successful, rich people, mostly those who own businesses. Dani knew that Charlotte used to live here and noticed that she had been very tense since she'd arrived.

The address of the Afreets was much larger than she'd been expecting. Dani was in awe at the size of the mansion before her. Even this place was too large for the Hamptons. It resembled somewhat of a modern day palace. Whoever these people were must've been pretty successful.

Charlotte had transformed her arm into scimitar form, in a cautious stance. "Dani, the people we are about to take on have been Afreets for years. Don't be too irrational."

Dani cocked her head. "Are you alright, Charlotte? You don't seem too excited about this mission."

"I'm just a little nervous that's all!"

Dani knocked on the door, but it slowly opened instead. The front foyer was dark, and their footsteps echoed around the home. There was a grand staircase on the right side, and next to it, a huge doorway to what looked like a kitchen. The lights were on in the kitchen, and they slowly walked towards the room.

Someone was humming a tune as they moved closer and closer. It was a woman's voice, and she was singing something unrecognizable to Dani. But Charlotte seemed to be shocked at the song, and began to tense up even more.

They entered the bright kitchen, which was filled with baked goods. Tarts, cakes, cupcakes, pretty much any kind of dessert or treat you could think of, it was in this kitchen. A woman with white hair down to her waist was dancing around the room, a bowl and spoon in hand. She sensed them, and twirled around to greet them with sparkling green eyes.

"Oh, hello there!" she said cheerfully. She set the bowl down, and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Honey, get down here! We have company!"

The door on the other side of the kitchen opened to reveal a man with silver blonde hair and emerald green eyes, identical to Charlotte's. A sly smile was on his face, and he walked into the kitchen, a gun fitted on his belt.

Charlotte's breath hitched when she saw it, and Dani rested a hand on her shoulder.

The man caught sight of Charlotte, and his mouth gapped open. "Charlotte? Is that you, my darling girl?"

The woman dropped her batter-covered spoon, and looked at Charlotte more closely. "It… it's really you! It's my darling Charlotte!"

She ran up and embraced Charlotte in a tight hug. Dani stepped back in horror, as the man joined in on the hug as well.

"Oh, I knew you'd come back!" the woman cried. "We knew that school wouldn't be good enough for our little Charlotte!"

"I'm so glad you've come back to us," the man sighed.

"Get off of me."

The parents' eyes widened. They looked down at their daughter in complete shock. Charlotte's eyes were blazing with a strong rage. She swung her weapon arm around them, but the two dodged quickly.

"You made my life a living hell!" she screamed. "You killed Jason, you killed Katie, and you killed everyone that worked in the old café… YOU KILLED GRANNY! HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FAMILY?!"

Her mother's eyes were in slits now, studying her daughter. "It seems you've changed, Charlotte. You've got a certain edge to you that you never had shown me or your father."

"I had to be a good girl under this household for years after you murderers killed Granny… I had to hold in my rage and true self before I got the opportunity to go to Shibusen. The day I found out about my weapon blood was the happiest day of my life. I finally could leave this hellish home… I could finally be free from YOU!"

Her father stepped up, his sly smile still on his face. "I think you should shut your goddamn mouth, Charlotte. There's nothing you can do now. And since you're not the daughter you turned out to be, I think we'll eat you and your little meister's souls now!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so the next chapter won't be as disappointing... I hope...**

**ANYWAY, the reason I'm late in updating, is because I figured out how this is going to end. Oh gosh, I think some readers are going to hate me for how I'm ending this story XD Don't worry though! I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel!**

**And as in "thinking" I mean that I wrote down the story line today, and even wrote the first chapter...**

**So, that's my life.**

**REVIEW REPLYING TIME!**

**Deathfairy78: Yes, of course Patty ruined the moment! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives brownie***

**Waterpokemon: No prob, peep! :3 Take your time! I understand you have a life and better things to do than read this XD But thanks for the good points! And oddly, I'm kind of nervous about the bad points, but also I'm really excited for them... o_o OH HERE'S YOUR BROWNIE! *gives brownie***

**MistressRiruko: Ah, thank ya! :D I'm glad you liked Chapter Twenty! :3 And thanks about the Dani and Charlie drawings! :D You rock, thanks so much! *gives brownie***

**I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER GUYS!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

**...it's 2:12am here... I'm tired as f**k...**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**READERS, CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Thanks for reassuring me the last chapter was sucky :3 I love you guys!**

**Haha, anyway, for those who like mild gore, this chapter's for you! (Yeah, DeathFairy78, I'm talking to you XD)**

**This has a bit of gore in it, so if you're uncomfortable with that in any way, I suggest maybe wait until I post the next chapter.**

**And I realized that I forgot to promise reviewers something in the last chapter. So, if you reviewed, you get... A BIG HUG FROM SOUL, BLACK*STAR, AND KID! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Charlotte's Determination and Dani's Dilemma **

"Charlotte, transform!"

Dani twirled the scimitar and stopped the blade at Charlotte's father's throat. His eyes were now crimson red instead of emerald. The man that was once a picture of the perfect American dad was now a grotesque creature with rotting flesh and razor sharp teeth, with the mother just the same.

They were no doubt Afreets and Dani could tell they'd been like this for a long time now. It was a terrible sight, and she knew that Charlotte must be hurting. But then again, Charlotte didn't seem too see them. The blade of the scimitar was radiating with white hot rage.

"Dani," Charlotte said quietly. "Let's go."

She nodded, and charged forward. The blade swung around the kitchen, smashing and breaking the appliances and plates. Most of the cakes were flying everywhere now, landing on the floor or sticking to the ceiling. These two Afreets were very fast and had years of experience.

Charlotte was advising Dani through the whole battle.

"My parents are quick, and they'll try to shoot their wavelengths at you in any way they can," she instructed.

Just as Charlotte had said that, Dani was convulsing in pain as the mother shot her in the chest. It felt like pins and needles were being stabbed into Dani's chest. And the mother's wavelength felt like it was intensifying something she was trying to hold back for days.

"You both disgust me!" the mother screamed. "I should have killed you long ago, Charlotte! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Charlotte yelled.

Dani slowly got back on her feet, raising the scimitar in front of her. As she was fighting with Charlotte's parents, she was battling something within her, something that was trying to captivate her mind. The mother shot her again, making her fly across the room and slam into the oven.

"Dani, concentrate!" Charlotte commanded.

Dani picked herself up again, and ran to the mother slicing the side of her waist in the process. Fresh blood started to run down the side of the mother's ripped blouse. But that didn't stop her. As Dani was just getting up again, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Dani's forehead. "Don't be rash, girl. A little attack like that won't work against me."

"I'll take my chances." She looked down at her partner, giving her a knowing glance. "We need to be forward with our advances. Otherwise, one slip up will be the end of us."

"But, Dani, you're soul wavelength isn't steady enough yet! You still haven't recovered fully from the madness wavelengths!" Charlotte protested. "Let's just beat them with normal attacks alright?"

But Dani had already swung the scimitar into the ground, feeling the energy around her being absorbed into the blade. She drew a deep breath, before shouting out her attack with Charlotte.

"DESERT HEAT!"

The red and teal electrical charges shot at Charlotte's parents, causing them both to spasm in pain. But Dani was breathing hard, and she could feel her pulse quickening. It hurt her head, and she felt the force in her head stealing her sanity little by little. It was the most painful and exhausting feeling she'd ever experienced.

"Dani!" Charlotte breathed, her voice shaking with worry. "You need to calm down! Stein told you this would be hard right? Just keep fighting it!"

Trying to ignore the pain, she raised the scimitar above the mother's head, ready for the kill. But something sharp hit her leg, and she seared in pain. Dani grabbed the back of her knee and felt blood trickling down the back of her leg. She brought her hand back to see the black blood covering her hand. Why wasn't it gone already?!

The father had shot her. His gun was now pressing against the back of her head. The mother recovered from her injuries and was shoving her gun into Dani's mouth. There was no choice now. Dani could feel her sanity dropping, and she could feel Charlotte's wavelength fading as well. She couldn't let this happen. Was this the only way for them to win now?

"Any last words?" the father hissed.

Dani gagged on the gun as it was shoved deeper in her throat. The mother's bright green eyes were wild and insane. The madness wavelengths had gotten to them already, increasing their strength ten-fold.

The only thing to do was follow along.

Dani relaxed every muscle in her body, letting the darkness consume her. Charlotte was screaming now, calling out to her not to give in. But what else was there to do? Besides, it got rid of the pain in her body. It felt nice, not to feel.

"DANI! STOP!"

But it was too late. Dani was gone and was drowning in the madness. It felt like taking a nice nap, and letting someone else take over for her. Did she feel like this with Sinopa? She couldn't remember.

If Dani could just take control of her madness, maybe she could come back. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to come back to sanity. Charlotte could save her. Charlotte didn't have a shred of madness in her. She was too full of herself to concentrate on "unnecessary things." She smiled, and let the madness take over. She was now sure that Charlotte would bring her back.

* * *

The Dani from a few days ago was back. Her giggles were escaping from her lips, causing Charlie's parents to cock their heads in confusion. As Charlie was in weapon form, something was trying to pull her in the madness. It was forcing her inward, into the madness, into the dark. But Charlie struggled to stay above it. If she could do that, she would have a chance to bring Dani back when she needed.

Mad Dani was wobbling, letting the blade of the scimitar scrape against the floor. Natalie still held the gun in her mouth, ready to shoot. But her mother was too slow, and Dani knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Wooowwww!" she cooed. "You sure are STUPID! You shoulda shot me when ya had the chance, lady!"

John still held his ground, but took the gun away from the back of Dani's head. Charlie could see that her father was frightened, that his soul was wavering in confidence. He was wondering if they'd win this fight.

Dani hobbled towards Natalie first who held her fists in a defensive position, still prepared to fight her off. Her meister picked up the blade and swung madly onto Natalie. Blood was splattered against the appliances, as her mother endured many scratches and deep cuts to her body. Charlie was surprised her mother was still trying to fight, now that it was inevitable that Dani would win.

One more slice and Dani cut Natalie in half. Her blood was crawling along the tiled kitchen floor, staining the white tile red. Her green eyes were staring up at the ceiling in horror and defeat. Her legs still twitched, even though they were now detached from her body.

John stared at the seen in disgust and rage. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU BITCH!"

Dani giggled, and twirled around. "Oopsy, did I do that? Well, don't worry, mister! You can join her if ya want!"

John began to shoot rounds aimlessly at Dani, who was hit every single time. But Charlie noticed something different about her. It was as if the shots didn't affect her body, as if her blood was solid instead of liquid.

It hit her. Dani had finally activated the black blood within her. If that was the case, then there was nothing Dani could do now to stop it. She was in too deep.

"DIE, BASTARD!" Dani cried as she resonated souls with Charlie.

It hurt too much to resonate. Charlie was already trying to keep herself from falling into the madness. Resonating with Dani was taking a big risk. But she needed to have faith. If she had that, then she would surely bring Dani back to sanity.

The resonation was more intense, more powerful than ever before. It had more charges, and more sand was collecting around them. The sand was black, and the red charges overpowered Charlie's teal. The madness Dani had was adding more power to their souls. Now, the name "sandstorm" didn't seem fitting for this soul resonation. No, it needed to be called something that fit this black cloud of madness…

Charlie and Dani's eyes widened as they screamed in unison, "BLACK BLOODED MADNESS!"

The dark storm blew towards John, who was now cowering at the sight of their power. He was enveloped in the storm, and his screams echoed throughout the entire mansion. Charlie could tell that the pain was too much for him, and his soul was weakening.

Soon, his crippled body was on the floor. He was choking on his own blood that was pouring from his mouth. He looked up at them with wild eyes, pleading them to save him. "H-H-Help M-Me…"

"SHIT!" Dani cursed. "Looks like the ole bastard ain't dead yet! Looks like I'm gonna have to finish the job!"

She plunged the scimitar into the floor, and crouched over John's shattered body. Charlie watched in anticipation to what Dani was planning on doing. Then, to her horror, Dani stabbed her hand into his chest. She wriggled her hand around it, until she pulled out his still beating heart. She started to rip him apart, giggling as she did. She looked to be… having fun.

Charlie transformed back into human form, and tried to force Dani away from him. He was surely dead now, the soul now hovering above his body. But Dani kept tearing away at him, bits of skin flying everywhere as she ripped him open. Blood was covering her arms and spots of blood were on her face and teeth.

"DANI!" Charlie screamed as she kept trying to pull Dani away. "STOP!"

She faced her partner. Her amethyst eyes were huge and crazy. "AW, Charlie-chan! Stop ruining my fun! It's not SOOO bad to stay like this FOREVER!"

"Then what about me, huh?!"

"Ah, who cares?" she pouted. "Forget about it! Let loose, Charlie-chan!"

"WHAT ABOUT KID?! ARE YOU GONNA FORGET ABOUT HIM TOO?!"

Dani halted in tearing Charlie's father apart. She began to shake, and tears spilled from her eyes. Yet, her mad smile still hung on her lips. Her giggles turned into howling sobs, as she collapsed on the floor, pounding the ground with her bloodied knuckles.

"GOD DAMMIT!" she cried. "WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING JUST BE NORMAL, DAMMIT?!"

She embraced Charlie tightly, wailing into her dress. Charlie began to rub her back, trying to comfort her. She felt Dani's soul calm down, and knew that the Dani she knew was back. She brought Dani back…

Charlie loomed over her mother's body. Natalie had subsided from twitching, and she raised a weak hand to her daughter. Charlie turned away in rage; not wanting to listen to her mother's dying words.

Natalie gave her a warm, motherly smile. "I'm so sorry… Charlotte… Please… Forgive me…" Her mother drifted away and her face was peaceful. Charlie held back her tears that her mother didn't deserve. The corrupted soul rose from her body, and Charlie took the soul. She looked at the corrupted form, how out of shape it really was. Charlie's tears overflowed and she hugged her mother's soul to her chest.

* * *

Dani wiped her tears away from her eyes. Her hands were soaked in fresh warm blood. It was enough to make Dani go to the sink and vomit. Even her vomit was blood… black blood. It disgusted her to the very core. Why was this happening to her?

She knew it was stupid to give into the madness. The risk was too great, and she could've been like that forever. Charlotte saved her from herself. She should be thankful for that.

Charlotte helped her wipe the blood from her face and hands. "You know, you're an idiot for doing that."

Dani hung her head in shame. "I know."

"And you could have died."

"I know."

"You could have been stuck like that for the rest of your goddamn life."

"I know."

Charlotte smiled and hugged Dani. "I'm glad you're still alive, idiot."

Dani returned her sudden embrace, trying not to cry again. "Me too…" She stared at Charlotte worriedly. "Are you okay? I just mutilated your father's body, and killed your mother…"

"Ah, they couldn't be saved. I've hated them for as long as I could remember. They killed my grandmother, and everything I cared about." She glared at their bodies. "I loathe them. They deserved this fate, for everything they've done."

"But, Charlotte…" her voice faded as she knew she should just stop talking about it.

"I could feel your madness." Charlotte wrung the water and blood from the wet rag over the sink. "It's painful for you, isn't it?"

Dani looked away. "Yes, but if that's the price I have to pay from keeping myself to succumb to the madness, then so be it. I'll take a million stabs to my heart if it means I won't be mad."

Charlotte shook her head, laughing weakly. "You are an idiot." She threw the rag in the sink, and gave Dani a hand. "Let's get back to Shibusen."

* * *

**A/N: So, guys. It has been decided that I will be posting a sequel to this after I have accomplished finishing the whole fanfic. There will only be a few more chapters *sob* but don't worry! SEQUEL! But... as I said... Some of you are going to hate me for the ending XD I mean seriously, my ending is truly morbid and depressing... No, there will not be a light fluffy ending. **

**In the sequel, we have two new OCs! :D I'm so excited for you guys to meet them... they're amazing. I love both of them. **

**But that's the sequel. Right now, we're only just finishing up the first book! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Waterpokemon: AW! *hugs* Thank you! :3 That makes me a bit more confident in that chapter. I think I was seriously too tired to think when I wrote that, so I thought it was terrible XD Maybe I should write this stuff when I'm half asleep more often! :P Here's your hug from the guys :3 *Kid, Soul, and Black*Star embrace Waterpokemon in a tight hug*Thank ya for reviewing, you little peep of mine!**

**Deathfairy78: Your review has once again been answered :3 GORE FOR ALL! Oh, and here are your hugs! *Kid, Soul, and Black*Star embrace Deathfairy78 in a tight hug* Thanks for reviewing, peep!**

**Katsumi Kobayashi: Thank ya so much! :D Here's your hug from the whole group! *Kid, Soul, and Black*Star embrace Katsumi in a tight hug***

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**READERS, CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE OF AN UNBREAKABLE BOND HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**Well, peeps, we are nearing the end of this lovely magestical story. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE END HAS ARRIVED!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Love is a Precious Thing to Lose – Sinopa's Evil Plan?!**

Dani and Charlotte had walked through the doors of Tsubaki's apartment. Both were about to collapse from exhaustion, physically and emotionally. Dani completely fell onto the couch, as Charlotte slumped into a chair.

"You doing alright, Dani?" Charlotte asked.

Dani nodded weakly. "Yeah… I'm doing better. How about you?"

She shrugged. "I could sleep."

They both laughed quietly. Dani looked over at Charlotte, who seemed lost in thought. "Hey, Charlotte. I forgot to say thanks for saving me."

Charlotte held up three fingers. "That's the third time I've saved you. Let's not go for four."

"Don't worry. I'll try not to put you through that again."

"Dani."

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad we're partners. I know we didn't get along at first, but I think if we got to know each other… better, than our bond could grow, you know?"

Dani sat up easily on the couch, and crossed her legs. "Alright, let's start now. What happened between you and your parents?"

Charlotte propped herself on her elbow, sighing deeply. Her eyes were saddened by painful memories. "My parents were druggies and drunks when they had me, so Granny immediately took custody of me when I was three. Granny was the rightful owner of the Radcliffe Café. I would go in with her every day, and help her make things along with the cooks. Before I found out I was a weapon, I really wanted to be a baker like she was. She was a really good person, always smiling. My parents wanted the café more than ever, seeing at how much potential it had to become a chain of restaurants. They did anything they could, and eventually ended up taking her life. They forced me into their way of living as they saw the more fortunate, and was taught in manners and charm schools once they'd gotten out of their drug addiction and began acting like 'proper folk.' The whole time I lived with them, I wanted to avenge Granny's death and rip their throats out."

"When did you find out you were a weapon?" Dani asked quietly.

"When I was fourteen. I was locked in my room for bad behavior, so I got angry and started destroying my room. I soon realized that I had a blade for an arm. I kept it hidden for one year, but John, my father, eventually figured it out. He made me work with meisters from all over, but I was never satisfied. I heard about Shibusen, and like the good little daughter I pretended to be, they let me go off and apply. So, here I am now. Granny's death has been avenged, both my good-for-nothing Afreets for parents are dead, all's right in the world."

Dani slumped back into the couch, overwhelmed by Charlotte's history. Charlotte put her hands behind her head, expecting something. "Your turn. How was it like living with a witch?"

She began to twiddle her thumbs anxious. "Sinopa was very ill from child-birth when she had me. James, my father, was the one who took care of me. I was… loved by him. I never really spent time with Sinopa, since she was sick all the time, so I never knew my mother. I wanted to become a strong meister, just like my dad. I thought he was so cool!"

"Yeah," Charlotte muttered. "What happened to your dad? You said he had disappeared?"

Dani glued her gaze to the floor. "My father didn't disappear. James Salvatore was murdered by Sinopa."

Charlotte gasped. "Sinopa killed him?!"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was there. Sinopa was all better. We didn't know that she had been luring souls into her room, and feeding on them slowly to help her heal. She went insane, and soon ended up killing James when he tried to help her. It was tragic… She blamed me for his death, but then… I remember her tricking me into thinking he'd run away. And that's how the rumor spread around the world."

"So, how did you end up getting away from Sinopa's control?"

"Before she unlocked my soul lock, she told me that I had gained a right mind, and that I self-consciously locked my madness within my soul so it wouldn't be released again." She laughed darkly. "That didn't turn out the way I'd hoped though."

Charlotte placed her hand on top of Dani's. "Don't worry Dani. I'm your weapon. I'd never betray you. I will always be at your side, ready to kick some ass!"

The two girls laughed. They had both just made a stronger connection with one another, understanding one another. It seemed that it would last forever to Dani, but little did she know… It would all come to an end…

* * *

It wasn't long before both of them fell fast asleep on the couch. The good thing was that Dani didn't have nightmares. She had been having them for so long now, that she barely slept at night. Was this a sign of good fortune?

It turned out they had slept for the rest of the day. Tsubaki and Black*Star had walked in on them early the next morning, both passed out in the living room.

"WAKE UP!" Black*Star yelled. Both girls jolted upright, scared out of their minds. Charlotte clenched a fist and punched Black*Star.

"YOU MORON! DON'T DISTURB OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!"

They both had big smiles on their faces. Tsubaki came over and sat beside Dani on the couch, looking a bit worried for her. "Are you alright, Dani-chan? How was your mission?"

She froze. What was she supposed to tell them? That she'd lost control? That she tore a man's body apart? They'd think of her as a monster…

"It went pretty well, I guess," Charlotte intervened. She let out a big yawn, and stretched her arms. "The Afreets were my parents, so I got something done right today."

Black*Star's jaw dropped to the floor. Tsubaki gasped. "Y-Your parents were Afreets? Natalie and John Radcliffe were…?"

Charlotte nodded indifferently. "I hated them, and got revenge on them for killing my grandmother, so it's all good."

"O-Okay," Tsubaki stammered. "Dani-chan, are you feeling well?" She pressed her hand to Dani's forehead. "You seem to have a fever."

"I-I'm alright, just a bit warm, that's all," Dani lied.

"Well, as we were coming back from our mission this morning, we ran into everyone at the park! We played a bit of basketball, since Maka and Soul were trying to teach Crona how to play."

"Get to the point," Charlotte griped.

"Kid's having another party!" Tsubaki cheered.

Dani sat up a little straighter. She too was now stretching out her limbs, still a bit groggy from sleep. "He is?"

Black*Star nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's doing it for Crona to adjust to his new life here. After serving under Medusa for years, it would be pretty hard to adjust to a new life wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "I guess it would."

"It's tonight, so we better start getting ready!" Tsubaki sang.

Charlotte looked at Tsubaki. "What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock. The party starts at six thirty!" Tsubaki sent a worried glance to Dani, who groaned a little. "But, only if you two have enough energy to go! You just got back from a mission yesterday it seems… Oh, maybe I should be more considerate…"

"No, no!" Dani stood with newfound energy. "We'll get ready right now!"

"We will?" Charlotte groaned.

She shot her partner a glare. "Yes, we will. And we're going to be excited, now aren't we, my dear partner of mine?"

Charlotte cursed under her breath, but stood up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. Dani sighed, and walked to her own room to get prepared.

Once the door was closed, she collapsed onto the bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt her heart pumping quickly. The madness was stronger now, and trying to get full control of her. Then… the hallucinations began.

"You'll never be able to resist it, Dani-chan," Sinopa's cold voice called. Dani swung around, and saw her mother leaning casually against the wall.

"You poor dear, already hallucinating," she cooed. "If you'd only come back to me, I could take care of all that for you. Forget about Kid. He's bound to betray a homely looking girl like you any day." A sly smile appeared on her face. "Who knows? It may happen at that party tonight?"

Dani now knew that it wasn't a hallucination. Sinopa embraced her, sending chills through her body. "Kid doesn't love you. These people you call friends do not care about you. They feel sorry for you. That is why Kid said he loved you. That's why Charlotte promised to be a better friend. They all secretly despise you. They feel they should offer pity upon you. These so called friends feel nothing for you…"

"SHUT UP!" Dani punched the air to find that she wasn't there anymore. Sweat rolled down her forehead, and she wiped it away quickly. Maybe it was just a hallucination.

"That's not true… Right?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, sending its devilish grin down onto Death City. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Charlotte, and Dani were all dressed for the party, and standing in front of Gallows Manor. Charlotte wore a bit fancier day dress than what she'd usually wear, but not flashy. It was a rose pink, and Dani couldn't help but call her cute once.

"Aw, you're too much," she blushed.

Black*Star wore a tank top and jeans, something like he'd wear to go and play basketball in. Tsubaki wore a dress that matched her dark blue eyes perfectly. Dani had just put on simple black dress she found in her closet, and some flats. She felt a little dressed down for one of Kid's parties.

They walked in to see the house full of students from Shibusen. Dani spotted Patty at the buffet line, chugging down champagne like a mad woman. She had on a pretty cute pink dress though. Liz had finally gotten her wish and wore a slimming red dress with dark pink chest. Maka was wearing a peach tube top with a bright blue skirt, and Soul looked…cool. As in, casually cool looking, with a suit jacket over a shirt and khakis cool.

But where was Kid? She hadn't seen him with Liz or Patty. Was he somewhere else in the house? She was starting to get a little anxious, but her worry subsided when Black*Star and Tsubaki held a quick eating contest.

"HAHA!" Black*Star's laugh sounded throughout the manor. "I WIN! I WIN! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS WON!"

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!" Charlotte screamed as she kicked Black*Star in the face.

"Ah! Black*Star!" Tsubaki rushed over to her meister's side, helping him up. Charlotte was apologizing multiple times to Tsubaki, all the while glaring at Black*Star.

Maka and Soul were conversing with an anxious Crona and a hungry Ragnarok. He was eating almost everything on Crona's plate, and she felt kind if bad for him. Dani went over and joined them all, wanting to have a full conversation with him.

"You got food, cow?!" Ragnarok demanded.

Maka and Soul held her back from kicking him in the face. Crona stepped back nervously. Dani calmed down, and gave him a warm smile.

"How're you doing Crona?" she asked. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm not really u-used to things yet, but everyone's so nice," he said quietly.

Kid came up between them and put a hand on his shoulder. Dani cocked her head in confusion. Where had he been all night? "No one's going to run off. You're free to join our group at your own pace. There's no need to rush!"

Crona's dark eyes widened, and a small smile began to spread across his lips. It made Dani smile too. Until Black*Star ruined the moment.

"Yo!" He threw his arms around both of them. "What're ya being so quiet for?! This is a party! Let's go crazy!"

Maka punched him in the face, and he crashed into the ground. "Stop bullying Crona!"

Black*Star hopped up, and raised a fist. "What?! I wasn't bullying him!" He grabbed Crona's shoulders and faced him. "Hey! Crona! If anyone starts bullying you, just let me know! I'll kick their sorry butts!"

He looked around at everyone, his eyes wide and innocent. "Why are you all so nice to me…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Maka asked. "We're all your friends!"

Ragnarok put his elbows on Crona's head. "If you're really friends, then feed me!"

Patty held up a piece of chicken on a fork. "Here! Tsubaki's cooking!"

"I hope you like it!" Tsubaki smiled.

Ragnarok smacked his lips, and chomped down on the fork. Drool dripped from his mouth as he chewed the meat. Soul's face twisted in disgust. "Gross."

They all laughed, even Crona let out a small "ha." Charlotte raised her fist in the air. "Let's dance guys! It's a party, isn't it?!"

Dani ran over to Kid with a huge smile, ignoring the exhausting pain that was coming from her head. "Let's go, Kid!"

"Alright." His yellow gaze was somewhat different to Dani, as if they were dulled.

"It's really kind of you to throw Crona a party."

Kid's expression remained indifferent, and he held out his hand. A sly smile spread across his lips. "Shall we go dance?"

He pulled her onto the dance floor, against her wishes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her right hand. She placed her left on his shoulder, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks.

"Whoa," she breathed. "Feels like déjà vu."

Kid's lips stayed in a hard line. "Yes, I suppose so." He pulled her head to his chest, and she could hear his heart beating softly.

Dani looked up at him. "Kid… Do you really love me?"

He looked away, out into the crowd of people dancing. He wasn't replying. Dani raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kid? You seem out of it."

Kid turned his gaze onto Dani's. It was cold and bleak, and most of all it was a look of pure disinterest. "Would you shut up?"

They stopped swaying to the music. Dani's heart skipped a beat, blinking multiple times. Kid was now glaring at her. "You annoy me. As if someone like me could possibly love a girl who's betrayed Shibusen many times."

Dani was speechless. Her throat was dry when she began to speak again. "But… the other day… you said-!"

"I felt sorry for you!" he spat. "In all honesty, I feel nothing for you. I've loathed you ever since I found out you were the abomination of a witch and untrustworthy meister."

Dani began to back away, not wanting believe what she was hearing. "K-Kid…"

Kid turned away from her in disgust. "I'm sorry, but you had to hear the truth before you become too clingy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to tend to."

He released Dani from his cold embrace and walked away without a care in the world. Dani felt herself shaking along with her head begin to pound. There was an agonizing pain in her chest, and she knew she needed to get out, before she broke down in front of her friends.

Dani ran through the crowd and out the large doors of Gallows Manor. The night seemed to freeze her to the bone, but it didn't matter anymore. Sinopa had been right all along. Kid said that only because he pitied her.

No more.

She would not be ridiculed any longer. Shibusen had brought nothing but misery upon her. The only option was to leave Death City silently without anyone noticing. That was the best thing to do.

But what about the rest of them? Charlotte, Maka, Soul, everyone? Did they even care about her? Or were they just playing her like Kid had? Dani didn't know what to believe anymore. The whole situation made her sick to her stomach, and her head began to pound harder. She could hear the blood pump in her ears, showing how much pain she was in.

Dani collapsed onto the sidewalk after minutes of running and containing her frustration. She had made it as far as Death Bridge. She buried her face into her eyes, weeping silently so no one could hear. A warm pair of arms embraced her, keeping her safe from the cold. Dani took her head out of her hands and saw her mother hugging her lovingly. She had never done that before.

"It's alright, child," she soothed. She rubbed Dani's back gently, calming her. "I'm here for you."

Dani sniffed. "I should never have left…"

Sinopa grabbed her shoulders, giving her an intense orange gaze. "I think it's time we settle the score with them. They had you fooled, but no longer!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

She smiled devilishly. "Do not worry my child. For all will be well soon. Just let the madness out. Remember how good it felt yesterday?"

Dani looked back on that memory. She had felt no pain whatsoever, and it was all thanks to the madness… and the black blood. "Y-Yes…"

Sinopa stroked Dani's hair. "Let's use that against them, shall we, dear?"

"N-No!" She pushed her mother away. "I'm not going to hurt them! Kid may have lied to me, but I can get over it! The others never did anything to hurt me! They're still my friends…"

"Oh, you innocent child. Mortals are idiotic and foolish beings. They make mistakes every single day, and do nothing to help them. They make the same ones over and over."

"But-!"

Sinopa cut her off as she began to chant. "Fox, fox, Kitsune, Kitsune… Fox, fox, Kitsune, Kitsune…"

* * *

Charlie was dancing with Liz, when she noticed that Dani was missing. And so was Kid. "Hey, Liz, where're the two love birds at?"

Liz scanned the whole room before shrugging. "Good question. I actually haven't seen Kid here all night except for that one time with Crona. It was kind of weird to just see him appear then disappear in the blink of an eye."

Charlie bit her lip nervously. "Let's go look around! What if he's taking advantage of my poor meister?! You go get the others. I'll start searching upstairs."

"Got it!"

She ran up the huge flight of stairs while Liz gathered the rest of their friends and searched the main floor. Charlie made it to a long hallway. Paintings were lined up symmetrically with each other, and four doors could be seen in there. Charlie began to check each door.

One door had a huge bathroom bigger than Tsubaki's apartment. It was made of all porcelain, but Charlie stopped herself from basking in all its glory. She opened the next door to see Liz and Patty's room.

It was a destruction of war. Clothes were everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on the freaking lamp! These guys were worse than Dani!

Then, she suddenly heard a muffled noise come from the door across from the girls' room. Charlie walked to it cautiously, arm already in blade form. When she placed her hand on the knob, she tried to turn it. It was locked from the inside.

Frantic banging started to shake the door, and Charlie could hear a faint voice on the other side. "Anyone! It's Kid!"

Charlie stepped away from the door. Kid was in there?! Why couldn't he just let himself out if the door was locked on the inside?

"Don't worry, Kid!" Charlie yelled back. "I'm gonna try and get you out of there!"

Charlie began to barge the door open, knocking her weight into it. With each try, it began to loosen, but it seemed it would take hours. Frustrated, Charlie changed her arm into a scimitar and sliced through the mahogany door. Kid was back against the wall, looking at her in alarm.

"Y-You cut my door into pieces!" he exclaimed.

"It was the only way!" Charlie argued. "What happened?! Why are you locked in here?"

Kid stood up from his place on the ground. "I was pushed in here right before the party started. I've been calling for someone this whole goddamn time! Why is it taking you only now to come looking for me?!"

Liz and the others came up behind them, panting with their hands on their knees. "Looks… like… you… found… him… THANK… GOD…"

"Where's Dani?"

They all looked around them in a daze, wondering where Dani was. Kid began to panic. Typical.

"Where's Dani?!" he breathed.

Tsubaki lowered her eyes, looking confused. "Kid, you should know that. I saw you dancing with her not too long ago."

"WHAT?!"

It was Charlotte's turn to scream. "But Kid's been here!"

"No, he was definitely dancing with Dani," Patty added.

Black*Star rubbed his temples, trying to understand. "Okay, okay… So, Dani was dancing with Kid just a while ago. But that can't be true, since Kid's been here the whole time."

"So, if the real Kid had been locked in his own room, then who was Dani dancing with?" Charlotte asked.

"A-A witch…"

Everyone turned to Crona in awe. Ragnarok popped out, his tongue sticking out. "Yeah, Crona sensed a witch's soul protect AGES ago!"

Maka put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a hard glare. "Crona, do you know where that soul is now?"

He nodded slowly. Charlotte exhaled deeply. "Can you sense it now?"

"T-The witch is on Death Bridge… She's been waiting there for a while…"

"Is there anyone else with her, Maka?" Kid asked. "Your soul perception has a wide range."

Maka closed her eyes, and searched. They snapped open in an instant. Her forest green eyes were wide with fear. "I couldn't sense a witch's soul, but I did sense another soul on the bridge. And… It's Dani's."

* * *

**A/N: DRAMA BOMB! Oh, god I'm evil. This is gonna be a sad conclusion to the first book... Oh, Jesus..**

**Haha. I'm just rustling your jimmies. But seriously, this ending is not gonna be pretty. I'm gonna estimate and say that there are at least two or three more chapters left. THEN ONWARD TO THE SEQUEL! :D**

**I'm just TOO DAMN EXCITED FOR IT!**

**REVIEW REPLYING TIME!:**

**reidswife: Nah, bruh it's all good! I know ya gotta life XD Thanks for your review! :3 And I'm glad that you're excited for a sequel!**

**Waterpokemon: XD Yeah, you're welcome. Sometimes, gore can get to me. But I'd take that over scary movies with some creepy doll murdering people any day... the nightmares... ANYWAY! Ah, thank you, peep! It really makes me happy that you love the story! :3 I hope to see your goddamn beautiful face reviewing the next sequel! XD**

**Katsumi Kobayashi: GORE FOR ALL XD I'm really happy that you're excited for a sequel! :DD Thanks for the review, bruh!**

**C'MON, PEEPS! KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMIN'! :D I love to know what readers are thinking! So come on, don't be shy now :P**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**READERS, CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR OF ****AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!**

**I feel like this chapter is... disorganized. But, it's a battle so what're you gonna do?**

**Anyway! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! In the A/N, it explains why. **

**This chapter took a while to write as well. Please enjoy the second to last chapter of ****An Unbreakable Bond!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Battle at Death Bridge! Dani's Sacrifice?**

It was the first time that Charlie was scared.

The battle underground, her brawl with Dani and Sinopa, and even the killing of her parents… not one trace of fear had been found within her at the time, because she knew she'd win. But now that Sinopa had Dani again, and that Charlie had just started feeling a close bond forming with her meister, she was scared for Dani.

Still in their formal attire, they had run from Kid's manor through the streets of Death City. There was an intense atmosphere, blazing with anger and rage. The thought that Sinopa had manipulated Dani once again was frightening and made them all determined to save her.

Charlie could tell that Dani was not under madness; Maka had made sure of that before they left. Dani was still sane, and maybe if they could get to the bridge in time, they could stop Sinopa from trying anything.

Sinopa was conniving and sly, considering she was the fox witch. She had controlled Dani from childhood, and probably has controlled many others. They all needed to be on their guard to fight the witch. It would be Charlie's first, and she and Dani were only thirty souls in on their quota. Charlie was prepared to slaughter the witch, and ensure Dani's safety, so that maybe they could save Sinopa's soul until they made it to ninety-nine.

It was a shame that Crona hadn't joined them. Maka thought it would be too overwhelming for him to come along, since Sinopa's soul was almost like Medusa's. It could bring back troubling memories. He could have been a big help when it came to Dani's black blood.

Maka was still using soul perception, keeping Dani and Sinopa in check. "We must all be ready to take on Sinopa anytime! Knowing her, she'll try and use Dani to her advantage. But I know we can do this!"

"The great Black*Star will not back down!" Black*Star pumped his chain-scythe in the air. "Right, Tsubaki?"

"Yeah!"

Soul's image gleamed in the scythe's crimson blade. "Maka, how close are we to the bridge?"

"We're almost there. Dani is just up ahead," she said. "Her soul wavelength is stabilized, so we still have time. Hurry!"

They all zipped past the entrance to Death Bridge, and an eerie fog began to encase the scene. With Kid now in the lead, he raised Liz and Patty, prepared for anything ahead. It was not long before they could see a slim silhouette of a girl in the distance. Charlie's breath hitched, knowing it was Dani ahead. But Kid skidded to a stop, as did everyone behind him. All of them now had a clear view of Dani, and were horrified at the mere sight.

Dani's once black flowing hair was now pure orange with crimson red streaks. One of her eyes remained the sparkling amethyst, while the other was blazing amber. Charlie saw tears stream down her familiar purple eye. Even though her soul wavelength was stabilized, Dani was in terrible pain. Sinopa was nowhere in sight, but the witch was definitely in the vicinity.

The meister staggered forward. Her balance was off, as she swayed from side to side. Crona was shaking behind Charlie, holding Ragnarok in a defensive position. Dani stumbled towards them so more, and then collapsed to the ground. Out of worry, Kid ran to her side, along with Charlie.

Kid placed a hand on Dani's back, trying to capture her gaze. "Dani…?"

"Dani, what happened to you?" Charlie asked. Though she was close to someone she knew so well, the fear was still rousing inside her. There was a bad omen, and something was about to happen. "Where's Sinopa? We know she's with you."

Dani coughed violently, and shakily looked up at both of them with pleading eyes. "R…"

"What is it?"

Dani widened her eyes, and froze. She was as still as a statue. Her lips tried to form the words, and finally as she bent her head back to the stone pavement, she whispered them only one word. "Run."

Blood flew into the air. Claws had pierced through Charlie's abdomen, and were jerked out.

"CHARLIE!" Black*Star yelled.

Charlie looked down, and saw deep red liquid drip to the ground. She brought her hand to the wound. It hurt with a pain Charlie never knew before. To be honest, she had never been the one to be hurt in a fight. It was always Dani, or her opponent.

It felt weird. Her heart was beating so fast, and her head began to throb. A slight haze began to cloud her vision. But she couldn't faint now.

In the heat of the moment, Charlie ignored the pain, and swung her blade arm at Dani. Her partner jumped back, recovering from the shock of her actions. Sinopa's glare was showing, and Charlie realized what was wrong with her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dani warned.

Charlie tried to strike Dani down once more, only to be cut down by her incredibly sharp claws. Her leg was coated in thick blood now, and the wound in her side felt like it was expanding.

Dani smacked her lips. "The little weapon girl is hurt. Oh well."

Dani was suddenly flying across the bridge, landing painfully a few feet away. Black*Star helped her up, and she winced as she tried to move.

"You dumbass," he breathed.

The sharp pain stabbed her as she was walked back to the others. Maka traded places with Black*Star, and laid her on the ground. "Charlie-chan, are you alright?!"

"I can't say that I'm walking on sunshine right now," Charlie joked. "But I'm fine. Just a little blood that's all."

"What's going on here?" Soul said carefully. "Where's the witch?"

Kid placed his feet firmly to the ground, and shifted into a stance unknown to Charlie. To her astonishment, it was asymmetrical. "I'm going after Dani."

Charlie's meister was slowly making her way towards them, staggering like a puppet. It was like there were strings attached to her body.

Maka swung her scythe to her side. "Me, too. We can't let this happen."

"Tsubaki," Black*Star called his weapon. "You need to stay here with Charlotte. We'll go take care of Dani."

The chain-scythe shifted back into Tsubaki. She looked at Black*Star with a confused expression. "But, Black*Star, what are you going to do? You have no weapon!"

He gave a cocky grin. "I'm the man who's going to surpass God, and you think I need a weapon for a little battle like this?"

Tsubaki smiled, and set Charlie's head on her lap. Charlie glanced up at him, and shook her head. "Bring Dani back, No*Star."

Black*Star ran off with the others, and all she could do was watch the battle from afar.

* * *

Dani was not the same. Kid knew that. The girl that Kid fell in love with was different from before; not quite mad, but not quite sane either. He knew what was ailing her the moment he laid eyes on her. Sinopa was controlling her from the inside, trying to bond her soul with Dani's. It had never been done before, but of course a witch would be crazy enough to try it.

A chuckle came from Dani, though she showed no sign of amusement. "I… I hurt Charlotte… Why…?"

"Stop crying!" A voice commanded. It was a melodic, but cold sound. "If you kill them all, then all of your suffering will end."

"But I don't want that!" Dani cried. Her amethyst eye had tears streaming down her face, while the amber was in an annoyed state. "I told you that I didn't want this!"

"Remember what THAT man did to you!" the voice screamed. Dani's right hand pointed an accusing a finger at Kid. "He HATES you!"

Dani's eye fell to the ground. "But… The rest of them…"

"THEY WERE NEVER YOUR FRIENDS! The only one you can trust, my sweet Danielle…"

"…is Sinopa."

Claws protruded from Dani's nails. Her eyes were slits; a betrayed gleam lingered behind them. Kid cursed, knowing Sinopa's soul was now overpowering Dani's. There was no time to waste.

"Let's go!" he yelled. Maka and Black*Star ran ahead towards Dani. Black*Star prepared his soul wavelength, as Maka raised Soul high in the air. Kid raised his weapons with a heavy heart at Dani.

"Styx Shots!"

Kid began shooting straight multiple shots at Dani, hitting the target each time. Maka twirled Soul overhead, and charged under the shots. Black*Star's hand was sparking with his soul wavelength, and followed after Maka.

Dani crossed her arms, enduring Kid's fires. It looked like her guard was down, so Black*Star took the chance to run past Maka and force his wavelength into Dani. But she rolled to the side, dodging his attack. The black claws scratched his cheek, but not severely. Maka followed up on his advances. She raised Soul overhead, and was about to bring it down on Dani.

The claws clanged against the blade of the scythe, pushing against Maka's advances. Sinopa's evil grin was evident on Dani's face, and she forced Maka onto the ground. One sharp nail threatened to rip Maka's throat open.

"You're through, girl," Sinopa's cold voice came out of Dani's mouth. Kid's breath caught, watching Dani become overpowered by Sinopa's evil soul more and more. "You and all the other students at Shibusen are done for!"

Maka struggled under Dani's weight, still clutching Soul in her hand. "Give Dani back!"

The witch cackled under the moon. "I don't think that's an option anymore! You see, I turned myself into a mere spirit to enter Dani's body. Once my soul devours Dani's, she'll be my puppet for eternities to come!"

"In your dreams, witch!" Soul spat. "Like hell we'd let that happen to Dani!"

As Dani/Sinopa was distracted, Kid walked slowly behind her and pressed the gun in the back of her head. He could feel her breath stop. "Get out of Dani's body now."

Dani's body was shaking, but not out of fear. Sinopa's laugh rang through his ears. "You foolish brat. You have the nerve to shoot the one you care about?"

Kid tightened his grip on the pistol. This was not Dani. This was now Sinopa. What was there he could do? The witch stood up from Maka, and turned to face him. Dani traced her lips with her tongue. "Don't forget that this body belongs to Dani, not me. Even if you hurt her, I will not be harmed. I can simply leave her body, and come back in solid form."

Dani/Sinopa casually raised her arms, the claws from Dani's fingers now gone, and wrapped them around his neck. He stood in place, struck with uneasiness. Instead of Sinopa's cool voice, Dani's replaced it. "I'm still Dani, Kid."

Maka grabbed the back of Dani's neck, and threw her off of Kid. The scythe was pressed against Dani's neck this time, and she kept pressing. Sinopa's grin showed on Dani again. "Oh, please. My daughter's black blood has been activated. There's nothing you can do."

Maka became hesitant, but that was her mistake. Dani kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. "You're no match for me, girl!"

The blade of a scimitar clanged against Dani's arm. She looked with an uninterested expression to see Charlotte's glaring emerald eyes. Kid saw that the wounds had not healed, and that she was losing a lot of blood. Despite all that, she would risk her life just to save her meister. It reminded him of how Soul and Maka survived in Italy against Crona and Ragnarok.

"Charlotte!" Kid cried. "Please don't hurt her! That body is still Dani! Dani's still in there fighting! Her soul hasn't completely faded yet!"

"You bitch," Charlotte growled. "Give Dani back. GIVE DANI BACK!"

* * *

Charlie began to swing her blade at Dani. Tears flew out of Charlie's eyes. "YOU BITCH! GIVE HER BACK!"

This was not Dani. This was Sinopa. This was not Dani. This was Sinopa. Charlie repeated that to herself over and over. "YOU DAMNED WITCH!"

Dani's eyes widened, intrigued by Charlie's bravery. But she threw Charlie back with just a flick of her wrist. "You've got an enormous amount of strength for such a small girl. Still, you cannot win." Dani picked Charlie up by her dress collar, and gave a painful punch to the diaphragm. Charlie coughed up blood, her breathing picking up pace. "Look at the state you're in. You can't go on any further. I can end your suffering if you wish."

The hands that gripped her dress now wrapped around her neck, dangling her in the air. Charlie's face was beginning to turn purple. The air wasn't making its way into her lungs. Dani's grin stretched from ear to ear. "You're through."

Yellow electric waves enveloped around Dani's body. Dani shrieked in pain, and keeled over. Charlie tumbled to the ground, breathing in as much air as possible. Black*Star stood confidently behind her, holding Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. His hand was sparking with his soul wavelength.

"You're kind of a hopeless idiot, you know that?" Black*Star tucked his arm under her shoulder and lifted her up. "Can you fight or not?"

Charlie staggered a bit, before standing up on her own. "I-I'm fine… I…" she choked. Dani/Sinopa was standing before them just feet away. That damned grin wouldn't disappear, and it made the hatred that burned in Charlie's soul stir even more. "DANI IS STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT YOU!"

Dani/Sinopa raised a cautious brow. "Bold words. But that's not enough to bring her back."

"DANI IS A PERSON WHO CAN'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

A tail popped out of Dani's back, and she sat on casually. Her legs crossed, she pretended to pay no heed to Charlie's pleas and rants as she checked her sharp nails. "Go on, and tell me when you're done. I've got places to be, a Shinigami to kill."

"DANI IS STRONG!" Kid stepped up beside Black*Star and Charlie, giving them a confident look. "YOU WON'T WIN!"

Maka soon joined them with a heart of determination. Dani/Sinopa stopped feigning disinterest and began to give them questioning expression. "DANI HAS A SOUL THAT CAN EASILY OVER POWER YOURS, SINOPA!"

"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID!"

"NOTHING BUT A COWARDLY WITCH WHO HIDES BEHIND THE PEOPLE SHE USES!" Charlie screamed.

Dani/Sinopa's eyes widened with rage. Charlie smirked, knowing they'd done something right. The witch in Dani's body lurched over, holding her head in the palms of her hands. There was a shrill cry of frustration, and the next thing everyone knew Dani/Sinopa was coming after them with eyes full of malice.

Little did they know that a horrifying moment would take place in front of their very eyes, and Charlie's mournful scream would ring through Death City's streets.

* * *

Dani snapped her eyes open. The scene around her was a familiar place to her, bringing back troubling memories. Chicago, the Windy City where she had made many gruesome kills. The silver knight's sword was gripped tightly in her hand, and she faced the woman she despised most.

Sinopa. This woman had deceived her once more. Why did she even think to TRUST her again?! Kid had never really said those things to her. That much Dani knew. But Sinopa had used a fusion spell, and was controlling Dani like a puppet.

But a strong force had brought Dani back to her senses, slowly pulling her back into sanity. Sinopa's face showed pure annoyance, as she realized that her soul was not as overpowering over Dani's as it used to.

"It seems the little brats found a way for you to bring back your conscience," she sneered. "But this is all but lost hope. I'm still in control of your body. Just take a look."

She stepped to the side to a mirror. It was a full length mirror, and an image of her friends appeared. Then, Dani saw herself. She was attacking her friends, and she… she had stabbed Charlotte. Kid was in a peculiar stance, firing at Dani. Black*Star was trying to force his soul wavelength onto her, but she kept dodging and dodging, kicking Black*Star the whole time. Then, the scene shifted to late, where Dani was pinning Maka to the ground, choking the life out of her. She… had done all this?

Dani examined the knight's sword in her hand, knowing she could use this to her advantage. "No. You've deceived me, used me, and most of all wounded me. But if you think I've lost all hope in defeating you then you're dead wrong, bitch."

The familiar cackle rang in her ears. "Oh, please. Do you honestly think you could win against me? No matter how you look at it, your friends are fighting _you_, not me. I'm just simply using your body so that they can kill you, then they'd realize what they'd done. The thought of them killing their dear friend is music to my ears. All of them will be driven into insanity, giving me the opportunity to infiltrate Shibusen and destroy it once and for all."

"Why?" Dani cried. "What do you have against Shibusen? They never did anything to you!"

"THEY DID EVERYTHING TO ME!" Sinopa began to become unstable. "Your father was a spy sent to look over me then kill me. Shibusen wished to destroy me. I was a major threat to them, since my dark magic was enough to rid Shibusen from the world. I used my charm to entice him, and he actually wished to run _away_ with me! I feigned ill when you born. I despised you. Your soul was great enough to someday bring ruin to mine. So, I killed James. I knew how much he adored you."

"Stop…"

Her lips curled into a thin smile. "All of your friends shall pay the price. Shibusen still searched for me after you were born, and I used you to collect souls for me so my power could grow! How I've waited for this day to-!"

Her words stopped. A silver sword stuck straight through her stomach. Bulging orange eyes stared at Dani. She had stabbed her knight's sword

Sinopa began to shake violently, and screamed in defiance. She charged at her, her fox claws at the ready. Dani blocked her attack with her sword, and jumped back. Sinopa's growl rumbled the scenery of Chicago. It was Dani's turn to counterattack, and she slit Sinopa's cheek, the blood dripping to the ground.

The sharp claws met Dani's shin. Luckily for Dani, the black blood had hardened and protected her from the cut. Thanks to Sinopa, causing Dani to go mad also activated the black blood. Dani charged once more, and successfully cut the witch's arm. It began to bleed profusely, and she knew it was deep. Sinopa's arm went limp, and she grasped the wound in her other hand.

"You little BRAT! To think my daughter would defy me with such strength!" Sinopa's began to grow, and her eyes glowed bright blood orange. "YOU WILL NEVER DRIVE ME OUT!"

Pain blossomed in Dani's mid-section, and she dropped the knight's sword to her side. What was happening to her? Sinopa's soul was once again beginning to take over her own. She could feel her soul slowly being devoured, and it was fading quickly. Then her friends would suffer…

No. This was Dani's fault. For trusting in Sinopa once more, for believing that her friends had hated her. She knew how to stop it all. It was the only way to keep Sinopa out of Dani's body, and for her friends to defeat Sinopa once and for all.

Fingers entwined around her throat. Sinopa's insane grin loomed over her, a look of pure enjoyment behind it. "Looks like my daughter didn't put up a good fight this time around! Your soul and body are mine, my sweet Danielle!"

Dani weakly reached for the knight's sword at her side, and hoisted herself off the ground. Sinopa released her, probably out of the tiniest hint of pity. Dani's lungs felt like they were being crushed by Sinopa's aura. She couldn't breathe. The sword was shaking as she lifted it in the air.

Sinopa slit her eyes. "What do you think that will do now? It won't help."

Dani gave her a forced smile. "I… I know what… I'm doing… Now… Kid… Charlotte… Everyone can… Can defeat you now…"

"What do you mean?!"

"You… hide behind people… and use them… you… can't use me… anymore…"

Only then did Sinopa realize what Dani was saying. "NO! STOP!"

But it was too late. Dani raised the sword with the last of her strength and plunged it into her heart.

* * *

**A/N: ERMERGERD! **

**I told you this ending wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows. The next chapter is the last of this book, and let me say, IT IS EMOTIONAL! So, be prepared. Also, I apologize again for the late upload! I had SO much going on, what with Halloween and all. I was busy eating candy. And another thing, I did a lot this weekend that made me super busy, so I'm really sory!**

**REVIEW REPLYING TIME:**

**Waterpokemon: XD Haha, I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Katsumi Kobayashi: Ah! I'm happy you liked the climax :D And don't worry; it's a GOOD thing you're like a reviewer on a book! XD It's epic, dude.**

**MistressRiruko: SUSPENSE OVERLOAD?! OH NO! XD Well, I hope this chapter didn't add to it! Can't have you exploding now, can we? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Keep reviewing guys! Only one more chapter in ****An Unbreakable Bond!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**READERS, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF AN UNBREAKABLE BOND HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTIFICATED!  
**

**Sorry for the delay, guys! I had a mid-state choir thing... all day... six hours of rehearsal... six...  
**

**ANYWAY, I'm really sad that this is the end of the first story ): Really, I am. But I can't wait for you to meet the new OCs for the sequel!  
**

**In the meantime,  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five – An Unbreakable Bond**

Dani had stopped in an instant. Her claws were inches away from ripping Tsubaki's throat out when she had control over her body again. Kid was on his knees, exhausted from the bruises he'd received from Dani's kicks. Black*Star had dropped Tsubaki after multiple cuts formed on his arm. Maka was the only one still standing with Charlotte, but both had endured many wounds from the battle.

The orange eyes were gone, and Dani's familiar amethyst eyes were back. The flaming orange hair had faded into the raven black hair that was now returning. Her sharp claws descended back into the nail bed.

Tsubaki sighed deeply. "Dani-chan…?!"

Black liquid was seeping into her crimson dress. There was a large bleeding stain over her heart. It was then that Dani had realized that she had failed to puncture her heart; mostly out of the fear of dying. She looked up at all of them with sincere kindness and remorse. A soft pain was blooming near her fast beating heart. It was panicked. It knew what was going to happen to Dani, so it began to take the pain away.

"Oh… Hey, guys…" she said nonchalantly. Her voice was weak and quiet. Charlotte's breath hitched, as she watched her meister plummet to the ground on top of Tsubaki.

Before any of them could reach her and Tsubaki, heat blasted through the air. Evil soul wavelengths were being signaled out. Sinopa was in a white-hot rage, and flames rose into the night sky. The witch's once orange eyes were now a bright hue of red, flashing with anger and madness. Her very body began to convulse and break in different ways. Patches of shimmering amber fur replaced her supple white skin, and seven fluffed tails grew from her tail bone. A long narrow snout morphed from her face, and soon she was a new creature all together.

Sinopa the Kitsune Witch had taken her true form: the legendary creature of Japanese folklore, the Kitsune fox. Luminous orange fire surrounded her entire body. As threatening in her true body as she was, Dani still needed to defeat her before she could harm any of her friends.

"You're all done for!" Sinopa cried with a hint of insanity. The once cold beauty of her voice was overlapped by a vicious demonic one.

Trying to push away the screaming pain above her heart, she called out the name of the one person who would help her no matter what. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte jumped to hear her name be called so suddenly. Dani threw her a knowing look. Her weapon knew immediately of what she was being asked and hesitated nervously. But on instinct, Charlotte obeyed and ran to her meister's side. Dani stretched her hand out. Charlotte gripped it firmly. "Let's go, Dani."

Dani smiled, and apologized to Tsubaki before quickly standing. She watched as Charlotte gracefully transformed into the sleek black scimitar. To stand herself up, she plunged the blade into the ground and slowly rose. Her eyes blazed with a determined passion. Sinopa would not win. Dani had to fight her; this was her own battle.

As she started to pursue her mother, a hand forced Dani back. Her eyes met a pair of fierce forest green ones. "No," Maka said bluntly. "You aren't doing this alone."

"You don't understand," Dani reasoned. "I caused this. It's my burden to carry. Please trust me."

"A friend wouldn't let another get killed!" Black*Star chimed. Tsubaki came up beside him, and went into chain scythe form. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction of being in the spotlight just yet." The young assassin turned to Kid, who seemed to be fixed on Dani with concerned golden eyes. "Aren't you going to say something?! She's your girlfriend after all!"

Dani flushed after hearing Black*Star calling her Kid's girlfriend. Despite the situation, a bubbly feeling roused in her stomach. Kid, with the Thompson sisters still in hand, crossed his arm. An unconcerned smile crossed his face. "Let her go."

An inaudible gasp came from just about everyone's mouths.

"What?!" Liz's panicked voice sounded from the pistol. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kid-kun, but are you sure you're thinking straight? You're sending Dani-chan into a battle she couldn't possibly win alone!"

Soul scoffed. His image glazed in the scythe's blade. The tone of his voice sounded obviously perplexed. "Please. Do you have that little faith in her? She's made it through hell and back; far worse than any of us have ever known."

Maka shot him an annoyed glare, recalling the events with Crona and Italy. But Soul brushed this aside and continued. "Just trust her."

Maka opened her mouth to protest, but shut it immediately. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips. "Fine. Just don't die, alright? That wound is serious." She pointed to the one that still bled right above her heart. Dani had almost forgotten it was there. Was that something to be worried about? "One false move and we're coming to help no matter what."

Dani nodded confidently. "I've got this."

"After this, we can all resume the party at Kid's house!" Charlotte cheered.

"PARTY! PARTY!" Patty joined in.

"Um, guys," Tsubaki interrupted, "I think we should let Dani-chan and Charlie-chan go now. The witch seems to be getting a bit of a temper."

Sinopa's flames grew taller. A cry of rage rang in their ears. Dani readied Charlotte, her grasp on the hilt firm. "Let's kick some ass, Charlotte."

* * *

Dani charged forward, scimitar at the ready. The mother who had tortured and abused her all her life would now reap the penalty for her actions. Sinopa was a woman who hid behind others to get what she wanted. She was truly a coward.

But now, after years of devouring the souls of Afreets and humans alike, Sinopa had finally unleashed her inner power. But Dani would not back down. Not now.

"You're a fool for facing me alone," Sinopa cooed menacingly. "But I'm not worried. This won't take too long. Soon, your friends' screams will be the last thing you hear before you die."

"Save your breath, you bitch," Dani retorted. "I will win, whether I live or die trying."

The fire was burning bright, lighting the night sky. Dani shielded her eyes, before venturing closer towards the flames. The tongues tickled her face lightly, leaving scorch marks and even minor burns on her face. Once she was in close range with Sinopa, she swiped the blade across Sinopa's chest. Though it only did so little, Sinopa still reacted. An animal-like yelp came from her mouth, and she growled in annoyance. Black talon-like claws emerged from her forepaws, flexing threateningly.

Dani didn't notice Sinopa's new weapons until they came into contact with the side of her waist. They ripped through her dress and skin smoothly like butter on toast. Her heart beat quickened once more, but Dani could not feel any significant pain. She continued with her small advances, creating tiny slits in Sinopa's chest. Adding more force into her swings, slits became cuts, and it wasn't long before Sinopa wished to do something about it.

Sinopa's lips quivered as she revealed ferocious fangs. "Try all you want, my dear. Your attacks are weak and foolish. Give it up!"

With that said Sinopa bared her fangs and lunged in for the kill. Dani quickly brought the scimitar in between her and Sinopa. There was a clanging sound as Charlotte clashed with the sharp teeth. The difference in strength was obvious, as Dani was being easily pushed back by Sinopa. Fortunately, Dani had managed to dislodge the blade and bring it upon the ground.

Dani closed her eyes. She began to try and reach Charlotte's soul, calling out to her mentally. As soon as there was connection, she snapped her eyes open. "SANDSTORM!"

Clouds of deep red sand crept around Dani and Charlotte, slowly enclosing them within its brewing tempest. Soul wavelength charges lit up in the clouds, with colors of teal and crimson. Thunder boomed all around them, something that Dani never knew before. There was emotion behind the power of the storm now, giving Dani hope in this fight. But her body was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Nausea tried to overcome her, but she willed herself to remain calm.

The sandstorm, once powered, rushed to Sinopa. It encased her, not letting her escape the storm. The only thing that anyone could see was her red eyes penetrating the thick clouds of sand. As soon as their minor attack dispersed, Sinopa appeared with only a few scratches and bruises. On the positive side, her eyes were filled with sand and her body had been deemed immobile by soul wavelengths being forced inside her.

Dani knew she would only have one chance, and began to swing her sword at Sinopa's body with brute strength. Her attacks had a larger affect this time around, with the small cuts now forming into deep gashes. Dark red blood stained her sleek beautiful pelt. Wails of pain echoed out of the flames and throughout Death Bridge.

Because of Sinopa's declining power and deep wounds, the fire began to waver. Dani sighed in relief. She took this chance of Sinopa's weakness and raised her sword for the final blow.

It was stopped short. Teeth had sunk their way into Dani's pelvic area, with the jaw on the small of her back. Black blood splattered onto Sinopa's snout and her face. Her breaths were staggered, and the pain was great. This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Sinopa's fangs jerked their way out of Dani's body, and she collapsed to the ground in a crippled heap.

"DANI!" Charlotte cried in desperation.

Sinopa lunged once more to finish her daughter off, only to be halted by shots being fired in her eyes. She groaned, wiping her paws in front of her face. Dani whirled her head to see Kid and his pistols standing right behind her.

"Kid," she breathed.

"Now, why did I get the feeling you need our help?" Black*Star's voice called in the distance. He was standing on top of Sinopa's back, his cocky grin plastered to her face. Tsubaki was in Enchanted Sword mode, the black markings etched on his face. He plunged the dark energized sword into the Kitsune's back. She roared, and thrashed around in vain.

Black*Star joined them back on the ground, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "Whew, she sure is nasty."

"Stop being cocky, Black*Star," Maka chastised. She threw her scythe over her shoulder, a disapproving look crossing her face. "I told you so."

"Whatever," Soul groaned. "Let's just fight the bitch."

"WATCHY YOUR GOD DAMN LANGUAGE, YA BASTARD!" Patty giggled.

Liz sighed. "Calm down, Patty. I know it's exciting, but take it down a notch okay? Kid, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about symmetry the whole night!"

"Really?" He said in a daze. "I hadn't noticed!" Kid helped Dani up from her position on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Dani nodded her head in fast fluid motions. Adrenaline had suddenly flowed through her bloodstream and was too shocked to even register the pain. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Maka smiled. "Good! Since Black*Star and Kid have distracted Sinopa and bought us some time, I'll go in and use Witch Hunter to detain her for a while. Then, Dani, you guys will come in."

Dani wasn't sure what Maka meant by "witch hunter," but she nodded in reply.

As Kid began to fire once more, and Black*Star have Tsubaki change into Ninja*Star, Maka closed her eyes and connected with Soul. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

The scythe was engulfed in a brilliant light and seemed to begin to surround Maka in the blade. Each time the scythe moved, so did the light. The form was beautiful to Dani. But she did not have time to stare in awe. After Maka and Soul went to go serve their attack to Sinopa, Dani prepared herself and Charlotte.

Souls still connected, Dani forced her soul wavelength to mix with Charlotte's. She heard a small gasp from Charlotte's side. "Dani! You're injured! You can't do this! Let the others handle this for now!"

"I don't care!" Dani said through closed teeth. "We have to if we want to win! Maka and Soul are waiting for us!"

"But Dani-!"

"Just do it, dammit! You're my partner right? Trust in me!"

Not protesting anymore, Charlotte began to resonate along with her meister. Once their minds connected, and the resonation process was complete, they both smiled in sync as they called out their strongest soul resonance attack yet.

"ARABIC SCIMITAR FINAL FORM: SOUL REAPER!"

The scimitar grew to a measure of six feet and was covered in glistening white light. The blade did not weigh any different, even though it had extended to a much larger and wider proportion. But it did feel different. Dani's soul was straining itself to achieve this resonate state, while Charlotte's seemed to be at complete ease.

The light that had enveloped the blade broke off into a shower of crystals to introduce Charlotte's powerful new form. The end of the blade was jagged, identical to shark's teeth. It was now a tar black, with a white gleam against the moonlight and the same crimson stripe running along the middle of the blade. A powerful fighting aura resonated off the scimitar, adding to the threatening look it already gave.

Maka and Soul had done a seemingly amount on Sinopa. Her pelt was matted and thick with her own blood. Sinopa cowered back in horror at Dani's power. "You… You've become THAT powerful?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Dani replied to her question with a cold glare. The power overwhelmed her to an immense degree, and without hesitation she ran to Sinopa. She released a battle cry as she brought down the scimitar onto Sinopa's body.

The blade cut clean through Sinopa. Dani landed safely behind her mother, the resonance breaking at once. Silence filled the air. Everyone held their breath in anticipation, and soon, Sinopa's howls of pain broke the silence. Her body splint in half, her blood spilling out everywhere along the bridge. The Kitsune fox's body lay on either side of the bridge, legs still twitching. Soon, her body disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind the dark violet soul of the witch Sinopa. Dani chuckled to herself, "It's over."

Suddenly, terrible stabbing pains returned to her wounds: where she had attempted to sacrifice herself, her wounds from her puppet state, and Sinopa's last attack by sinking her fangs into her flesh. Her heart slowed down to a very slow beat, making her feel lightheaded. The rustic smell of blood filled her nostrils, and the nausea she felt earlier came rushing to the surface. Blood poured out of her mouth, hitting the bridge with a "pitter-patter" sound.

Dani knew the worst was coming next, and she didn't wish to believe it. She didn't think that she would ever have to worry about it until old age. But it came so soon, and she was not prepared.

At least Dani would get to see the faces of those she cared about. She wished that she could see Ms. Marie, and apologize for Sinopa. She wished she could see Crona and apologize for never paying more attention to him, when they had much in common. She wished she could see her father's shining face one more time, his bright smile warming her heart before her fate.

At least she wouldn't die alone.

* * *

The fire broke apart, and the others rushed over to Dani. She turned around and greeted them with a wide smile. They all gasped in radio as they noticed her wounds. The scimitar fell to the floor as Dani loosened her grip and fell forward. Kid caught her just before her face met the pavement. Charlotte transformed back, as did all the other weapons.

Charlotte knelt beside Dani. "Wh-What happened?! I didn't realize the wounds were this bad!"

"I… I did what… I had to do…" Dani croaked. "I… I'm not gonna last long…"

"No!" Kid said. "You'll make it!" He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it softly. "You have to."

"D-Don't worry about me…" she assured. "I'm just… gonna take a nap…"

"Dammit, Dani!" Charlotte cried. "Too many times have I come close to losing you! You'll make it! JUST KEEP FIGHTING! We'll take you to Professor Stein!"

She slowly shook her head. "No… I've done my part, Charlotte… I just… wanted to say… to all of you… that I'm sorry..."

Tears were starting to run down Dani's eyes, but her smile held true. "Maka… Soul… I wish I could've… played my violin with you guys… one more time… Black*Star… Tsubaki… thanks to both of you… for making… me stronger…"

Maka nodded vigorously, while Soul was actually sobbing, not even trying to hide his emotions to protect his cool guy rep.

The great Black*Star began to shed tears, and Tsubaki held back her sobs. Liz and Patty transformed back into physical forms, and Patty, who had always laughed her troubles away, had broken down into tears. Liz's lip quivered as she looked at Dani's sad state.

"Dani-chan," Liz whispered.

Dani smiled. "Thanks, Liz and Patty. You two were really… really great… friends… I love you both…"

"Kid…" she said the name softly. She smiled at him lovingly. "I… I'm sorry for all… this… I'm sad that… we couldn't spend more time… together…"

"Don't say that!" Kid's entwined his fingers in Dani's. "You'll be alright. We just need to take you to Professor Stein and you'll be as good as new again!"

Dani laughed weakly, and cupped Kid's face with a fragile hand. "It was… inevitable… Just know… that I love you…" Her hand shaking, she fumbled with her ear, and placed a tiny silver bead in Kid's hand. "So… I'm symmetrical…"

Kid choked back more tears. "I love you, Dani."

"Me too."

Their lips met immediately, taking in what little time they had left together. Wet tears dripped down onto Dani's cheeks. Gentle hands caressed her hair, trying to soother her pain. She kissed him sweetly once more, before dropping her head back into his hands. She gazed up at him affectionately. Did Fate really wish for them to be separated so soon?

Charlotte sniffled, wiping away the tears from her beautiful emerald eyes. Dani giggled. "Don't worry… Charlotte…" She grabbed her weapon's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"But it won't be alright!" Charlotte moaned. "You're my best friend! Even though I might've hated you at first, you became the closest person to me in my life! I can't lose you! Not now…"

Dani felt her heart began to slow down, and a slight glaze clouded her vision. Light poured in from all angles of her eyes, and it warmed her body to the very core. But Dani willed herself to stay longer, for Charlotte's sake. "Charlotte… You're my… best friend, too… Always remember that… Our brief bond… is unbreakable… Charlie…"

Charlotte gasped in response to her nickname, and balled.

A warm feeling washed her whole body in satisfying light. The pain had all but disappeared from her body, leaving her numb. Knowing that her friends were safe from harm, and that Sinopa was dead made Dani feel at peace. She had done her part. She had protected her friends, and won. But at what cost?

The death that Dani had been afraid of now seemed like utter nonsense. She welcomed the light with open arms, accepting her Fate. Kid could live, Maka could live, Charlotte could live… all of them could live.

And that was enough for her.

Suddenly, her eyelids felt heavy and she felt so tired. A nap would be okay, right? Then she could wake up and say goodbye. Goodbyes meant that they'd never see each other again. Dani didn't want that. She knew that they would all see each other again, so a goodbye was insufficient.

Her grip on Kid and Charlotte's hands slackened, and everyone held back more sobs as they realized that Dani was on her way. She fluttered her eyes once more, before she gave herself to the beautiful light that beckoned her.

"See you later…"

* * *

**A/N: Well readers, this was the conclusion to UB. I hope you enjoyed the story! I know it's not the best, and it may be one out of thousands, but I'm so thankful to have faithful readers like you. I appreciate you all for following along. I know this isn't the ending most wanted, but trust me there is a reason!**

**I'll have the Sequel's first chapter uploaded by tomorrow or Sunday! **

**REVIEW REPLYING TIME:**

**OneHellOfAKitsune: I do it for a reason! :D Haha, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for the review! :3**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy: OH MY GOSH THANKS SO MUCH :D Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the story :3**

**MistressRuriko: I know.. Emotional ain't it? Yeah... Dani didn't get a happy ending ): SORRY IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**Well guys, all I can say is that it has been one hell of a journey to finishing this story! I'm so thankful for my readers! Thanks for reading, and look out for the sequel! I'll post a link in an extra chapter maybe? Haha I have no idea how it's done XD**

**Even though the story is done, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't stop:**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	27. SEQUEL LINK

GUYS CLICK ON THIS LINK FOR THE SEQUEL - s/8695309/1/As-Darkness-Falls-Stars-are-Born

AND NO I CAN'T BRING DANI BACK. STOP ASKING. I'M SORRY.

I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
